New beginning
by Lexi1981
Summary: Begin two weeks and three months before Vic moves to Absaroka County, Wyoming, when Samantha Caldwell (a character that I made up) moves back to her hometown and get a job at the police station, Walt and Office Mathias try to be friendly to each other, story covers through end of season one, with the regular characters and a few of the minor characters appears in this ff drama too
1. Chapter one: Start over in her hometown!

Disclaimer: I do not own Longmire, the book series is writing by Craig Johnson and the tv show belongs to A and E, the characters that appear in the books and the show was created by Craig Johnson. But I did make up the character's Samantha Cheyenne Caldwell's (her maiden name is Keegan-Mathias and family and friends call her Sam), Richard Caldwell, Kimberly Smith and Layla Mathias that will appear in my Longmire fan fictions.

Author note: If you want to see what the character Samantha (Sam) Cheyenne Caldwell's (her maiden name is Keegan-Mathias ), Richard Caldwell, Layla Mathias, Waynoka (mean sweet water) Mathias, Asha (mean hope) Mathias and Vohpey (mean white hawk) Mathias looks like and what I think Dorothy Caldwell looks like go to my profile page and look under Longmire New Beginning. Kimberly Smith is only going to be talk about in the first chapter, so I do not post a picture of what she looks like, because she is never seen in the fan fiction, but only mention in the first chapter and maybe mention later on (not sure yet).

Chapter one: Start over in her hometown!  
On March 19, 2012, Samantha Caldwell parallel parks her silver 2010 Ford Escape on the side of the street across from the police station. The young lady in the suv is five feet four inches tall and has black hair with brown hairlights. She also has brown eyes, plus Sam is of mix race. Sam's mother is white and her father is office Mathias who is American Indian (Native American) from the Cheyenne tribe (Sam is fine skin, but when tan has golden brown skin). Sam looks at the building that the police station is in, which is a brick building that has been painting tan. A few moments later Sam grabs the folder with her resumes and purse off of the passenger seat. The young lady who is wearing a pair of a black sunglass, black dress pant, a white blouse with a black blazer over the blouse and gold watch on her left wrist, gets out of her Ford Escape. After close the driver side door, she looks both way and sees there are no cars coming. Sam crosses the street and then steps up onto the sidewalk. She walks up to the Absaroka County, Wyoming police station door and open up the door, she then sees the very familiar wooden staircase. Sam walks through the door and steps onto the first step, closes the door behind her. Sam takes in the walls the upper half of the walls is painted a yellowish/tan and the bottom half of the walls have wood paneling. Sam then starts walking up the stairs and a minute and half later she steps off the last step and onto the wooden floor of the second floor lobby area. Sam looks at the familiar walls of the lobby area. The top half of the walls is painted green and the bottom half of the walls are painted yellowish/tan color. She then notices that the public Unisex restroom and then the door to the evidence storage room is still on the right wall along with a drinking fountain after the second evidence storage room door (if your back is to the staircase). She then notices that on the wall across from the reception area door (if your back is to the staircase) there are two chairs on each side of the staircase, with black and white pictures above the chairs on each side of the staircase. Sam looks at the door to the reception area and sees that on the left side of the door is a bench. Sam also notices that on the left wall (if your back is to the staircase) is the door to the officer's desks area, then a display case and last is the door to the private door to Walt's Longmire office. Sam takes her sunglass off and puts the sunglass into her purse. She then walks up to the door that leads into the reception area, Sam open up the door. As she walks into the reception area, Sam's notices the wall that is across from the door along with the wall that the door on is painted green on the top half of the two walls. She notices the bottom half of the two walls is painted a yellowish/tan color. She also sees on the wall behind Ruby's desk is a window, on the right side of the window is a picture that is hanging on the wall. Under the picture is a desk with a chair and on the top of the desk is a white computer. The wall on the right-hand side (if your back is to the door of reception area) has wooden panels on the top half of the wall and is painted a yellowish/tan color on bottom half of the wall. Sam then notice on the right-hand wall there is a map hanging on the wall and under the map is a white file cabinet, table, a black file cabinet, a chair and the American flag. Sam closing the door, at the same time Ruby's look up from her desk and looks at Sam.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am here from a job interview with Walt Longmire."

"And you name is"

"Ruby's do you not recognize me, I used to come in here with Cady Longmire when the two of us were in grades 1-12?"

Ruby takes a closer look at the young lady that is standing in front of her desk with a folder in her right hand and black purse on her left shoulder. Ruby takes in the two fading black eyes and fading bruises on both sides of her jaw, then realize that the young lady who is standing in front of her desk is Samantha Cheyenne Caldwell, who was Cady childhood best-friend. Ruby then notices that Samantha's is not wearing her engagement ring or wedding band on her left ring finger.

"Samantha's it has been a longtime since you stop by and did that husband of your give you the black eyes and bruise on your jaw or did a suspect give you the black eyes and bruises on your jaw? Also, Walt is not in yet, but he should be in soon because he called a few minutes ago and was at the Busy Bee picking up breakfast for him and you to eat during the interview."

"That is fine, did Walt get a cell phone? And yes my husband is the person that gave me the black eyes and bruises on my jew, but you already know that because Walt, my father, Dorothy Caldwell (Richard mom) and you were always trying to told me that Richard was abusive, but I wouldn't listen to any of you."

"No, Walt did not get a cell phone, Dorothy let him use the Busy Bee phone. Did Richard move back to Absaroka with you?"

"No, I left Richard and he is still in Philadelphia, working at the Philadelphia Police Department."

"Sorry to hear that, did you press changes against Richard for beat you up?"

"Yes, this time I did because he put me in the hospital for three weeks."

"That good, lets hope that the report does not disappear, seeing that he works for the Philadelphia Police Department."

"The paperwork will not disappear detective Victoria Moretti has made sure of that."

The phone starts ringing, so Sam and Ruby stop talking and Ruby's answer the phone. At the same time Sam walk over to the bench that is across from Ruby's desk (above the bench is a cork board with warrant posters pinned to the board) and she takes a sat on the bench. Sam then looks to her left (if sitting on the bench) and looks at the officer's desk area and hold cell area. In the officer's desk area the walls are painted green on the top half of the walls and the bottom half of the walls are painted yellowish/tan color. Sam notices there are two desks under the window and that the desk on the left side (if facing the desks), has three two-drawer file cabinets up against the wall that is behind the desk. On top of the file cabinets is a file holder with files in the holder and there are also five three-ring binders on top of the file cabinets. There is also a cork board on the wall above the three file cabinets, which has more warrant posters pinned to the board. Sam also sees a picture hanging on the wall that the window is on and the two desks are up against, the picture is behind the desk on the left side and is on the left side of the wall (if facing the desks). She also see a map that is hanging on the right side of the wall behind Branch's desk, which is the desk on the right-hand side (if you are facing the desk). The next thing Sam notice is a desk behind the wooden divider between the reception area and officer's desk. Then she sees two pictures on each of the walls that the desk is up against. Sam then notices that the fireplace still has the same old green subway tiles around the fireplace, with the same old wooden mantel above the fireplace. She also notices the same old deer head is hanging on the well above the mantel (with two wall mount lights on each side of the deer head). In the jail holding cell the right wall is paint gray (if you are looking into the cell). The other two walls of the jail cell are brick and the bars to the holder cell are painted gray. There is also a cot up against the right wall (if looking into the cell). Sam then notices that across from the hold cell is a small moveable desk with a chair. Then there is a bench (under the window). She then notices that on the left wall (if facing the desk, window and bench) there is cork board with notices pinned to the board and next to the cork board is a new wooden storage cabinet, which is between the wall with the windows and a holding cell. A few moments later Sam looks down at her foot and is thinking about everything that has happen during the last six weeks, move away from Philadelphia, her cousins, aunts and uncles (from her biology mother side, her biology mother name is Rose Keegan and she dead when Sam was two months old). Then moving back to her hometown last week on Monday, March 12, 2012. At the same time the door to the reception area open up and Branch Connally walks into the reception area (wearing his tan short sleeve uniform shirt, blue jeans and brown police coat). Branch Connally stop walking when he sees, Sam sitting on the bench across from Ruby's desk. Branch turns around, so he is looking at Sam and he walks over to Sam. Branch Connally's take a sat on the bench, on Sam right side and the two of them look at each other.

"Nice to see you and what are you doing at the police station?"

"Nice to see you too and I am here for a job interview."

At the same time Ruby hangs up the phone and finish writing information down on a piece of paper. When she has finish writing Ruby looks at Sam and Branch, then Branch and Sam look at Ruby. At the same time Ruby stand up and walks over to Branch and Sam. Ruby then hands Branch the piece of paper and Branch looks down at the piece of paper. When he finishes reading what is on the paper Branch stands up.

"I have to go to a car accident on Eagle Ridge, so good luck with the job interview Sam."

"Thanks, Branch."

Branch Connally's walk to the door and then he open up the door. Branch then walks out the door and into the lobby. At the same time Walt is walking up the stairs carrying two white styrofoam take-out containers in his hands, so Branch leaves the door to reception area open for Walt. Walt smiles at Branch as he walks through the door and into the reception area. When Walt's is in the reception area Branch closes the door and then walks over to the staircase. Meanwhile, in the reception area Walt notice that Samantha Caldwell is sitting on the bench across from Ruby desk waiting for her interview.

"Samantha Caldwell you can follow me into my office."

"Sure, but please call me Sam."

"Sure and I got you same breakfast from the Busy Bee, because your father and step-mother call and ask me to get you to eat breakfast, seeing that you skip breakfast this morning."

"I told my father and mother that I would get something to eat between my interview and going to file for a divorce."

At the same time Sam stands up and then Walt and Sam walk out of the reception area and into the officer's desk area/holding cell area. Sam follows Walt through the door on the left that is in between the fireplace and a small table, which has coffee mugs and a coffee pot (the table is on the left if you are facing the door) and the three file cabinets (are on right if you are facing the door). The two of them walk into a small room with a couple file cabinets on the wall across from door on right-hand side (if back is to the door) there is also a desk and on top of desk is wooden storage box that has right drawers, the desk is on the right (if your back is to the door). Walt and Sam walk past the door to the ready room (on the left if facing Walt's office door). Walt then walks through the door to his office (which is across from the door that he and Sam have just come through) and into his office. A moment later Sam walks into Walt Longmire office and sees that the office is the same as the last time she see the office. The wall across from the door has wooden panels on the top half of the wall and the bottom half of the wall is painted a yellowing/tan color. The rest of the office walls are painted green on the top half and yellowish/tan color on the bottom half of the walls. On the left of the office door is a bookcase (if your back is to the door). There is a picture hanging on the right side of the wall (if your back is to the office door). On the right wall (if standing in the door) is an orange couch that is under the window. There is a side table (that has a table light on top of the table and is next to the left arm of the couch, if you are sitting on the couch). Then there is a chair next to the side table, Sam also notices that the desk is across from the door with two chairs in front of the desk. She also notices that Walt still has the same old lather desk chair. There are bookcases up against the wall behind the desk and chair (on each side of the lather desk chair). She then sees that the three mount deer heads are still there. There is one deer head over each of the book cases and one deer head in the center ( with two wall mount lights on each side of the deer head). Under the deer head in the center are two awards on the left, then a picture followed by two more awards on the right (if facing the desk). There is also a picture that is on the right side of the deer head, which is over the bookcase that on the right (if facing the desk). And last is a table and chairs against the left wall (if your back is facing the door). Sam and Walt walk over to Walt's desk and Walt walks behind the desk. Walt then set the two white styrofoam take out containers from the Busy Bee on his desk. Walt then pulls his desk chair out and takes a sat. At the same time Sam open up the folder that she is carrying and takes out a resume, she then hands the resume to Walt. Sam walks up to the chairs that are in front of the desk and then walks between the chairs. She takes a sat on the chair that is on the right side (if facing the desk). Walt set the resume onto his desk, then take one of the packages of plastic silverware off the top container and set the package of plastic silverware onto his desk. Walt picks up the take-out container that is on top and then he hands the container to Sam. Walt open up the take out container that is still on his desk and then open up the package of plastic silverware. Walt takes the fork out of the silverware package and start to eat his egg, bacon and toasts. At the same time Sam opens up her package of plastic silverware. She then open up the take-out container, which is setting on her lap and she sees that Walt got her two Belgian waffles with strawberry on top. Sam starts to eat the Belgian waffle and sees that Walt is looking over her resume, as he eats. Walt sees that Samantha Caldwell went to the Cheyenne reservation elementary school for pre-school and kindergarten and then she switches to Durant elementary school for first through fifth grade followed by Durant junior high school (sixth through eighth grade) and then she went to Durant high school. After high school Sam went to Philadelphia University and got a bachelor of science degree from Law and Society (in criminology) and also a bachelor of science degree in Law Enforcement Leadership (double majors). Walt then sees that she had a couple Internships at the Philadelphia police department, while she was earning her bachelor of science degrees. He then looks at Sam's work experience and sees that from December, 31, 1995 through Aug, 12, 1997, Sam worked at Pam's flower shop, during the week and on weekends answers the phone at the Cheyenne reservation police station. Walt then sees that from August 20, 1997 through May 12, 2001 Sam worked at Rosie flower shop and nursery. Then Walt notices that since May 19, 2001 until last week (when she moved back to Absaroka County), she worked for the Philadelphia police department, in the positions of a police officer and a crime scene investigator.

"I have talk to all of your former bosses and they all said that you are an excelled worker and were great at your jobs, in fact your last boss at the Philadelphia police department said he was sad when you put in your two-week notice in and was also, sad to loss you as a police office and crime scene investigator, but he also told me that you are pregnant!"

"I was sad to put in my two-week notice too, but I needed to put some distance between me and my abusive husband. Yes, I am seven weeks pregnant and since you need to know I am due on November 1, 2012. But I talk to my obgyn that I was seeing in Philadelphia and he said that I can continue to work as a police office and a crime scene investigator. The obgyn also said that I can continue to work full duty, but I will have to wear a bulletproof vest under my uniform. My obgyn told me that when the bulletproof vest no longer protects me, I will have to be switched to light duty assignments like office work or collected evidences from a crime scene after the crime scene has been cleared."

"I will not let your pregnancy affect my decisions to hire you. I have several questions that I need to ask you. The first question is why did you choose to apply for a job here and not at the Cheyenne reservation police station?"

"I apply at both, but the Cheyenne reservation police station sheriff told me that he would not hire me, he says it was because they had no open position at the time. But I think he would not hire me, because he is old fashion and think that women should stay at home to raise children, clean house and have babies. Also, there is currently no female police officer's at the Cheyenne reservation police station, the sheriff is known for only hire male and not hiring females that have apply for a job."

"That what I thought. The second question is, If I hired you as a sheriff deputy/csi and there is a case that the suspect is from the Cheyenne reservation could you treat them like any other suspect who has committed a crime?"

"Yes, I would treat them like any other suspect who has committed a crime."

"The third and question is, will you be willing to respond to burglaries, domestic calls, car accidents, enforce traffic laws, murder scenes, misses person case, arrest/leading persons through the booking process, testify in court, paperwork and patrol the residential or commercial area until you are put on light duty assignments? Also, will you go back to respond to burglaries, domestic calls, car accidents, enforce traffic laws, murder scenes, misses person case, arrest/leading persons through the booking process, testify in court, paperwork and patrol the residential or commercial area when you come back from maternity leave Sam?"

"Yes I will be willing to respond to burglaries, domestic calls, car accidents, enforce traffic laws, murder scenes, misses person case, arrest/leading persons through the booking process, testify in court, paperwork and patrol the residential or commercial area until I am put on light duty assignments. Yes I will go right back to respond to burglaries, domestic calls, car accidents, enforce traffic laws, murder scenes, miss person cases, arrest/leading persons through the booking process, testify in court, paperwork and patrol the residential or commercial area when I come back from maternity leave Walt."

"Second to last question if I hire you and you are assigned to be on call, will you still be willing to do night call out after the baby comes?"

"Yes, I already talk to my father and mother who say that after the baby is born, if I get a call out at night, I just have to call them and let them know. Then I can drop the baby off at they house on my way to the burglaries, domestic calls, car accidents, etc."

"That good to know. The last question is, seeing that you are currently staying at your father home on the reservation until you find a place to live, which is the best phone number to reach you at your father home phone number or your cellphone number?"

"You can reach me at both right now, if you call my father house and I am not at the house, call my cellphone."

"That is good to know Sam. I have a few more interviews this morning seeing that I am looking to fill two positions, but I should get a hold of you either later today or tomorrow to let you know if you get the job. I do not have any more questions to ask you, so you can leave when you finish eating Sam."

"Thanks"

Sam and Walt continue to eat they breakfast and fill each other in on what has happen in their life since the last time they saw each other, which was at Sam wedding to Richard on Saturday, May 11, 2002. Once they both have finish eating and have caught up, Sam stands up from the chair she was sitting in. She then takes her empty take-out container and the rest of the trash and throw the take-out container and the rest of the trash in two the trash can. Sam then grabs her folder and purse and walks out of Walt office. At the same time Walt is looking at Sam application and resume again and comparing her application and resume to the application and resume of the other people he has interviewed already and to the application of the people that his still has to interview this morning. Meanwhile, Sam is walking toward the door of the reception area, when someone comes through the door and into the reception area. Ruby look up and wave bye to Sam, who is about to leave and then looks at the male who has just walk up to her desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am here for an interview?"

"And your name is?"

"Ferguson, but everyone calls me Ferg."

"I will let Sheriff Longmire know that you are here, please take a sat on the bench."

"Ok and thank you Ruby."

"You are welcome."

Ruby stands up and then she walks over to the door of Walt office to let him know that Ferguson is here for his interview. At the same time Ferguson take a sat on the bench. Meanwhile, outside Samantha Caldwell has open the front passengers' door on her suv and then she set the folder onto the passenger seat. Sam then picks up another folder, which she is taking with her to the local law firm. A few moments later Sam is walking down the sidewalk towards the local law firm office. A couple minutes later Sam walks up to the doors of the law firm, she then opens the door on the right (if facing the doors) and then she walks through the door of the law firm. Sam close the door and then walks up to the reception desk. At the same time the female receptionist (that has red hair and green eyes) looks up at Sam.

"Can I help you?

"Yes, I am Samantha Caldwell and I have an appointment to see attorney Cady Longmire."

"I will let Cady Longmire know that you are here. You can have a sat in the waiting area."

The receptionist pick up the phone and push the button for line number five, which is Cady Longmire phone line. At the same time Sam takes a sat on the third chair in the waiting area. Two minute later Cady Longmire walks up to the reception desk/waiting area.

"Samantha Caldwell I am ready to see you now."

Sam stands up and then follows Cady down the hallway and into the second door on the left, which is office number five. Cady walks behind her desk and takes a sat. At the same time Sam takes a sat on the chair in front of Cady's desk. Sam then set the folder on the desk and open up the folder.

"Why have you come to see me today, Sam?"

"I want to file for divorce from my husband, because of domestic violence. I went to see attorney Kimberly Smith in Philadelphia and she gave me forms and information, then she gave me the name of your law firm and told me to come see you. She also told me that the two of you would work together to file my divorce forms seeing that I was moving back to Absaroka."

"I know Kimberly Smith called me and told me that she was sent you to see me and that I would be hear from you once you get back to Absaroka. Is there anything else I should know Sam?"

"There are three other things that you need to know Cady."

"What do I need to know?"

"That I am seven weeks pregnant with Richard's baby and I am due on November 1, 2012. Also, I want to file for sole custody of the child and last I want him to pay children support."

"Why do you want sole custody of the child?"

"Because I do not think that a baby would be safe in Richard's care."

"That is understandable seeing that the reason you are file for divorce is domestic violence. Do you have any police report or hospital paperwork to prove the domestic violence?"

"Yes."

Sam hands the copy of the police report that detective Victoria Moretti filled out, along with the copy of the reports from the hospital (from this last time and all the other time Sam has gone to the ER after Richard beat her up). Sam then hands Cady the forms and information that Kimberly Smith gave her. Sam also hands Cady her text information, her and Richard's bank statements, income statements, etc. Cady looks over the copy of the police report first and then she looks over the copy of hospital paperwork for each time she went to the ER. On the hospital paperwork for the last visit to the ER, Cady sees that Sam told the ER doctor that she could be pregnant. The ER doctor runs a pregnancy test, which was positive and then the doctor confirms that Sam was one week pregnant. The doctor then treats Sam for concussion, crack right and left clavicle, facial fracture, a broken nose and also a bruised jaw. Cady then looks over the information and forms that Kimberly Smith gave to Sam to give to her.

"How did you not loss the unborn baby? Seeing that you were only one week pregnant, when Richard beat you up and how long were you in the hospital?"

"The doctor say that I was just luck and the doctor keep me in the hospital for three weeks (until I was four weeks into the pregnancy), then the doctor did take x-rays of my face and clavicles to make sure the facial fracture, broken nose and crack clavicles were healing up and all the fracture were almost healed. The doctor then did an ultrasound to look at the foetus, placenta and uterus and everything looked good. My doctor released me from the hospital and I went to stay with my cousin Sean Keegan (Sean's father is her uncle) and his wife Vic Moretti until I move back to Absaroka."

"We will get the petition or complaint form, the Affidavit of assets and debts. Along with the affidavit of sole custody filled out, seeing that domestic violence is the reason for filling for divorce from Richard. The reason we are filling this form out now is to let the judge know that you do not want Richard in the baby life. Then I will have you sign the forms and I will also sign the form, I will then send the form to the court house in the area of Philadelphia that you and Richard live in to get the divorce proceeded start. But we will hold off on fill out the Child support worksheet seeing that the baby is not born yet."

"Will the judge sign the divorce forms seeing that I am pregnant?"

"It all depends on the judge, some will want to wait until the baby is born and other will sign the forms. But I think that the judge will sign your forms seeing that domestic violence is involved."

Sam and Cady get to work on filling out all the forms and once the forms are filled out both Sam and Cady's sign the forms. Cady then puts the forms into a large manila envelope and closes the envelope. Cady then looks at the piece of paper that Kimberly Smith wrote the judges name and the court house address on. Cady writes the Judge name and address onto the envelope and then writes down her name and office address for the return address. Cady then set the envelope onto the mall scale (that is behind her desk) to find out how much the envelope weights. Cady puts the right amounted of stamps onto the envelope and then put the envelope onto the pile of mail that needs to be sent out.

"How soon will the forms be sent out Cady?"

"By this afternoon at the latest."

"Thanks."

'You are welcome."

Sam and Cady stands up and then the two of them walk over to the office door. Sam walks out of Cady office and at the same time her cellphone start to ring. Sam takes her cellphone out of her purse and sees that Walt longmire is calling her. She hits the on button and put her cellphone up to her right ear.

"Sam Caldwell speaking!"

"It Walt Longmire, I am calling to let you know that you get the job."

"Thanks."

"Stop by the station tomorrow and Ruby will get your measurement for the uniform shirts."

"All right then I will see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

Sam hits the off button on her cellphone and then Sam puts her cellphone into her purse. She then walks down the hallway and past the reception desk. Sam leaves the law firm and walks to her suv, so she can head back to the reservation and to her father house.


	2. Chapter Two: House hunting!

Chapter Two: House hunting!  
It's early afternoon on March 20, 2012, when Sam walks through the door of the reception area of the police station, wearing a pair of tight light blue jean and purple long sleeve v-neck shirt. Ruby looks up from reading her book and then set the book down on her desk. She then opens up her desk drawer and grabs the cloth measuring tape from the drawer. Ruby's stand up and walks over to Sam, unrolling the cloth measuring tape. Sam notice Ruby is wearing a pair of black dress pant and a black long sleeve blouse with rose on the blouse. At the same time Ruby start to take Sam 's measurement and Walt walks out of his office, he then walks over to the divider between the officer's desk area and the reception area. Walt takes a sat on top of the desk that is up against the divider and watch Ruby taking Sam measurement.

"What are your plans after you leave the police station Sam?"

"I am going to opening houses to look at houses, Walt."

"Is that way your father outside, wearing a pair of black jean and white long sleeve shirt and lean up against your suv?"

"Yes, he is coming with me to help me find a house!"

"Mind if I tag along with the two of you, because I think it is time I get to know your father better Sam?"

"Sure you can tag along with us."

"Walt Sam sheet size is a medium, but I would grab her large shirts seeing that the shirt run small."

"All right, I will be right back with a couple uniform shirts for you Sam."

Walt hops off the desk and walk into the small room that is in between the officer's desk area and his office and open up the ready room door (bathroom). Walt walks into the ready room, which has light green walls. There is a towel bar on the wall on the left-hand side of the ready room door, which is followed by the trash can and the sink is next. There is a built-in medicine cabinet above the sink (if your back is to the door), along with a side table with a storage cabinet that is on the right-hand side of the sink (if you are facing the sink). On top of the side table are paper cups, toiletries like Shampoo, toothpaste, etc. On the right-hand wall of the ready room (if your back is to the door) is a small shower, toilet and toilet paper holder. Walt walks over to the wooden shelf unit, which has uniform shirts, extra rolls of toilet paper, personal toiletries, et cetera. Also, the shelf unit is up against the wall that is across from the ready room door. Walt grabs two large long sleeve uniform shirts from a shelf and then he grabs three large short sleeve uniform shirts from another shelf. Walt turns around, then he walks out of the ready room and shuts the door behind him. Walt heads to the reception area, then he walks over to Sam who is looking at the warrant posters that are pinned on the cork board that is hanging on the wall and over the bench across from Ruby's desk. When Walt walks up to her, Sam takes the uniform shirts from Walt and then the two of them start walking towards the door. At the same time Ruby clears her throat to get Walt and Sam attention.

"Walt's who do I call if I need to reach you?"

"Call Sam cellphone."

"Have you give me Sam cellphone number yet?"

"Yes I did Ruby, yesterday afternoon."

"That is right, I will see you later Walt."

"(Sam and Walt) Bye Ruby."

"Bye."

Ruby goes back to reading her book and at the same time Walt open the door, Sam's walk through the door. A moment later Walt follows Sam out the door and he shut the door behind him. Once in the lobby Sam and Walt walk over to the staircase and head downstairs to the door. A few moments later Sam and Walt are walking across the street and over to Sam sliver Ford Escape, which office Mathias is still lean against. Sam walks over to the driver side and Walt walk up to the back door on the passenger side, as office Mathias open the front passengers' door. The three of them get into the suv and shut they doors at the same time. Office Mathias looks over at his daughter as Sam start up the suv and then he looks at Walt.

"Why is Walt Longmire sitting in the back of the suv?"

"He is coming with us dad!"

Sam looks both ways and sees there are no cars, suv, trucks or minivans coming in either direction. Sam pulls her suv onto the street and starts driving towards the first house, that her and Mathias plan on going to.

"I thought it was time that I get to know you better office Mathias, seeing that I will be working along sided of your daughter!"

"Then it is good that you are coming along with us today. Are you married and do you have any children, Walt?"

"I am a widower, it been almost a year since my wife dead and I have one daughter name Cady Longmire."

"What does your daughter do for a living Walt?"

"Cady is an attorney. Do you and your wife Waynoka have any other children beside Sam?"

"That a great career choice and yes, we have another daughter name Asha and a son name Vohpey, who is the youngest."

"What do Asha and Vohpey do for a living or are the two of them still in school?"

"Asha is a pre-school teacher at Durant elementary school and Vohpey is a gym teacher at Durant Junior high school."

"Pre-school and gym teachers are two great career choices too."

"Yes and I am very proud of all three of my children for graduation high school and for earning university degrees too. Are you proud of Cady for finish high school and university?"

"Yes I am very proud that Cady graduation from high school and also proud of all the degrees Cady's earn when going to university."

Walt and Mathias stop talking and crossed their arms over their crests, as Sam is driving down Main Street. Then Mathias and Walt start looking out their windows, as Sam drives towards the first house. To break the silence Sam turns on the CD player, which has a mix country music CD, in the player. The first song has just end, when Sam turns onto Fetterman Street. She drives down the street and turns into the third driveway on the right-hand side of the street (if you are driving toward the house). Sam, Walt and Office Mathias looks at the craftsmen's bungalow that is a two-story house and has a low sloping roof. The three of them also notice that the house has light blue siding, a brick chimney on the front right (if you are standing in front of the house and looking at the house). Sam, Walt and Mathias notice that the front door is on the left-hand side and there is a small porch off of the front door. A minute and half later, Sam, Mathias and Walt walk through the front door and into the living room. As the three of them look around the living room, they see that the realtor is talking with another couple. Sam, Walt and Mathias see the staircase is on the left and across from the front door. They also see that the fireplace is on the right-hand wall (if your back is to the front door). Mathias, Walt and Sam then notice the walls of the living room are painted a light blue. Walt, Sam and Mathias walk through the living room and into the dinning room. They notice that the walls are painted light blue, like the living room walls. Walt, Sam and Mathias walk through the door on the right-hand side and into the kitchen to see that the kitchen walls are painted light blue too. Then Sam, Walt and Mathias see the stove/oven, counter top (with drawers under the counter) and the kitchen sink, which is under the window. There are also cabinets under the counter top, along with cabinets on the wall above the counter top. Sam, Walt and Mathias also see the refrigerator is up against the wall that is across for the doorway leading into the kitchen. Then the three of them see the blue subway tiles, which is on the wall behind the stave/oven, et cetera and that there is a kitchen island in the center. Sam, Mathias and Walt look at the wall on the right-hand side (if your back is to the kitchen doorway) and see the door to the basement. On the left-hand side of the basement door (if facing the basement door) is a built-in cabinet. The three of them walk down the basement steps to find an unfinished basement, which is where the washer machine, dryer, furnaces, air conditioning and the hot water heater are located. Sam, Walt and Mathias head upstairs and into the kitchen. Walt, Sam and Mathias then walk out of the kitchen and head into the living room. Walt, Sam and Mathias start walking upstairs and they notice the blue carpet that covered all the floors on the first floor is on the stairs and also, in the upstairs hallway. When they step off the top step and into the hallway Mathias, Sam and Walt notice the hallway walls are painted a light blue, like the rest of the house. The three of them walk into the bathroom that is on the left hand-side when you first walk into the hallway. Sam, Mathias and Walt look around the bathroom and they see that the walls, sink, toilet and bathtub/shower combination is all white. They then notice that the floor tile is white too. The three of them walk out of the bathroom and go into the first bedroom that is across from the staircase. Sam, Mathias and Walt see the walls are painted a light pink and there is rose-colored carpet on the floor. They then notice that the closet is on the left-hand side of the bedroom door (if your back is to the door). The three of them walk out of the first bedroom and go into the last bedroom, which is across form the bathroom. The three of them see the walls are painted a light blue, with light blue carpet on the floor. Walt, Sam and Mathias then notice the closet is on the wall that is on the right-hand side and close to the last widow on the wall across from the bedroom door (if your back is to the bedroom door). Walt, Mathias and Sam start walking towards the staircase and then they start to head downstairs, talking to each other.

"What do you think of the house Dad?"

"I love the house, what do you think about the house Sam?"

"I like the house, but I still want a three-bedroom house. That way I can have an extra bedroom for guest to use when they come to visit me. What do you think of the house Walt?"

"It is a nice little house, but seeing that you do have out of town relatives having a guest room might be a good idea Sam."

By now the three of them are walking out of the front door. Once outside the three of them walk over to Sam suv. A minute later Sam is driving down the street and they are heading to the next open house, talking to each other. A few minutes later Sam turns onto Front Street, she drives down the street and turn into the fifth driveway on the left. The first thing that Walt, Sam and Mathias notice about the two-story craftsman's bungalow home is the low sloping roof, which it the same type of roof the last house had. As Walt, Sam and Mathias are getting out of Sam suv they notice that the front door is on the left, with one three-panel window on the right side of the front door, if you are looking at the front of the house and on the second floor there are two bay windows. Sam, Mathias and Walt notice that the house is painted a dark blue. The three of them see stone around the bottom of the house and there are stone steps leading up to the porch. Sam, Walt and Mathias then look at the right side of the house and see that on the first floor is a small window on the right (if you are looking at the front of the house), which is followed by a chimney (that goes all the way up). Mathias, Walt and Sam then see a bay window on the first floor and on the second floor is a small window, chimney and then two more small windows. The three of them are walking up to the front of the house and then walk over to the left side of the house, which has four windows, two of the window looks into the living room. The third window you can see the staircase that leads to the second floor and the last window on the first floor is a baby window. On the second floor there are three windows. The three of them walk back to the front of the house and up to the front porch. Then Sam, Mathias and Walt walk up the steps of the porch. Once the three of them are on the front porch, Walt open up the front door of the house. Sam walks through the front door of the house and into the living room first. She is followed through the front door and into the living room by Mathias and Walt, who shut the door behind him. The first thing Sam, Walt and Mathias notice is the fireplace has built-in bookcases on both sides. They also notice that the fireplace is on the wall on the right-hand side (if your back is to the front door). Mathias, Walt and Sam also notice that the living room, hallway, kitchen and the staircases have hard wood floors. Walt walks over to the fireplace and take a look inside the fireplace to make sure the fireplace is in working order. At the same time Sam and Mathias are looking at the living room walls.

"Do you mind the walls being tan?"

"No, Dad and if I buy the house I can always paint the walls, if I want a different wall color."

"That true Sam. Walt is the fireplace in working order?"

"Yes Mathias."

"(Both Sam and Mathias) Thanks for checking the fireplace."

The three of them walk into a small hallway and walk past the first staircase, which leads to the second floor. Sam, Walt and Mathias then walk over to the second staircase, which leads to the basement. The three of them walk down the basement staircase and then walk into the basement. The first thing that Sam, Mathias and Walt notice is that the basement is finished with one large room and two doors leading into other rooms. The three of them also notice the walls are painting a sky blue and there is tan carpet on the floor.

"This could be use as a game room, play room, a room for watching tv or a combination of a play room/tv room, which is what the currently owners seem to be using the room for."

"(Walt and Mathias) this room makes a great space for a play room/tv room."

The three of then walks through the open door on the right-hand side (if your back is to the staircase) and into the laundry room/utility room (the furnace, air conditioning and the hot water heater are also in the room). Sam, Walt and Mathias see a table for folding clothing on the left-hand wall (if your back is to the door) and on the wall across from the door are the washer, laundry room sink and dryer. On the right-hand wall the three of them see the furnaces, air conditioning and the hot water heater. Sam, Mathias and Walt also notice the room walls are painted a light blue and have white tiles floor. Sam, Walt and Mathias walk out of the laundry room/utility room and then Sam walks over to the close door that is on the left-hand side of the laundry room/utility room door (if facing the laundry/utility room). She open up the close door and see a full bathroom. The bathroom has sky blue walls, a white bathtub/shower combination (on left if you are standing in the doorway), white toilet (in between tube and sink) and a white pedestal sink. Sam also notices the floor has white and sky blue tiles. Sam's step back and lets Walt and her dad look into the bathroom. When Walt and Mathias have finished looking at the bathroom, the three of them walk over to the staircase and head upstairs to the first floor. Once Sam, Mathias and Walt are in the small hallway, they walk straight into the kitchen and walk over to the back door (that is across from the front door). Sam opens the back door and then the three of them walk out of the house and onto the back porch.

"It's a nice size yard, Sam."

"Yes it is dad, there is enough room to put a swing set and slide, kids pool, a sand box and a water table in the yard and I could put a grill on the porch."

"It is a good neighborhood too, this is the neighborhood that my wife and I raise Cady."

"I remember, you and your wife raised Cady in that small one story brown craftsman's bungalow that is down the street, which has two bedrooms and one bathroom."

'Yes and I have a lot of good memory from that house, Sam!"

"Why did you move to the log cabin Walt?"

"Once Cady went to university, my wife and I decided to build the one bedroom and one bathroom log cabin, that will always talk about building. Once the cabin on Ranch Road was built my wife and I sale the house on this street and then we move into the cabin, Mathias."  
The three of then head inside and look around the kitchen, to see the walls are painted tan. Sam, Walt and Mathias see in the left corner of the room (if your back is to the doorway of the kitchen) is a breakfast nook and on the left-hand wall (if your back is to the kitchen doorway) is a bay window. Sam, Mathias and Walt then notice that across from the breakfast nook is the refrigerator (up against the wall from the entryway of the kitchen), which is followed by counter top, that has drawers under the counter. There are also cabinets under the drawers of the counter. The three of them notice the kitchen sink is under the window and there are cabinets on each side of the window. There is more counter space followed by the stove/oven that are on the left-hand side of the back door (if your back is to the kitchen doorway) and there is a cream subway tile backsplash behind the counter space, sink and stove/oven. Then Mathias, Walt and Sam see a kitchen island in the center of the room, that has a dishwasher built into the island. Sam, Walt and Mathias walk through the doorway that is on the right-hand wall (if your back is facing the kitchen doorway) and walks into the dinning room. The three of then notice the built-in china cabinet on the left-hand wall (if your back is to the doorway) and then they notice the bay window that is across from the entryway. Sam, Walt and Mathias also notice that the dinning room walls are painted tan too. Sam, Mathias and Walt leave the dinning room and walk into the kitchen. Then they walk into the hallway and walk over to the staircase that leads to the second floor. Sam, Mathias and Walk start walking up the stairs to the second floor and once upstairs Sam, Mathias and Walt turn left (if your back is to the staircase), then walk down the hallway. Sam, Walt and Mathias then walk through the door on the left-hand side, which is the main bathroom of the house. The top half of the bathroom walls is painted a light yellow, with a center row of black subway tiles on the walls and then white subway tiles on the bottom half of all the walls. Sam, Mathias and Walt then notice the white and black tile on the floor, which is different from the hard wood floors that they have seen so far on the first floor, tan carpet in the play/tv room in the basement and white and blue tiles used in the basement bathroom and laundry/utility room. Walt, Sam and Mathias also notice on the right-hand side of the door (if your back is to the door) is the sink that has an old fashion wooden built-in medicine cabinet that is in the wall above the sink and has been painted white. On the far right-hand wall is a cast-iron clawfoot bathtub with tub filler, handshower, faucet, showerhead and rectangular shower ring, which has a ceiling support and wall supports. There also is a double offset supply lines that have floor flanges along with a twist and turn drain overflow (a plug and chain drain) these parts are on the left end of the tub and near the wall (if you are looking at the clawfoot bathtub). On the wall across from the clawfoot bathtub is a white toilet. The three of them walk out of the bathroom and walk across the hallway to the first bedroom, talking to each other.

'I love that bathroom Dad and Walt."

"(Both Walt and Mathias) that good Sam."

Sam, Mathias and Walt's walk into the bedroom, which all the walls are painted peach. Then the three of them notice that on the left-hand side of the bedroom door is the closet (if your back is to the bedroom door). Sam, Walt and Mathias notice two windows on the wall across from the bedroom door. They then notice the bedroom has the same hard wood floors, as the hallway, staircases and on the first floor. Sam, Mathias and Walt walk out of the bedroom and walk past the bathroom and the staircase. Then the three of them walk down the hallway and into the second bedroom, which is the door to the right-hand side of the staircase (if your back is to the staircase). Once in the bedroom Sam, Mathias and Walt notice that to the right-hand side of the bedroom door is the closet (if your back is to the door). The three of them look at the floor to see the same hard wood floor as the rest of the house, beside for the upstairs bathroom and the basement rooms. Sam, Walt and Mathias look at the wall across from the door and see a bay window and they also notice the walls are painted peach. They leave the second bedroom and then the three of them turn right and walk down the hallway. As they are walking down the hallway, the three of them notice a hall closet at the end of the hallway. Mathias, Sam and Walt walk up to the third bedroom door, which is before the closet door and the three of them walk into the bedroom. Mathias and Walt walk over to the bay window that is on the wall across from the door and at the same time Sam is looking into the closet, that is on the left-hand side (if your back is to the bedroom door). Walt walks over to wall that has two cribs, one of the cribs is in front of the small window that is on the left-hand wall (if looking out the bay window) and the other crib has one end against the wall and other end in the center of the room. Meanwhile, Mathias is looking at the dresser and the changing table that are across from the cribs and Sam is looking at the hard wood floor.

"This bedroom must be use as a baby girl's nursery, seeing that there are two cribs, a changing table and the wall and crib sheets is pink."

"Must be Sam, but way would the older couple that currently own the home have two babies?"

"Dad, the granddaughters might come over and stay the night."

"Sam almost has it right, Mathias. The older couple Mr. and Mrs. Fox who is sale this house. Took they son-in-law and daughters' twin sons and infant twin daughters into they home after they daughter and son-in-law were killed in a car accident last month. Mr. and Mrs. Fox are moving, because they want each of the children to have they own bedrooms. Also, this was the daughters' bedroom, when she was growing up."

"(Mathias and Sam) that would explain the two beds in the second bedroom, two cribs and changing table that are in this bedroom. Plus the reason for all the toys in the basement!"

The three of them leave the third bedroom and head back downstairs. Once downstairs they walk into the living room and Sam walks up to the coffee table that is in front of the couch. Sam grabs a flyer off the coffee table that has the house information and phone number of the realtor on the flyer. Then Sam, Mathias and Walt walk over to the front door and head outside. A few minutes later Sam is driving down the road and to the third of four opening houses that her and Mathias plan on going to. At the same time Sam is talking about what she loves about the last house with Walt and her dad. Several minutes later and Sam has pulled her suv into the last driveway that on Kisling Street and on the right-hand side of the street (if you are driving down the street toward the house). A few moments later, the three of them are walking up to the house and they see peeling brown paint. Walt, Sam and Mathias notice on the front of the house are three windows on the second floor and two windows on the first floor, one on each side of the front door. Mathias, Walt and Sam walk over to the right side of the house and see two windows on the second floor. They then notice on the first floor is a window, a side door and then a small window on the right-hand side of the door (if facing the right side of the house). The three of them walk over to the left side of the house and see two windows on the first floor. Sam, Walt and Mathias also see two windows on the second floor. Also, on the roof of the house are four small two-panels windows on each side of the house. Since there is a fence around the back yard Sam, Mathias and Walt walk over to the sidewalk that is in front of the house and then the three of them walk up to the porch. Then Sam, Walt and Mathias walk up the porch steps (there are three steps) and onto the porch, which has a wooden roof that is cover in brown asphalt shingles that match the roof of the house. Sam's open up the front door, then walks into the house and into the entry hall. Mathias and Walt follow Sam into the house and into the entry hall. Once all three of them are in the entry hall, they see the wooden staircase to the second floor is on the right-hand side (if your back is to the front door). Sam, Walt and Mathias also notice the wood trims around the doorways of the parlor on the left-hand side and the living room door, which is before the staircase. Then Mathias, Sam and Walt notice the wooden trim around the windows, which are in the rooms on both sides of them. At the same time, a woman around the age of thirty who has fair skin, brown hair and hazel eyes walk over to Sam, Mathias and Walt.

"My name is Sara and I will be showing you around the house today. We are going to start the tour on the second floor, because a colleague of mine is taking a couple around the first floor. Also the family has already moved out, so the house is empty of all the furniture or other belongings.

"(Walt, Sam and Mathias) that is fine."

Sara start working up the staircase followed by Sam, Walt and Mathias. Once upstairs Sam, Walt and Mathias notice the wooden floor are wear out, like the wooden floor in the entry hall and hallway downstairs. Sara leads then into the first bedroom that is on the left-hand side (if your back is to the staircase). The first thing that Sam, Mathias and Walt notice is the fade olive paint. The three of them also notice the closet that is on the left-hand side and is close to the window (if your back is to the bedroom door). Walt looks out the window and sees the driveway and at the same time Sam and Mathias is looking at the bedroom hard wood floor, which is wear out. A few moments later Sara leads Sam, Mathias and Walt across the hallway and into the second bedroom (which is to the right-hand side if your back is to the staircase). In the second bedroom, Mathias, Sam and Walt see the hard wood floor is wear out like in the first bedroom and the fade sand color paint on the walls. They then notice the closet is on the wall on the right-hand side and is close to the window then to the door (the window is across from the bedroom door). Sara leads then out of the second bedroom and they walk down the hallway past the bedroom on the right (if facing the staircase or the left if your back to the staircase). They then walk past the staircase and Sara leads Walt, Mathias and Sam through the door that is straight ahead of them, which is the bathroom. Sam, Mathias and Walt notice the wear out white titles on the floor, along with the wear out white subway title on the bottom half of the walls and fade gold paint on the top half of the walls. Then Mathias, Sam and Walt notice the toilet, clawfoot bathtub and sink all needs to be replaced. They also notice that there is no door on the built-in medicine cabinet, which is above the sick on the right-hand side (if your back to the bathroom door), which is follow by the toilet. Across from the sink and toilet is the clawfoot bathtub. The four of them walk out of the bathroom and then walk into the third bedroom on the left-hand side (if facing the bathroom door). They take in the fade ivory paint that is on the walls and then look down at the floor to see the hard wood floor is wear out. Right before walking out of the bedroom Walt, Sam and Mathias notice the closet is on the left-hand wall (if your back is to the bedroom door) and is close to the door. The four of them walk out of the bedroom and they walk across the hallway and into the fourth bedroom. Sam, Mathias and Walt notice that the closet is on the right-hand side of the room (if your back is to the bedroom door). Then Sam, Walt and Mathias notice this bedroom also has wear out yellow paint on the walls, along with wear out floors. Sara then leads Sam, Mathias and Walt out of the last bedroom and they head downstair into the entry hall. The four of them walk into the living room first, which has fade cream paint on the walls and wooden floors that have seen better days. A few moments later, the four of them walk out of the living room and across the entry hall into the parlor. Sam, Mathias and Walt notice that the walls are painted the same color as the living room and the wooden floor need to be replaced. Sara leads Sam, Walt and Mathias through the doorway on the right (if your back is to the door of the parlor) and into the dinning room. They walk to the other side of the room and then walk through the door that is on the right-hand wall (if your back is to the doorway that leads from the parlor into the dinning room) and Sam, Walt and Mathias found themselves in the pantry. Then the four of them walk straight through the pantry into the kitchen. They see that there is no refrigerator or stove/over, but there is a wear out farm sink under the window (the sink is on the wall across from the pantry doorway and the window before the side door). There also notice that the counter tops and cabinets all need to be replaced. Sam, Walt and Mathias then notice the kitchen has fade cream paint on the walls and the hard wood floor needs to be replaced too. Sara leads then through the door on the right-hand side (if your back is to the pantry door) and then Sara leads Walt, Sam and Mathias into the unfinished basement. A few moments later they come back upstairs and into the kitchen, then they walk across the room to the back door. Sara opens the door and lets Sam, Walt and Mathias walk outside onto the back porch. Once outside, Walt, Sam and Mathias look at the back of the house and see one window on the first floor, which is in the kitchen on the left-hand side if inside looking at the back door. Sam, Walt and Mathias then see three windows on the second floor. One of the windows is in the third bed, one in the bathroom and one in the fourth bedroom. Sam, Walt and Mathias turn around and then walk down the porch steps and into the backyard, which is over grown. The three of them walk over to the old wooden swing set that has seen better day. After looking around the backyard Sam, Walt and Mathias walk back over to the porch and walks up the steps, then walks onto the back porch. Sam open up the back door and then the three of them walk into the house. At the same time Sara walk up to them and hand Sam's a flyer with the house information along with the phone numbers for her and her colleague at the bottom of the flyer. Then Sam, Mathias and Walt leave the house through the side door, Walt and Sam wait on the side porch for Mathias, who is shut the side door. Then three of them walk down the porch steps and walk over to Sam suv that is parked in the driveway. Sam unlocks the suv and then all three of them get into the suv. A few moments later Sam is backing her suv out of the driveway.

"What house are you going to see next and then what is going on Sam?"

"The three of us are going to go see a log ranch house that has three bedrooms and one bathroom next, which is closer to the reservation. Then we are going to head back into town and go to the Busy Bee, Walt."

"Sounds like a great plan!"

On the ride to the last house Sam, Mathias and Walt listen to country music and Mathias and Walt watches the landscapes go by. Walt is not surprise when Sam turns her suv onto Ranch Road, which is the road he lives on. Sam's drives pass Walt one bedroom and one bathroom log cabinet and then she dives twenty-three and half miles down Ranch Road. Sam turns into the long driveway that is on the right-hand side of the road (if driving towards the house). Then she drives down the long driveway and the three of them see a turnaround on the right-hand side of the driveway (if your are facing the garage). A few minutes later, as they are getting out of the suv Sam, Walt and Mathias notice the garage has a door and two garage doors (seeing that it's a two-car garage). A minute later Sam, Walt and Mathias are walking up to the front porch of the log ranch house and the three of them notice a porch swing on the left-hand side of the door (if facing the house). Sam, Walt and Mathias then notice the evergreens plant at each end of the house and they also notice that the chimney is in the center of the roof. The three of them notice that on each side of the door are windows and there are two windows on the left-hand end of the house. Sam opens the front door and walks through the door into the living room, she is followed by Mathias and Walt. The listed agent (who has red hair and green eyes) walks over to the three of them.

"Hello my name is Kim, the real estate agent sale this home. Also, to let you know in the kitchen is a door that leads into the garage. On the back wall of the garage is a door to the laundry room/utility room, which is where the wash machine, dryer, hot water heater, furnace and air conditioning are located."

"Thanks for let the three of us know Kim, my name is Sam and the male on my left is my father officer Mathias and the male on my right is Sheriff Walt Longmire."

"Do you want me to show you around the house or do you want to look around on your own?"

"We will look around on our own."

"That is fine, here is a flyer with the house information and my office phone number."

"Thanks Kim."

Sam takes the flyer from Kim and then Walt, Mathias and Sam start looking around the living room. At the same time Kim walk over to the front door, she then heads outside and takes a sat on the porch swing. At the same time Sam, Mathias and Walt's are looking at the traditional log cabin walls and then they look at the hard wood floor. Sam, Walt and Mathias then see the fireplace, which is on the wall across from the door. The entryway to the kitchen is on the right-hand side of the fireplace (if your back is to the door), Sam, Mathias and Walt walk into the kitchen. The three of them see the refrigerator is up against the left-hand wall (if your back is to the kitchen door) followed by counter top, stove/oven and more counter top. There are cabinets above the counter top. There are also drawers under the counter and below the drawers are cabinets. The kitchen sink is on the window that is on the wall across from the kitchen door, which is in between the refrigerator, counters, stove/over and a kitchen island (that is in the center of the room), with stools (to the right-hand side of the window). Sam, Mathias and Walt walk over to the slide glass door (that is across from the kitchen doorway and on the right-hand side of the window (if your back is to the kitchen door). Sam open up the slide glass door, then Walt, Mathias and Sam walk outside and see that the back yard is large. Once inside Sam, Walt and Mathias walks over to the door that leads to the garage and then the three of them walk through the garage door (that is on the right-hand side if your back to the kitchen door). Once in the garage the three of them walk up to the laundry/utility room door, which is in the center of the back wall of the garage. Sam opens the door and then the three of them walk into the laundry room/utility room. A few moments later they walk back into the kitchen of the house and then walk into the living room. Sam, Mathias and Walt then walks over to the entryway to the hallway, which is on the left-hand wall (if your back is to the front door) and close to the fireplace. The three of them walk into the hallway past a hall closet on the right-hand side. Then they walk through the first door on the left-hand side and into the first bedroom. Walt, Sam and Mathias notice the window on the wall across from the door and also notice that the closet is on the right-hand side (if your back is to the bedroom door). A few moments later they walk out of the first bedroom and walk down the hallway past the door on they right, then they go into the second bedroom that is on the left. Sam, Walt and Mathias notice there is a window on the wall that is across from the door and on the outsides of the home the window is hiding from view by an evergreen. They also see a window on the right-hand wall (if your back is to the bedroom door or left end of the house if outside and facing the front of the house). Sam, Walt and Mathias then notice that the closet is on the left wall (if your back is to the bedroom door) and is close to the window that is across from the bedroom door. The three of them walk out of the second bedroom and walk across the hall into the third bedroom, which is the master bedroom. The three of them look at the two open doors on the left-hand side (if your back is to the bedroom door). They see that the first door, which is near the bedroom door lead into the bathroom and the second open door lead to a walk-in closet. The three of them then notice a window on the wall across from the bedroom door. Then Sam, Walt and Mathias walk through the first open door and walk into the bathroom, which also has a door that leads into the hallway. The three of them see a white shower/bathtub combination on the right-hand side (if your back is to both of the bathroom doors). There is a white pedestal sink on the left-hand side of the bathtub/shower combination and up against the wall across from the doors and one side of the sink is up against the wall on the left-hand side (if your back to the doors). There is a medicine cabinet above the sink with a mirror on the door. The white toilet is in between the sink and bathtub/shower combination. The last thing the three of them notice is the window over the toilet. The three of them walk out of the bathroom door that leads into the hallway. Sam, Walt and Mathias then walk through the hallway and into the living room and a minute later, the three of them walk over to the suv, Sam notices that both Walt and her father are smiling at her. Sam unlocks the suv doors and then the three of them get into the suv. As Sam is pulling out of the driveway, they start talking to each other.

"Dad and Walt, what did you think of the house?"

"(Both Mathias and Walt) I love the house."

"I thought Walt would love this house, seeing that he lives in a log cabin, but I did not think you would like the house dad. Because log houses are not you favorite type of house."

"I love this house, because it has the three bedrooms that you want and the reservation is not to far from this house."

"I should have known you would say that."

As Sam drives back to town and to the Busy bee, the three of them talk about the four houses they went to. Once inside the Busy Bee Sam, Mathias and Walt take a sat at the table by the door and each of them takes a menu out of the holder that is on the center of the table, they are setting at. A few moments later Dorothy Caldwell walks over to them, Mathias, Walt and Sam look at the owner of the Busy bee who is five feet three inch tall. Dorothy also has blue eyes and shoulders length curly blonde hair. Sam, Mathias and Walt notice that Dorothy is wearing a yellow t-shirt that say Busy Bee, jeans and a white waitress apron, with a bee in the right-hand corner of the apron. Dorothy walks up to the table and then gives Sam a hug.

"I am so sorry for everything my son did to you and I will support your choice to divorce my son and file for sole custody of the unborn baby you are pregnant with and you are always welcome here, Sam."

"Thank you Dorothy."

Sam and Dorothy's hug for a few more moments and then Dorothy's take a pen and notepad out of her apron pocket, As Sam looks down at the menu again. At the same time Walt and Mathias close the menus that are setting in front of them.

"What are the today specials?"

"Today specials are a Reuben with a side of onion rings or a Veggie burger top with lettuce, tomatoes, and red onions and come with french fries (fry in vegetable oil), Walt."

"I will take the Reuben with a side of onion rings and a coffee."

"All right Walt, what do you want Mathias and Sam?"

"I will have a grilled chicken barest, mash potatoes and large ice tea?"

"All right Mathias and you Sam?"

"I will have the Veggie burger top with lettuce, tomatoes, and red onions and come with french fries and a glass of water."

"I will go put your orders in and then get your drinks."

Dorothy walks away from the table and walk toward bar/bar stools and then walk behind the bar. At the same time Sam, Mathias and Walt are going over the flyers from house number two, three and four.

"I think you should put an offer in on the log ranch house that is on Ranch Road, Sam!"

"I like the house, but the house is too, far from town and the closes neighbor would be twenty-three and half miles away from me Dad!"

"But the reservation is not that far from that house.!"

"I would not feel safe in a house that in the middle of nowhere when I am pregnant or being in the middle of nowhere with a newborn baby."

"All right Sam, you need to feel safe in the house, so the house on Ranch Road is out of the running."

"Thanks dad, I think it between house number two and house number three then."

"Walt's which of the house do you think I should put an offer on?"

"Number two because for the most part the house is move-in-ready. You may want to repaint some walls in the bedrooms or changes the wall colors downstairs if you want to, but the wall could stay the color there are for now. I also think that all the work that needs to be done to house number three would be too much work for you right now."

"That what I was thinking Walt, I would have to replace all the floors, repaint every room, remodel the kitchen and the bathroom and kitchen would have to be done before I move into the house."

"(Mathias and Walt) Then let take number three out of the running Sam."

"All right, dad and Walt, I think that I am go back to house number two after we eat and talk to the real estate agent."

"I should head back to the police station after I eat."

"That is fine Walt."

At the same time Dorothy brings they drinks over to the table Walt, Sam and Mathias is sitting at. Eight minutes later Dorothy's has brought both Walt and Sam's food over to the table and set the plate the food are on in front of Walt and Sam. Dorothy is now head back to the kitchen to get Mathias food. Once Mathias has his food, Sam, Walt and Mathias eat their food and Walt and Mathias gets to know each other a little better. After they finish eaten, Walt pay for his, Sam and Mathias meal and also pay the tip. Sam and Mathias then leave the busy bee and get into Sam suv. At the same time Walt is walking toward the police station, Walt waves to Sam and Mathias as Sam drives by and Mathias and Sam's wave back at Walt.


	3. Chapter Three: Sacramone Case

Author note: I made up Diana, David, Sean, Shannon and Hannah Sacramone (family), Robert Brooks, Malachi Strand Jr. and the email address the kidnapper's in this chapter used (so it is not a real email address). Also, I made up the kidnaped case, it's a fictitious case and did not happen in real life.

Chapter Three: Sacramone case

It is three o'clock in the morning on April 17, 2012, Ferg is sitting at his desk taking phone calls that are coming into the station and he is also helping anyone who comes into the station, so far there has only been one call about a hit and run on county road nine. Ferg has just got off of the phone from calling Branch and letting Branch know that he has to go to the scene of a hit and run on county road nine. A short while later at the scene of the hit and run car accident Branch and a middle age man with blonde hair and blue eyes are standing in front of a red Ford Ranger, which back end is crush and both of the Branch and the owner of the truck look tired. Branch has a pen in his right hand and holding a clipboard in his left hand. The clipboard has papers on it. Branch is writing down what the driver of the truck is saying to him. So far Branch has taken pictures of the truck and got the man name, which is Robert Brook. Branch has also got Mr. Brook car insurance information too.

"Mr. Brook's can you describe the vehicle that hit your Ford Ranger and can you describe the driver of the vehicle that hit your truck?"

"The vehicle was a 2008 Ford Expedition that was blue with a gray stripe around the bottom of the vehicle. The front bumper grille was silver and the SUV had no license plates. I could not see the face of the driver of the SUV or the face of the passenger in the front seat because they had ski masks on, but as the SUV went by me before speed off I notice two girls in the back seat. I also notice the girls did not have they seat belts on and both of the girls had medium brown hair and brown eyes. The two girls were wearing purple pajamas and they hair was French braid. It also looked like the girls were asleep, but I am not sure."

"That good enough, I am going to go to my Dodge Charger to finish filling out the paperwork and call a tow truck. If you want Mr. Brook, you can come to my car and sit in my car, so you can stay warm as you wait for the tow truck and the person who is coming to give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Officer Branch."

Branch and Mr. Brook walk over to the Dodge Charger, Branch unlocks the doors and get into the car first, he grabs his cellphone off the passenger seat, so Mr. Brook can sit down. Mr. Brooks gets into the car and he sits in the passenger seat of the car. Meanwhile, back at the police station Ferg has stands up from his desk chair and has just start walking toward the ready room, when the phone starts ringing. He turns around and picks up the phone headset, he then puts the headset up to his right ear.

"You have reach Absaroka County police station, this is deputy Ferguson, how can I help you?"

"This is a nine-one-one operator that is on duty and I am call to let you know about a possible kidnaping case in your county, at the household of Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone."

Ferg takes down all the information from the 911 operator and then hang up the phone. He then grabs the sheet of paper that Ruby gave him at the start of the shift, which has Walt home phone numbers, Henry Stand Bear's (Walt's best friend) cellphone, Red Pony and his home numbers, along with Branch cellphone and home phone numbers. The piece of paper also has Sam new cellphone number and new home phone number on it. Seeing that Branch is at a scene of a hit and run, Ferg try calling Walt's home phone number and gets the answering machine. Ferg leaves Walt a message and then try calling Henry Stand Bear cellphone to see if Walt is helping him clean up the Red Pony, after four rings Henry's answer his cellphone.

"This is Henry Standing Bearing, how can I help you?"

"Hi Henry's this is deputy Ferguson from the police station is Walt with you?"

"No, I have no seen Walt since I drop off dinner for Branch, Sam, Ruby, Walt and you. If you need him to go out to a scene of a crime, I would keep trying his house phone until you reach him."

"I will, bye!"

"Bye."

Ferg hangs up the phone and then picks up the phone again and tries Walt home phone number a second time and gets the answering machine for a second time. Ferg leaves a second message on the answering machine and then hangs up the phone. At the same time at Walt Longmire's house, he is laying on the couch in his living room and is asleep with a cold compress on his head, because he has a splitting headache. Walt does not hear the phone ring, because he has turn the ringing on the phone off before he laid down. Walt also does not hear Ferg leaves the messages, because he turned the volume down on the answering machine before he laid down too. At the same time Downtown at the police station, Ferg is dialing Sam's home phone number and after three rings the answering machine comes on. Ferg hangs up and dialing Sam cellphone number. Meanwhile, at Sam's house on Fort Street, Sam is in her bedroom and is asleep on her bed (the full size ivory upholstered tuft-headboard is up against the wall on the left-hand side of the bedroom, if your back is to the bedroom door). Sam stirs a little in her bed when the house phone rings, but does not wake up because the volume is set to low on the phone that is setting on the nightstand next to her bed (on the right-hand size of the bed (if you are laying on your back). When her cellphone start ringing Sam wakes up, because the cellphone ring tone is set on high and the ringing sound is coming from nightstand, which is right by her ears. Sam reaches over to the nightstand and hits the sent button on her new silver Samsung Intensity cellphone. Sam then hits the speaker phone button on the cellphone and she starts rubbing her eyes, as she talks.

"Samantha Caldwell speaking!"

"Sam's it Ferg did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but it's all right. What do you need?"

"I need you to go out to a crime scene!"

"What happening Ferg?"

"The twin daughter's of Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone was kidnaped tonight."

"Sorry to hear that Ferg, but Branch Connally's on call tonight Ferg."

"I know that, but he already at a hit and run and I can't reach Walt."

"All right, I will go to the house, texts me the address and the rest of the information Ferg."

"I will Sam."

Sam hit the end button on her cellphone, she then gets out of bed and looks down at her gray pajama pants and matching gray pajama tank top. A few moments later Sam walks over to her closet, which is across from her bed and on the left-hand side of the bedroom door (if your back is to the door). Sam opens up the closet door and grabs a pair of dark skinny leg blue jeans, black tank top and a short sleeve uniform shirt out of her closet. Sam's toss the clothing onto her bed and shut the closet door. She then walks over to the six-drawer maple dresser that has a cherry finish and the dresser is up against the right-hand wall and across from her bed (if your back is to the bedroom door). Sam open up the first and second drawers (there are two drawers in each row) and she grabs socks, underwear and a black bra. Sam closes the two dresser drawers and walks out of her bedroom into the hallway. She then walks into the bathroom, which is across the hall from her bedroom. Once in the bathroom, she takes a few minutes to use the bathroom and put on her bra, underwear and sock on. Sam then brushes her tooth, combs her hair and put her hair into a ponytail. When finished in the bathroom, Sam's walk out of the bathroom and walk across the hallway and into her bedroom. Sam walks over to her bed and then Sam changing into her jean and tank top, wishing that she was still asleep. A few moments later she walks over to the maple dresser and looks at the top of the dresser. Sam sees her bulletproof vest on the left side of the dresser and her duty belt on the right side of the dresser. She grabs her bulletproof vest off the top of the dresser and puts the bulletproof vest on, as she walks over to her bed. Sam then puts on her uniform shirt and she tucks in the uniform shirt. A few moments later, Sam is checking her duty belt to make sure her badge, black SIG-Sauer P226R (9mm) is in the holster and the radio is on the right-hand side of the belt. She then make sure that the extra magazine clips (which holds 15 round each), glove case that has latex gloves in the case is on the left-hand side of the belt. Sam then make sure that her handcuff is in the handcuff case on the back of the belt and the handcuff key holder is on the right side of the handcuff case, once she knows everything is on her duty belt, she starts putting her duty belt on and at the same time her cellphone start ringing, Sam finishes putting the belt on. Sam then walks over to the nightstand and picks up her cellphone. Sam sees that she misses a text message from Ferg, she opens the text message up to see where the Sacramone house is located. Sam starts walking out of her bedroom reading the text massage, but stop walking and she turns around. Sam then walks over to the nightstand and grabs her name tag off of the nightstand. Sam set her cellphone on the nightstand and pins the name tag above the right chest pocket of her uniform shirt. A moment later Sam grabs her cellphone off of the nightstand. Sam walks out of her bedroom and into the hallway, she then walks over to the staircase. Sam walks downstairs and into the living room and once in the living room she walks over to the front door. Sam puts on her tan work boots and after she has tied both of her boots, Sam grabs her black crime scene kit bag and her purse off of the floor by the front door. Sam pulls the keys to her police Chevrolet Tahoe SUV out of her purse and at the same time Sam walks out the front door, thinking to herself I am happy that it has stop raining and I hope it does not start rain again any time soon. Sam walks over to the driveway and up to the police Chevrolet Tahoe SUV, which is white. The SUV also has a yellow stripe down the center, along with a sheriff star on the front doors and the SUV hatch and the words sheriff dept. is before the yellow stripe ends. The police SUV is parked next to Sam personal silver ford SUV in the driveway, Sam's open up the driver side door and gets into the Chevrolet Tahoe. Sam sets her purse, crime scene kit and cellphone onto the passenger's seat. She then close the door of the SUV and lean back in the driver seat. She then close her eyes and wishing that she was still asleep, because she is exhausted and stomach is queasy from morning sickness. A couple minutes later Sam backs the Chevrolet Tahoe out of her driveway and onto Fort Street. She then starts heading to the Sacramone house, which is on Clear Creek Road. A short time later, Sam pulls the Chevrolet Tahoe up in front of the Sacramone's house, because the small driveway on the left-hand side of the house has a car and a minivan parked in the driveway and there is no space for an SUV. Sam notices that the Sacramone house is a red two-story craftsman house that has a front porch and a balcony on the front of the house. Sam then notices the front of the house has one window on the left-hand side and the front door is on the right-hand side of the house (if looking at the front of the house). On the second floor there is a window on the left-hand side of the house, followed by two doors that leads to the balcony and then a second window. Sam takes her eyes off of the house, then looks at the clock on the dashboard and sees it is three forty-four in the morning. After shut the SUV off and taking the keys out of the ignition, Sam gets out of the SUV. She close the diver side door and walks over to the passenger side of the SUV, she open up the door and grabs her purse, crime scene kit and cellphone off the passenger seat. A few moments later Sam walks up to the house and a male and female who both are around the age of thirty-three starts walking down the porch steps. Sam notices that the female has dark brown hair and brown eyes and is five feet six inches tall. Sam then notices that the male is six feet tall and has light brown hair with brown eyes. Sam reaches the steps of the porch before Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone's have reached the last step of the porch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone I am deputy and Crime scene investigator (CSI) Samantha Caldwell, I am here to take your statement and collect any evidence that the kidnappers might have left behind. In addition I have to get DNA samples of both the girls, a recent picture of each of your daughters and I need to get fingerprints of every family member that lives in your household, have your twin daughters had their fingerprints taken before?"

"Yes in kindergarten, my wife will give you the cards with the picture. What can we do?"

"Mr. Sacramone you and your wife can go inside and one of you should stay by the phone and listen for the phone, because the kidnapper's could call. I am going to be looking around the house for any evidence that the kidnappers might have left behind in the yard, If the kidnapper's call I want one of you to come and get me."

"(Both Mrs. and Mr. Sacramone) all right."

Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone head back inside the house and Mrs. Sacramone shut the front door behind her. At the same time Sam take the flashlight off of her duty belt and turns the flashlight on. Sam starts walking around the front yard and looking for any signs of foot prints or clues the girl's could have dropped when the kidnapper's take them out of the house, but she does not found any foot prints or evidence in the front yard. Sam walks over to the left-hand side of the house (if you are looking at the front of the house) and see two basement windows, three windows on the first floor and two windows on the second floor of the house. Sam then notices that under the first and second windows are two different sets of boot prints, which are under the roof overhang and were not washes away by the rain. Sam puts on a pair of latex gloves, as she kneels down in front of the first window. Sam then gets into her crime scene kit and take out two rulers. She puts one ruler on the side of the print and puts the other ruler under the print, which tell what size the boot is. Sam sees that the first set of boot prints are a size eleven and half. She then takes her digital camera out of the crime scene kit and takes a couple pictures of the boot prints. Sam moves over to the second window and puts the rulers down on the side of the print, then under the boot print. Sam sees the second set of boot print are a shoe size twelve. She takes a couple pictures of the second set of boot prints and then look around for any other signs of the kidnapper's or the girl's, but the boot prints were the only sign of anyone on the left-hand side of the house. Sam walks into the backyard and starts looking around the yard for signs of the kidnapper's or the girl's. She sees no signs that the girl's dropped anything as they were being taken out of the house, so she starts looking around the porch and outside back walls of the house. Sam notices that there is one window on the first floor, which is on the left-hand side of the back door (the back door is on the right-hand side, if you are looking at the back of the house). She then notices the second floor of the back of the house has no window, but a door that leads to the balcony. Sam takes a closer look at the porch steps and the porch, she sees two different sets of muddy boot prints and both sets of boot prints are going toward the house. But if there were boot prints in the yard the prints were washes away by the rain. Sam puts the rulers down next to all the prints and takes pictures of each of the boot prints, which are shoe sizes eleven and half and twelve. Sam puts the rules back into her crime scene kit. She then walks up the porch steps and onto the porch. Sam looks at the back door and sees the door has been force open. She takes pictures of the door and then set her camera, purse, cellphone and crime scene kit on the porch. A couple minutes later she is dusting the outsides of the door for fingerprints, but after dusting the door handle and the door she does not find any fingerprints. Sam puts her fingerprint powder and brush back into her crime scene kit and gather up her purse, cellphone and crime scene kit. A few moments later Sam walks over to the right-hand side of the house and she starts looking around. She does not see any boot prints on the ground under the window on the right-hand side of the house, which are protected from the rain by the roof overhang. There are three windows on the first and second floors and two basement windows on the right-hand side of the house. Sam walks to the front of the house and then walk up the porch steps. She has just walk up to the front door, when Mrs. Sacramone open up the door. Mrs. Sacramone's step back and let the deputy/CSI walk through the front door and into the living room.

"I am going to take a look around the house and then I will talk with you and your husband."

"That is fine."

Sam takes off her muddy boots and at the same time notice the staircase is across from the front door of the house. Sam set her boots by the front door then starts looking around the living room and at the staircase. But there are no muddy boot prints on the living room hard wood floor or on the staircase, which is also hard wood. Sam walks into the hallway that leads into a pantry, then she walks through the door on the left-hand side (if your back is to the pantry door and the hallway) and walks into the dinning room. There is no sign that the kidnapper's have been in the dinning room, so Sam's walk back into the pantry. She then walks through the door across from the pantry door and walks into the kitchen. She sees no muddy boot prints on the hard wood floor, but when she walks up to the back door that is on the left-hand side (if your back is to the kitchen door), she sees that both of the kidnapper's wiped they boots' on the mat that is setting on the floor in front of the door. Sam takes out her camera and takes pictures of the muddy mat and the inside of the door, which was force open. She then dusts the insides of the door and door handle for fingerprints, but does not found any fingerprints. Meanwhile, across town at Walt's log cabin, Walt has been getting up from the couch, because he needs to use the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom he notices there are three messages on his answering machine, but he walks past the answering and uses the bathroom first. A few moments later he is sitting on the couch with both hands on his forehead, listening to the messages on the answering machine. The first of three messages has just start to play.

"Walt's its Ferg, two girls name Hannah Sacramone and Shannon Sacramone were kidnaped from they home on Clear Creek Road. Branch is at a hit and run and he can't go to the Sacramone house."

The first message ends with a beep right after the word house. Walt rubs his forehead and at the same time lays down on the couch, wishes that he had laid down on his bed and not come back into the living room to listen to the messages on the answering machine. Walt close his eyes and at the same time the second message starts playing.

"Walt, its Ferg again and I am trying to reach you, because I need you to go out to Sacramone's house where the two girls were kidnaped from early this morning. I would hate to call Sam, seeing that she was on call Sunday night and end up working all night and all day yesterday and she hasn't sleep in twenty hours, call . . . "

The second message gets cut off after the word call, Walt's open up his eyes and then sat up on the couch. Walt is just about to stand up and walk over to the phone, when the third and last message start playing.

"Walt's its Ferg again, never minded about calling me back because I call Sam and she is going to the Sacramone house. Bye!"

Walt lays back down on the couch and closes his eyes, thinking I should get up from the couch and walk over to the phone to call Sam's cellphone to see if she needs any help. Walt lies on the couch with his eyes close for a few more minutes and then he gets up. Meanwhile, back at the Sacramone house Sam is putting the fingerprint powder and brush away, when her cellphone start ringing. She looks at the display screen of her cellphone and sees a picture of Walt Longmire's and Walt home phone number on the screen. Sam push the sent button and then push the speaker phone button on her cellphone.

"Deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell speaking, how can I help you?"

"(Sound congested), I am call to see if you need any help at Sacramone's house? I have a splitting headache, but if you need help searching the house for evidences and taken the statement from the Sacramone I can come help you?"

"No Walt because I only have four things left to do."

"What do you have left to do at the Sacramone house?"

"I need to search the second floor of the house and I need to get a DNA sample of the twin girls. Then I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone and get Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone's fingerprints. Then I will be heading to the police station to fill out the paper work for the Amber alert forms."

"That is a lot of work left for you to do by yourself! Are you sure you do not need my help?"

"I do not need your help Walt, just go back to bed and get same rest."

"I will Sam and do not push yourself too hard. If you need to take a break, I want you to take a break because you have to think about your health and the unborn baby health too. Bye."

"I will Walt and good bye!"

Sam push the end button on her cellphone and Sam then picks up her crime scene kit, cellphone and purse. A few moments later, Sam is standing in the second floor hallway with her back to the staircase, which is in the center of the hallway. She looks down at the hallway hard wood floor and takes a deep breath. She turns right then walks down the hallway and open up the first door on the right-hand side. She sees the first room is the bathroom, but there is no sign of struggles in the bathroom. Sam shut the door and start walking down the hallway again. She stops a few steps away from the bathroom door and opens the door on the left-hand side. She looks into the room and sees the master bedroom, which has the same hard wood floor as the rest of the house, beside for the bathroom that has white tiles floor. Sam close the bedroom door and start walking down the hallway again and she walks to the end of the hall. She open up to the last door, which is at the end of the hallway and on the right-hand side (if your back is to the staircase). Sam looks into the room and sees it's a baby boy nursery. She shines her flash light on the crib and sees the baby is asleep. At the same time Mrs. Sacramone walks up behind Sam and put her left hand onto deputy/CSI right shoulder.

"Is my son still asleep?"

"Yes, your son is still asleep."

"Do you need to look around his room?"

"No, but was your son in his bedroom, when his sisters were taken or was he in your bedroom?"

"Sean was with me and my husband in our bedroom at the time the girls were taken from the house. I was breast-feeding Sean's at the time. Shannon and Hannah's bedrooms are down the hall on the left-hand side of the staircase (if your back is to the staircase)."

"I was just doing my job and make sure that I do not miss anything."

"That fine, can I go check on my son?"

"Can you get me your daughter's toothbrushes first?"

"Sure"

Mrs. Sacramone and Sam walk down the hallway and walk up to the bathroom door. Mrs. Sacramone open up the bathroom door and then the two of them walk into the bathroom. At the same time Sam gets two evidence bags out of her crime scene kit, she then writes Hannah Sacramone on the front of one of the bags and Shannon Sacramone on the front of the other bag. Mrs. Sacramone put Hannah's pink and purple toothbrush into the bag that say Hannah and then put Shannon's purple toothbrush into the bag that say Shannon. Sam seals the evidence bags and then she puts the bags into her crime scene kit. Mrs. Sacramone walks out of the bathroom and heads into Sean's bedroom. At the same time Sam walks out of the bathroom and start walking down the hallway. Sam walks past the staircase and up to the open door that is across from Sean's bedroom. She looks at the bedroom door and sees a sign on the door and notice there is pink and purple glitter on the sign. She then notices that the sign says welcome to Shannon's bedroom. Sam set her purse, crime scene kit and cellphone on the floor outside of Shannon's bedroom door and then walks into the bedroom. She looks around the bedroom and sees a cloth laying on the hard wood floor by the bed. Sam turns around so she is facing the bedroom door and then she walks over to the bedroom door. She then walks into the hallway and kneels down in front of her purse, cellphone and crime scene kit. Sam open up her crime scene kit bag and gets her camera and an evidence bag out of her crime scene kit. At the same time she is thinking to herself that the kidnaper could have use chloroform to knock the girls out. Sam stands up then she walks into Shannon's bedroom and takes a picture of the cloth that is laying on the floor by the bed. She then picks up the cloth and put the cloth into the evidence bag. Sam seals up the evidence bag as she is walking to the door of Shannon's bedroom, she then puts the bag into her crime scene kit. Sam gets the fingerprint powder and the brush out of her crime scene kit and dusts Shannon's bedroom door for fingerprints. Sam finds two different sets of adult sized fingerprints and a set of fingerprints that belong to a child around the age of eleven or twelve years of age. Sam put her fingerprint powder, brush, hinged fingerprint lifters that the three sets of fingerprints are on into her crime scene kit and grabs her camera and evidence bag. She then walks back into Shannon's bedroom and looks around the rest of the bedroom, which has purple and pink walls. Sam sees that to the left-hand side of the bedroom door is a nightstand and on the nightstand is a lamp with purple shade, a box of tissues and same use tissues. After the nightstand is the bed and across from the bedroom door are two doors. One of the doors leads to the balcony and the second door is the closet door. Sam walks to the other side of the room and walk up to the balcony door, which is across from the bedroom door. She looks outside, then walks over to the closet and looks into the closet. Sam sees all of the clothing is still in the closet, she then takes pictures of the bedroom and collects the used tissues. Sam then puts the tissues into an evidence bag. A few moments later Sam walks out of Shannon's bedroom door and puts the evidence bags into her crime scene kit. Sam then walks up to the open door, which is on the right-hand side of the hallway (if looking at Shannon's bedroom door). She notices a sign on the bedroom door that match the sign on Shannon's bedroom door. Sam reads the sign, which says welcome to Hannah's bedroom. Before going into Hannah's bedroom, she dusts the door for fingerprints and just like Shannon's bedroom door Sam finds two different sets of adult sized fingerprints and a set of fingerprints that belong to a child around the age of eleven or twelve years of age. After Sam puts the fingerpaint powder, brush and hinged fingerprint lifters that the three sets of fingerprints are on into her crime scene kit. Sam grabs her camera and then she walks into Hannah's bedroom. She looks at the wall first, which are pink and purple, Sam then sees a nightstand on the left-hand side of the bedroom door and just like her sister room there is a box of tissues on the nightstand and several used tissue. There is also a lamp on the nightstand, but Hannah's lamp is pink. After the nightstand is the bed, Sam looks around the room and sees two doors on the far left-hand wall (if your back is to the bedroom door). The first door leads to the balcony and the door to the right of the balcony door is the closet door (if facing the closet). Sam sees a cloth lay on the hard wood floor by the bed, just like in Shannon's bedroom. Sam takes a picture of the cloth, then walks out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She gets an evidence bag out of her crime scene kit, then walk back into Hannah's bedroom. She picks up cloth and put the cloth into the evidence bag. She then walks out of Hannah's bedroom, as she seals up the evidence bag. Sam puts the evidence bag into her crime scene kit and grabs another evidence bag from the crime scene kit. Sam's walks into Hannah's bedroom and take pictures of Hannah's bedroom. When she finishes taken pictures of the bedroom, Sam picks up used tissues that are on the nightstand and puts the used tissues into an evidence bag. Sam seals the evidence bag, as she walks out of Hannah's bedroom. She then put the evidence bag into her crime scene kit and get another evidence bag out of the crime scene kit. Sam then put the gloves she used into the bag and seal the bag. Sam then put the bag into the crime scene kit and zip up the crime scene kit bag. Sam picks up her purse, crime scene kit and cellphone and walk down the hallway. She then walks toward the staircase yawning into her right hand. A few moments later Sam walks into the living room and sets her purse and cellphone by the front door. She then starts walking toward Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone, as she walks toward the couch and love seat, Sam sees Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone is sitting on the couch, which is in front of the window (on the left-hand side of the front door, if your back is to the door) and Sam also sees that Mrs. Sacramone is holding her son. Sam's walks over to the love seat (which is across from the couch) and sits in the love seat, she then set her crime scene kit on the floor next to the love seat. At the same time Mrs. Sacramone stands up and hands Sean to her husband. Mrs. Sacramone then walks over to the wall on the left-hand side of the living room (if your back is to the front door) and takes a frame picture off the wall. Mrs. Sacramone walks over to Sam as she is taking the picture out off the frame. When she reaches the love seat, Mrs. Sacramone hands the pictures to Sam, who looks at the picture and see two girls, who are looking at they baby brother Sean. Sam's also notice that the girls have medium brown hair and brown eyes and are identical. Sam then notices that the girls look to be twelve years old and are wearing purple skirts and white shirts that have pink and purple roses on the shirts. Sam also notices that the baby boy has light brown hair and brown eyes. In addition Sean is wearing a blue onies with a teddy bear on the onies and a pair of black dress pants. Mrs. Sacramone set the empty picture frame onto the coffee table that is in between the couch and love seat and then walks up to the side table that is up against the wall, which is in between the two doorways that lead into the dinning room (on the left-hand side) and the pantry (on the right-hand side). Mrs. Sacramone opens the side table drawer and she looks through the drawer, she then pulls out two cards. Mrs. Sacramone shut the side table drawer and then walks over to Sam. Mrs. Sacramone hands Sam two-fingerprint cards, which have Shannon and Hannah fingerprints on the cards.

"This is the most recent picture I have of Hannah and Shannon and both girls are with they baby brother Sean, it was taken five and half weeks ago and here are Shannon and Hannah fingerprint cards!"

"I will make a copy of the pictures and get the original picture back to you. And I will cut Sean out of the copy of the picture that is being put on the Amber alert, Mrs. Sacramone."

'Thanks"

Mrs. Sacramone walks over to her husband and son and takes Sean from her husband. She then starts pace, as the same time Sam takes a deep breath and then looks at Mrs. Sacramone and Sean. Sam then she looks over at Mr. Sacramone, who is staring at the hard wood floor. Sam's pick up her crime scene kit and then she unzips the bag and takes a folder out of her crime scene kit. Sam puts the picture into the folder and then she puts the folder into her crime scene kit. Sam then takes out the six hinged fingerprint lifters that have the fingerprints she found on them. She set the hinged fingerprint lifters onto the coffee table and then set the girls fingerprint cards onto the table. She then gets three blank fingerprint cards and a black ink pad out of her crime scene kit.

"Are you going to take our fingerprints now?"

"Yes Mr. Sacramone."

"Do you need Sean fingerprints?"

"Yes."

"Then take Sean first."

"That is fine, Mr. Sacramone."

Sam takes Sean from Mrs. Sacramone and fingerprint the baby boy first. Mrs. Sacramone hold Sean as Sam takes Mr. Sacramone fingerprints. Mr. Sacramone takes his son from his wife and walk into the kitchen to wash his and son hand. At the same time Sam's take Mrs. Sacramone fingerprints, then Mrs. Sacramone walks out of the living room and she heads to the kitchen to washes her hands. At the same time Sam compares the fingerprints she found to Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone, Sean, Shannon and Hannah fingerprint cards. A few moments later Mrs. Sacramone walks into the living room and walk over to the couch. Mrs. Sacramone then takes Sean from her husband and she starts pace again.

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) did the kidnapper's leave behind prints?"

"No, the only prints I found were both of your fingerprints and Shannon and Hannah fingerprints."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) Oh."

"Do you mind if I go upstairs and use the bathroom?"

"No go right ahead."

"Thank you Mrs. Sacramone!"

"You are welcome."

Sam stands up, she then walks over to the staircase and heads upstairs. Once upstairs she walks up to the bathroom door and then walks into the bathroom shut the door behind her, thinking to herself why did I come up here because I do not need to use the bathroom. Sam looks around the bathroom and walks over to the sink, which is between the bathtub shower combination that is on the left-hand side and the toilet that on the right-hand side (if your back is to the bathroom door). She turns on the sink and washes her hand and then dry her hands on the hand towel. Sam then looks in the mirror above the sink and sees tears running down her cheeks. Sam grabs two tissues from the tissue's box that is setting on the back of the toilet and wipes the tears of her face, thinking to herself I did not realizes that I was crying. A few minutes later Sam walks back into the living to found both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone's pace. Sam walks over to the love seat and sits down in the love seat, she then gathers up the fingerprint cards, hinged fingerprint lifters and ink pad and puts the fingerprint cards, hinged fingerprint lifters and ink pad into her crime scene kit. Sam zip up the crime scene kit bag and then she set the bag on the floor by the love seat. Mr. Sacramone walks over to the couch and takes a sat, but Mrs. Sacramone who still holding her son continues to pace. Sam takes a deep breath and then begins to take Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone statement.

"What time did you discover that Hannah and Shannon were gone?"

"Around three o'clock this morning, I was feeding Sean and I heard noise in the hallway and some foot steps that were not Shannon, Hannah or Mr. Sacramone's that was asleep in the bed next to me. I did not think too much of the noises that I was hearing or of the foot steps, because it's an old house and old houses make noise. When I finish feeding Sean at three fifteen, I take Sean back to his bedroom and laid him in his crib. As I was walking out of Sean's bedroom, I decided to check on Hannah and Shannon's before going back to bed. When I walk up to Shannon and Hannah bedroom doors and open up the doors, I found that Shannon and Hannah were not in they bedrooms. Then I checked the bathroom and the girls were not in the bathroom, so I went downstairs and looked in the living room, dinning room and kitchen, but the girls were not in any of the room. When I was in the kitchen I notice there was mud on the floor mat and that the door had been forced open. I know that something was not right so I run upstairs and into the master bedroom, I then woke up my husband and told him what was going on. He told me to go sat in Sean room and he would look around the house."

"I walk my wife into our sons' bedroom, then I look around his room and once my wife was sitting in the rocking chair I walk out of Sean's bedroom. Then I shut the door behind me and I start rechecking all the rooms in the house. I could not find Hannah or Shannon's in any of the rooms. When I was in the kitchen, I saw that the back door had been force open, so I did not touch the door. But I look out the kitchen window and I sew no one in the yard. I run into the living room and look out the window and I sew no one in the front yard. So I run over to the staircase and run upstairs and into my wife and my bedroom. Then I called 911 and report that our daughter's were kidnaped."

"How old are Hannah and Shannon?"

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) They turn twelve years old four-days ago."

"Does Shannon or Hannah have any health issues that I should know about?"

"(Crying) The girl's do not have any health problems and do not have any allergies. But both of the girls have head colds and are running low grade fevers right now. That was the reason I was going to the girl's bedrooms to check on them to see how they were feeling and to check the girl's temperature."

"That is good to know, Mrs. Sacramone. What were Hannah and Shannon wearing to bed tonight? I need to know to put the information on the Amber alert."

"They were wearing purple pajamas and they hair was French braid."

"Thanks. I do not have any more question for you right now, if the kidnapper's contact you please call the police station and let me know what they said and if you cannot reach me let one of the other deputy's or sheriff Walt Longmire knows that the kidnapper's contact you and what they say."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) We will and thanks for getting out of bed and getting to our house so fast!"

"You are welcome and I am only doing my job."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) thank you anyway!"

Sam stands up and grabs her crime scene kit. She then hands Mr. Sacramone a business card with her phone number and office extension, along with her cellphone number, that way Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone can reach her at the police station or on her cellphone.

"Thank for the business card, I will put the card by the phone."

"You are welcome. When I know anything, I will call and give you an update."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) Thanks."

Sam walks over to the front door and set her crime scene kit by her cellphone and purse. Sam then puts her work boots on and ties the boots. Mr. Sacramone walks over to the front door, as Sam picks up her purse, cellphone and crime scene kit and then Mr. Sacramone open up the front door. Sam walks out of the house and at the same time Mr. Sacramone stands at the front door to make sure that the deputy/CSI Samantha Caldwell gets out to her SUV safely. As Samantha Caldwell start driving down the street, Mr. Sacramone shut the front door. Meanwhile, Sam has reaches the intersection and she stops for the stop sign. When its Sam's turn to go, she turns right off of Clear Creek Road. She then starts driving toward the police station, several minutes later Sam pulls the Chevrolet Tahoe up behind Ferg blue1979 Pontiac Firebird Trans. Am (that is parked on the side of the street across from where the police station is located). The first thing Sam does after putting the SUV into the park position is to look at the clock on the dashboard. Sam sees its five fifty-nine in the morning and a few moments later Sam is getting her purse, cellphone and crime scene kit off the passenger seat. At the same time Branch pulls his Dodge Charger up behind Sam Chevrolet Tahoe. Branch Connally's grab the clipboard and camera off the passenger seat of his car, then Branch gets out of the car. Branch's walk up to Sam's as she close the passengers' door of the SUV and then Sam and Branch start talking to each other as they cross the street.

"You came into work early this morning, Sam!"

"Ferg called me into work and had me go out to a house on Clear Creek Road. When I get to the house I had to collect evidence and take a statement from Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone who twin girls were kidnaped this morning."

"You were on call Sunday night and end up working for twenty-four-hour straight Ferg should have call Walt into work!"

"Ferg did try to reach Walt, but could not reach him and you were working a hit and run all ready."

"It has been a busy morning already."

"Yes it has been and I have a question to ask you. Do you have the test kit at the station to test for chloroform and can you run DNA here or do you have to send the evidences out to be tested?"

"We take the evidences to Dr. Bloomfield at the hospital and he runs the tests for us."

"Thanks, I will get the paperwork for the Amber alert forms done first. Then I will upload all the pictures from the Sacramone house onto my laptop and start printing the pictures out. As the pictures are printing out, I will make a copy of Shannon and Hannah's picture and once all the pictures of the Sacramone house are printed out, I will take the bags of evidences with the cloths that need to be tested for chloroform, along with the four items that needs to have DNA run on them, to the hospital."

"What Items need to have DNA run?"

"Used tissues from both girl's bedroom and the girl's toothbrushes."

"Do the girl's have colds?"

"Yes, both Shannon and Hannah have head cold and are running low grade fevers."

"We need to found the girl's and get them home safely!"

"Yes, we do!"

At the same time Branch and Sam's reach the door to the police station, the two of them stop talking. Branch looks over at Sam and he sees that Sam hands are full, so Branch opens the station door. He let Sam walk into the police station first, he then follows Sam's into the station and shut the door behind him. Sam and Branch walk upstairs and into the second floor lobby, yawning. The two of them walk past the reception area door and Branch walk ahead of Sam, then he walks over to the door that leads to the officer's desk area. Branch open up the door and hold the door open for Sam, she walks through the door and then Branch walks through the door. Branch shut the door and at the same time Sam set her purse, cellphone and crime scene kit onto the right-hand side of her desk (if sitting at the desk) and next to her laptop, which is on the left-hand side of the desk. She pulls her desk chair out and then sits in her desk chair. Sam's desk is on the left-hand side (if looking at the two desks under the window) and the desk is across from Branch Connally's desk. Ferg stands up and walks over to Sam and the two of them start talking. At the same time Branch head over to the reception area and walks up to Ruby's desk, he set his report on the hit and run onto the desk. Branch then walks over to the white file cabinet and gets two copies of the Amber alert forms out of the first drawer of the file cabinet for Sam's. A few moments later Branch walks up to Sam's desk and hand her the Amber alert forms and Sam takes the forms from her co-worker.

"Thank you Branch, for getting me two copies of Amber alert forms."

"You are welcome Sam."

Sam set the Amber alert forms onto her desk, as Branch's walk over to his desk. When Branch reaches his desk, he pulls the desk chair out and sits in his desk chair. At the same time Sam opens up the top drawer that is on the right-hand side of the desk (if you are sitting at the desk) and she gets out a pen. Sam set the pen onto the desk and then close the drawer. She then open up the second drawer and grab her purse off the top of the desk. She puts her purse into the desk drawer and closes the door, at the same time Ferg is making a pot of coffee. Sam grabs the crime scene kit bag off of the desk and set the bag onto the floor behind her desk. Sam then leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. After rest her eyes for a few minutes, Sam opens her eyes and look at Ferg and sees he sitting at his desk. Sam picks the pen up and then she starts filling out the Amber alert forms. Branch who is sitting at his desk notice that Sam is writing down the detail of what Shannon Sacramone's look like, Branch's start reading the Amber alert form upside down and he reads that Shannon is twelve years old. He then read that Shannon has medium brown hair and brown eyes and was last seen wearing purple pajama, with her hair French braid. Branch's stand up and walks over to Ruby' desk, he then grabs the hit and run report. He walks over to Sam's desk and set the report on top of the Amber alert forms, which makes Sam stop writing. She looks up from the form and then looks at Branch, who is standing next to her desk.

"I am trying to fill out the Amber alert forms for Shannon and then I have to fill out Amber alert forms on Hannah."

"Just take a couple moments to read my hit and run report Sam, you might find the information on the report useful in filling out the description of the vehicle the suspect was driving!"

"Fine, Branch."

Sam's pick up the car accident hit and run report and start to read the report. At the same time Branch walk over to the small side table, that the coffee pot and mugs are setting on and he gets himself a cup of coffee. Branch is walking over to his desk and drinking his coffee, when Sam reaches the description of the vehicle that crush into the Ford Ranger and then she starts reading the section that say there were two girls in the back seat of the SUV. At the same time Branch sits down in his desk chair as Sam's stop reading the report. When Sam finish reading the report, she set the report on her desk and pick up her pen. She then starts writing the description of suspects (who were ski masks) and the suspect vehicle description on the Amber alert form. When she finishes filling the suspect vehicle description out Sam set the pen down on her desk, then leans back in her chair and resting her hand on her stomach. She then close her eyes, wishing that Ferg would not have made coffee because the smell of the coffee is making her stomach queasy. Branch and Ferg are looking at Sam, but before either of them can say anything to Sam, she starts talking.

"Branch I think your hit and run case is connected to the kidnaping case that I'm working."

"So do I, Sam!"

"Branch, you should let Walt know what is going on?"

"I will Ferg."

"Branch, let hold off on calling Walt. I will let Walt know what going on when he gets into work."

"He is the sheriff and should know what going on right away Sam!"

"I will call him Ferg!"

"Branch, do not call Walt you know that when he left work yesterday he had a headache and when he called me at three o'clock this morning to see if I need help at the Sacramone's house, he told me that he had a splitting headache. In addition Walt sound congested and his voice sound hoarsely. I told him that I did not need help and for him to get some sleep. I think we should let him sleep as long as possible before waken him up!"

"No, Branch should call Walt, Sam!"

"No Ferg, Sam is right on this one. We are going to let Walt get more sleep. Sam will finish filling out the Amber alert reports. Then she will send the Amber alert forms and picture to the national crime information center and let the news stations know two Amber's alerts have been issues for Shannon and Hannah Sacramone's and sent the news stations a copy of the girl's picture. If Walt has not come into the station by ten o'clock, then one of us will call him to let him know what is going on. Ferg you have been at the station all night, go home and get some sleep. Sam and I can cover the phones until Ruby's get into work!"

"Ok, Branch."

Ferg stands up and grabs his key off his desk, he then walks into the reception area. Ferg then walks over to the door and Sam and Branch watch Ferg's walk out of the door, then Sam gets back to work on filling out the Amber alert forms. Two hours later at eight o'clock in the morning Ruby walk through the door and into the reception area. At the same time Sam walk up to Ruby's desk with the Amber alter forms, Shannon, Hannah and Sean pictures and also the report of the hit and run in her hands.

"Is all that paperwork for me Sam?"

"First I need you to make a copy of the picture of Hannah and Shannon Sacramone and remove they baby brother form the picture. Then I need to you to send the Amber alert forms and picture to the national crime information center, other county police stations, highway patrol stations, state police stations and to the Cheyenne reservation police stations. I also need you to send a copy of the girl's pictures and description of the SUV that Hannah and Shannon's were last seen asleep in the back seat of, to all the news stations. Also, here is the report on Branch hit and run, which is how we found out that the hit and run and the kidnaping case is relation to each other."

"I will make a copy of the picture first and cut Sean out of the picture. Then I will take care of the Amber alerts. Third I will get hold of the news stations and fax the new station the picture of Hannah and Shannon. Then I will file the hit and run report Sam!"

"Thank you Ruby."

"You are welcome Sam."

"Branch will you call the Sacramone and let them know about the SUV, before all the news stations start reporting about the SUV?"

"I will call them right now Sam."

"Thank you Branch."

"You are welcome Sam"

"Has Walt come into work yet?"

"No Ruby."

"Has anyone call and let him know what is going on?"

'If Walt has not come into work by ten o'clock, then one of us was going to call him, Ruby."

"Ok, Sam."

Branch picks up his phone and starts dialing the Sacramone's home phone number, as Sam's walk over to her desk. Once at her desk Sam gets the digital camera out of her crime scene kit. Sam then takes the memory card out of her digital camera and at the same time sits in her desk chair. She put the digital camera memory card into her laptop memory slot and then she turns the laptop on. Sam's lean back in her chair and close her eyes, as she waits for the laptop to start up. A few minutes later Sam is save copies of the pictures from the Sacramone's house onto her laptop. At the same time Branch hang up his phone and lean back in his seat. He then put his white cowboys' hat over his face and close his eyes, as Sam started to print out the pictures from the Sacramone's house. At 9:30 A.M. Sam and Ruby's hear the officer's desk area door open up, Sam and Ruby look over at the door to see Walt walking through the door carry a large pastry box from the bakery down the street. Sam and Ruby also notice that Walt is not wearing his brown cowboys' hat, which is unusually and Walt still has his sunglass on. At the same time Walt is walking over to Ferg's desk and he set the pastry box down on the desk. Walt then looks around the room to see that Sam is busy print out pictures from the Sacramone's house, he also notices Ruby is busy answering the phone and then Walt sees that Branch is asleep at his desk. Walt then pulls Ferg's Desk chair out and sits in the chair. He then leans back and closes his eyes, but since he has his sunglass on Ruby and Sam can't see that his eyes are close.

"(Sound congested and his voice is hoarse) Sam's give me a update on the kidnaping case that you are working on?"

"I went to the Sacramone's house and found two set of muddy boot prints under the first and second windows on the left-hand side of the house that did not get washes away by the rain, because the overhangs from the roof protect the prints from the rain. I also found the same two sets of muddy boot prints on the back porch steps and back porch and the back door was forced open. Once inside the house I found no sets of muddy boot prints on the hard wood floors, because the kidnapper's had wiped his or her boots on the door mat before coming into the house. Upstairs in Hannah and Shannon's bedroom I found a cloth laying on the floor by both of the girl's bed, I think that the kidnapper's use chloroform to knock the girls out. I put each of the cloths into there own evidence bags and then take pictures of used tissues that was on Shannon and Hannah nightstand. Then I colleted the used tissues from each of the nightstands and put the used tissues into evidence bags. I also get the girls toothbrushes from Mrs. Sacramone to get Hannah and Shannon's DNA. I also put the gloves I used into an evidence bag and seal the bag, I have put the seal evidence bag with the gloves into the evidence box that I start for the case."

Sam points down to the brown cardboard boxes on the floor beside her desk and notice that Walt is not looking at the boxes. She figures that he has his eyes close and goes back to tell him where she at in the case.

"I still need to take the six evidence bags to Dr. Bloomfield at the hospital from him to test the cloths for chloroform and run DNA on the toothbrush to get the girl's DNA and also run DNA on the tissue. When I get to the police station I filled out the Amber alert forms and as I was filling out the first Amber alert form for Shannon Sacramone, Branch had me read his hit and run report and his hit and run and the kidnaping case is relation."

"How is Branch hit and run and your kidnaped case relation Sam?"

"Robert Brook whose red Ford Ranger was hit, said he saw two girls asleep, in the back seat and the girl's were not wearing seat belts. Mr. Brook also said the girl's was wearing purple pajama and had brown eyes and medium brown hair and the girl's hair was French braid. Shannon and Hannah both have brown eyes, medium brown hair and was last seen wearing purple pajama and hair French braid."

"What does the vehicle that hit Robert Brook's truck look like and did he say what the driver and passenger in the vehicle that hit him look like?"

"The vehicle was a 2008 Ford expedition that was blue with a gray stripe around the bottom and the front bumper grille was silver. Mr. Brooks also said the SUV had no license plates and the driver and passenger was wearing ski masks."

"Why is Branch not out looking for the SUV?"

"He is getting some sleep before he joining the other county police, highway patrol, state police and Cheyenne reservation police in the search for the SUV."

"How long has he been asleep, Sam?"

"About an hour and fifteen minutes."

At the same time Sam's is answer Walt question, Ruby walks up to the divider between the reception area and officer's desk area. She then open up the swing door and Ruby walks into the officer's desk area, with the original picture of Hannah, Shannon and Sean in her left hand. Ruby then walks up to Sam's desk and set the picture on the desk in front of Sam. Ruby then walks over to Branch's desk and up to Branch. She then takes the cowboy hat off his face and set the hat on his desk. Ruby walks behind Branch and puts her hand on his shoulders, she then starts to shakes his shoulders.

"Branch its time for you to wake up, Walt here and on his way here Walt stops at the bakery. He picked up pastry and danish for us to eat for breakfast."

"Fifteen more minutes please Ruby!"

Walt stands up and walks over to Branch and Ruby, Walt then taps Ruby on her left shoulder and she steps away from Branch, then walks over to Ferg's desk. At the same time Walt pulls Branch's desk chair out and turns the chair, so Branch is facing him. Walt then leans over putting his hand onto Branch's knees, but by now Branch has gone back to sleep, so Walt put pressure onto Branch's knees.

"(Yelling) Branch's wake up now!"

Branch jumps in his seat, which cause Walt to take his hand of Branch knees and stubble backwards. Branch open up his eyes and see Walt standing in front of him and looking down at him. Branch then notices that Walt is still wearing his sunglass, but is not wearing his cowboys' hat.

"I am up Walt, did Ruby say something about you picking up pastry and danish?"

"Yes, she did."

Walt walks away from Branch and start walking toward his office. At the same time Ruby walk over to Branch's desk carry a large pastry box, which is open. When Ruby reach Branch's desk, she holds the pastry box so Branch can see into the box. Branch looks inside the large pastry box and sees apple danish, blueberry danish, strawberry danish, raspberry danish, lemon danish, peach danish, apricot danish, Apple turnovers, strawberry turnover and lemon turnovers. At the sometime Walt has walked back over to Sam and Branch desks and has set paper plates and napkins onto both desks. Branch's grab a apple danish and strawberry turnover out of the box and set the turnover and danish onto his plate. He picks up the turnover and start to eat the turnover, as Ruby's walk up to Sam's desk. Ruby then holds the box up in front of Sam, but she does not look into the pastry box or at Ruby. Sam shakes her head no and Ruby's looks at Sam, then looks at Walt with a worry look on her face. Walt takes his sunglass off and gives Ruby a look that say I will handle this. Walt then kneels down in front of Sam desk chair and turn the chair so Sam is facing him and he looks into Sam eyes.

"Sam's have you eaten anything this morning or taken your prenatal vitamin?"

"No, Walt, my stomach is queasy this morning and I'm not hunger!"

"You need to eat something and you also need to take your prenatal vitamin!"

"Walt leave Sam alone, if she is not hunger you can't force her to eat!"

"Branch's stay out of this and eat your turnover and danish! Sam needs to eat for her health and her unborn baby health to!"

"Fine, I will take an apple danish and I will take my prenatal vitamin after I eat the danish. Will you get me some water to drink?"

"Sure and Branch when you finish eating, I want you to join in the search for the SUV that Hannah and Shannon were last seen in."

"Sure Walt!"

Sam takes an apple danish out of the pastry box and takes a bite out of the danish. At the same time Ruby walks over to Ferg's desk and set the pastry box on the desk. Ruby then heads to her desk, as Walt watch Sam takes a couple bites from the danish and then he stands up. Walt walks over to the small table that the coffee pot and mugs are on and grab a mug off the table. He then walks into the small room between the officer's desk area and his office. He walks into the ready room and turns the sink on. Walt full the mug with water, then turn the sink off and few moments later he walks up to Sam's desk. Walt set the mug on Sam's s desk and then he walks over to Ferg's desk. Walt's grab a strawberry danish out of the pastry box, then walks into his office and shut the door behind him. Walt walks over to the couch eating the strawberry danish and he sits down on the couch. He finishes eating the danish and then lay down on the couch. Walt close his eye wishing that he do not have a sore throat and that his nose was not congested, he also wishes that his head would stop pounding. Eleven minutes later Branch has thrown out his and Sam used paper plate and napkins, because the two of them have finish eaten. At the same time Sam is getting the six evidence bags out of her crime scene kit. After Sam has pulled out all six evidence bags, she set the bags onto her desk and leans back in her chair. Sam then close her eyes and wrap her arms around her stomach. At the same time Sam's is thinking to herself I hope that the nauseous will pass soon. Branch looks over at Sam as he is putting his cowboys' hat onto his head. He notices that she has her eyes closed and her arms are wrapped around her stomach, Branch notices that Sam has started to look a little green and at the same time she starts talking.

"Branch, will you drop the six evidence bags off at the hospital and ask Dr. Bloomfield to test the cloths for chloroform and to run DNA on the toothbrushes to give us Hannah and Shannon DNA. Also ask Dr. Bloomfield to run DNA on the tissues to make sure the tissues were used by Shannon and Hannah and not the unknown suspects?"

"No, I have to join the search for the SUV."

"Please, Branch."

"No!"

"But you are already going out and I am exhausted and my stomach really queasy Branch!"

At the same time Walt appears in the doorway of the small room that is between his office and the officer's desk area and he is rubbing his forehead with his left hand. Branch's who was staring at Sam's stop looking at her and start looking at Walt. Branch is thinking to himself I have never see Walt's look so tired or unwell before. Branch is about to say something to Walt about how he looks, but stop when he sees the anger look on his boss face.

"Keep the volume down because I still have a splitting headache. Branch I want you to take the six evidence bags to Dr. Bloomfield and then join the search for the 2008 Ford expedition."

"No Walt, Sam collect the evidence and she should take the six evidence bags to Dr. Bloomfield, why should she get out of during part of her job just because she is tired, I was call into work last night too and I am also tired?"

"Branch, I am not trying to get out of during part of my gagging job gagging..."

Sam puts her hands over her mouth and stands up from her chair. She then runs over to the doorway that Walt standing in and runs past Walt and into the ready room. She runs over to the toilet and kneels down in front of the toilet, at the same time Sam takes her hand off her mouth. She then starts throwing up into the toilet. Meanwhile in the officer's desk area Branch is looking down at his feet and Walt is walking up to Sam's desk.

"Branch you are taking the six evidence bags to Dr. Bloomfield and then you will join the search for the 2008 Ford expedition!"

"Fine."

Walt picks up the six evidence bags and hands the bags to Branch. Branch then walks over to the door that lead to the lobby from the officer's desk area. He open up the door and walk into the lobby, shut the door behind him. Ruby looks over at Walt who is still standing by Sam's desk and she can tell that he is feeling under the weather and notice that he is rubbing his forehead again.

"Walt's are you going to make it through your shift or do you need to go home and go back to bed?"

'I will be fine Ruby and I am going to go check on Sam."

Before Ruby can say anything, Walt walks through the doorway and into the small room between the officer's desk area and his office. Walt walks up to the ready room door and look into the ready room, he sees that Sam has stop throwing up. He also notices that Sam back and her head is up against the wooden shelves' unit (that on the wall across from the ready room door). Walt then notices that Sam has eyes close, he walks into the ready room and kneels down beside Sam. Walt then taps Sam on her right shoulder, Sam opens up her eyes and looks at Walt.

"You do not have to worry about taking the six evidence bags to Dr. Bloomfield, because Branch is taking the six evidence bags to him."

"Ok, what do you want me to do Walt?"

"Have you finish printing out the picture of the Sacramone's house?"

"No Walt's, I still have six pictures that I need to be print out."

"Finish printing out the pictures and once all the pictures are printing out, I want you to get a pillow and blanket out of the storage cabinet. Then I want you to lie down on the cot in the holding cell and get some sleep."

"Are you sure Walt? I am fine now and it's not like I am sick I just have morning sickness!"

"Yes and being exhausted can make morning sickness worst, so get some rest!"

"All right."

Walt stands up and then takes ahold of Sam hands and then Walt pulls Sam to her feet. Sam starts to walk to the ready room door, but she stops walking when she does not hear Walt feet steps behind her. Sam turns around and looks at Walt to see that he is now leaning over the sink. Sam also notices that Walt hands are rest on the edge of the sink and he has his eyes close. Sam walks over to the sink and stops beside Walt. Sam takes a good look at her boss/father of her childhood best friend and sees that Walt looks exhausted. She also notices that Walt looks like he in a lot of pain.

"Have you taken any type of pain relief for your headache?"

"No, I try a cold compress and hot compress, but neither the cold compress nor the hot compress work."

"I have a bottle of Tylenol, in my purse. Do you want to take some Tylenol and see if the Tylenol will help your headache Walt?"

"Sure and will you get me a cup of coffee too?"

"Sure Walt."

Sam walks out of the ready room and head back to the officer's desk area. She walks over to her desk and open up the second drawer of the desk. Sam then opens up her purse and grabs the bottle of Tylenol. She open up the bottle and pours two pills into her left hand. Sam close the bottle of Tylenol, then she tosses the bottle back into her purse. She shut the drawer and walks over to the small table that the coffee pot and mugs are on. She picks up the coffee pot and pours some coffee into Walt's mug. Sam then put the coffee pot back onto the warming pad of the coffee maker and picks up Walt's mug. Sam walks into the small room between the officer's desk area and Walt's office and she sees Walt is laying on the couch in his office. Sam's walk into Walt's office and she walks over to the couch. At the same time Walt sat up on the couch, Sam hands him the two Tylenol and his mug. Walt puts the pills into his mouth and takes a drink of coffee.

"Do you want me to close your office door on my way out?"

"Yes."

Walt set the coffee mug on the side table that is by the right arm of the couch (if sitting on the couch) and then he lays down on the couch. Walt close his eyes and at the same time Sam walks out of Walt office, shut the office door behind her. A moment later, Sam walks out of the small room and into the officer's desk area. Sam walks over to her desk and take sits in her desk chair. Sam starts to print out the last six pictures from the Sacramone's house, at the same time Ruby walks over to Sam's with a worried look on her face.

"I take it that the Tylenol that you get out of your purse and the mug of coffee was for Walt? Also, how is Walt doing, because he is not looking to good? And how are you feeling Sam's? Have you finally start having morning sickness? Also, I over heard Walt tell you to get some sleep after the pictures are finish printing out, are you going to take a nap?"

"Yes the Tylenol and mug of coffee was for Walt. I am sure that he will be fine once the Tylenol kick in, he tried to tough it out yesterday and last night, he did not take any pain relief for the headache. He did try using a cold compress and a hot compress last night, but the cold compress and hot compress did not work. I am feeling better now and yes I think that I finally start having morning sickness and yes I am going to take a nap."

Ruby's walk away from Sam and Ruby goes over to the storage cabinet that is on the left-hand wall (if looking at the officer's desk area) and is in between the window and the holding cell. Ruby opens up the storage cabinet and gets out a sheet, two pillows and a blanket out of the cabinet. Ruby then walks into the holding cell and puts the blanket and pillows between her knees. She then puts the sheet onto the cot and puts the pillows onto the cot, on the right-hand end (if you are standing in front of the cot and looking down at the cot), she then unfolds the blanket and lay the blanket onto the cot. At the same time Sam who has continue to printout the pictures, when she and Ruby were talking and as Ruby's made up the cot has just printing out the last picture from the Sacramone's house. Ruby walks out of the holding cell, as Sam stands up from her desk chair. Ruby and Sam's walk into the reception area and Ruby's walk over to her desk. Rudy sat down in her desk chair and at the same time Sam walk by Ruby desk and walks up to the desk the computer and printer are setting on. Sam picks up the pile of pictures that are setting on the paper output tray and then walks over to her desk. She set the pictures in the Sacramone's kidnaped case file and then takes of her duty belt off. Sam set the duty belt onto her desk, then untucked her uniform shirt. Sam then unbuttons her uniform shirt and at the same time Ruby looks over at Sam and sees Sam taking off her uniform shirt, Ruby then sees the bulletproof vest that Sam is wearing. Ruby goes back to file paperwork, as Sam takes the bulletproof vest off. Sam walks over to the holding cell door and then walk into the holding cell. She sits down on the cot, then Sam unties her boots and takes off her boots. She lays down on the cot and pulls the blanket up, a few minutes later Sam's is sound asleep. Meanwhile outside Durant Regional Hospital, Branch is walking toward his Dodge Charger, after drop off the six evidence bags to Dr. Bloomfield, who dropped what he was doing to start testing the evidences. Branch walks up to his car and opens the driver side door. At the same time a voice comes on the car mobile radio.

"Absaroka County this officer Maxwell in unit fifteen from the highway patrol, I am trying to reach a deputy or the sheriff."

Branch's reach into his car and grabs the radio microphone from the holder. Branch then hit the transmitted button that is on the side of the microphone and puts the microphone up to his mouth.

"Ths is deputy Connally from Absaroka County in unit two, go ahead!"

"I found the blue and gray 2008 Ford Expedition with silver front bumper grille and no license plates on the SUV, abandon on the side of north bound route 85."

"Are you sure it's the right 2008 Ford Expedition? The SUV should have evidence of being in a car accident?"

"It the right Expedition, the front end of the SUV has red painted on the front bumper grille and the highlights are broken."

"Will you stay with the Expedition until I get there?"

"I will over and out "

Branch put the microphone back on the holder and gets into his car. Before leave the hospital Branch grabs his cellphone and calls Ruby, the phone rings three times and then Ruby's pick up the phone.

"Absaroka County police station you reach Ruby, how can I help you?"

"Ruby's it is Branch I am calling to let you know that officer Maxwell from the highway patrol found the blue and gray 2008 Ford Expedition with silver front bumper grille and no license plates, abandon on the side of north bound route 85. Will you let Walt and Sam know about the SUV?"

"I will."

"I am going to head out to north bound route 85 now Ruby."

"All right, I will see you when you get back to the station, bye."

Bye Ruby."

Branch hit the end button on his cellphone, then puts his cellphone down on the passenger seat and a few moments later he is pulling out of the Durant Regional Hospital parking lot. Branch's is now driving toward the entrance ramp for north bound route 85. Fifteen minutes later Branch sees the Wyoming highway patrol car, which is black with yellow stripes on each side of the word's Wyoming highway patrol and the highway patrol symbols are on the front doors of the car. The word's emergency 911 are writing on the back half of the car on the yellow stripes. Branch then sees Officer Maxwell (who is wearing highway patrol uniform) leaning up against his patrol car, which is parked behind the 2008 Ford Expedition. Branch's pull his Dodge Charger up behind the highway patrol car, he then puts his car into the park position and turns the car off. Branch then takes the key out of the ignition of his car and at the same time Officer Maxwell walks up to Branch's car. Branch open up the car door and then he grabs the camera off of the passenger seat of his patrol car. A moment later Branch gets out of his car and then Officer Maxwell and Branch start walking toward the SUV together.

"I think your suspects switch vehicle here, because there are skid marks on the road and in the dirt on the shoulder of the road."

"Show me the skid marks."

"Sure."

Officer Maxwell lead Branch over to the skid marks that are two car lengths away from the SUV. Branch turns on his digital camera and takes pictures of the skid marks, then Branch takes pictures of the SUV. After taken pictures of SUV and the ground around the SUV, Branch puts on a pair of latex gloves and starts to search the SUV. Meanwhile, back at the police station Walt is asleep on the couch in his office and Sam is asleep on the cot in the holding cell, the two of them have been asleep for an hour and half. Also, the phone has starts to ring, so Ruby picks up the phone, before the ringing sound can wake up Walt or Sam.

"Absaroka County police station you reach Ruby, how can I help you?"

"It Ferg, I was calling to see if Walt wants me to come into work and join the search for Shannon and Hannah Sacramone?"

"Walt is asleep in his office, but I think that it would be a great idea for you to come into work and help out Ferg."

"Why is Walt asleep when there are two misses girls?"

"He has a really bad headache Ferg."

"What is Branch doing?"

"He out on north bound route 85, which is where the 2008 Ford Expedition was found abandon by officer Maxwell from the highway patrol."

"What is Sam doing?"

"She is asleep on the cot in the holding cell."

"Why is she sleep?"

"Walt told her to lie down and get some sleep, she was exhausted and not feeling good."

"Oh, I am going to get ready and come into the station. I should be there within the next half hour."

"All right, I will see you when you get to the station Ferg, Bye."

"Bye."

Ruby hangs up the phone and at the same time hears Walt open up his office door. Ruby's then hears the ready room door shut and Walt's sneezing. Ruby stands up and walks into the officer's desk area, she then walks through the door that leads into the small room. Ruby's walk up to the close door of the ready room and knocks on the ready room door, she then waits for an answer. Walt does not respond, so Ruby knocks on the ready room door again. This time Walt open up the ready room door and Ruby sees Walt is blowing his nose. Ruby walks into the ready room and put her left hand onto Walt's forehead.

"I take it that you have a sinus headache with fatigue, sore throat, nasal discharge, body aches, chills and fever?"

"I do not have the chill and I am not sure if I am running a fever, Ah-choo but I have the sinus headache, fatigue, sore throat, nasal discharge and body aches too."

"It feels like you are running a fever too! Maybe you should go home and go to bed."

"Not with two misses girls, I need to join in the search for Ah-choo, the SUV the girls were last seen in."

"Walt's you are sick, go home!"

"No Ruby and has Branch called with any news on the SUV from the hit and run and the Sacramone kidnaped cases?"

"Yes, Branch called and let me know officer Maxwell from the highway patrol found the 2008 Ford Expedition and the SUV was abandon on the side of north bound route 85. Branch also told me that he was going out to the SUV and asks me to tell you and Sam's about the SUV. Now how about you going home and going to bed Walt?"

"No, like I already told you Ruby, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo I need to be at work!"

Walt and Ruby stop talking because they hear the door to the reception area open up and then the two of them hear a baby crying at the top of its lungs, which make Walt start rubbing his forehead with his right hand. Walt grabs a box of tissue off one of the shelf in the wooden shelf unit. Walt then walks out of the ready room and into his office, shut his office door behind him. At the same time Ruby walks out of the ready room and walks into the reception area, she then walks over to her desk and sits in her desk chair, at the same time a male who is six feet tall with has light brown hair and browns eyes walks up to Ruby's desk. Then a female who is five feet six inches tall and has dark brown hair and brown eyes walk up to Ruby desk holding a crying baby, who has light brown hair and brown eyes. Ruby's then notice that the male standing in front of her desk has papers in his hands.

"Can I help the three of you?"

"Yes, I am David Sacramone and on my right is my wife Diana Sacramone and our son Sean Sacramone, our twelve-year-old daughter's Hannah and Shannon Sacramone was kidnaped this morning. Deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell told us to let her know if the kidnapper's contact us and if we could not reach her let one of the other deputy's or let Sheriff Walt Longmire know that the kidnapper's contact us and what the kidnapper's said to us."

"Did the kidnapper's contact you?"

"Yes, the kidnapper's sent my wife and I two emails, I have tried calling Samantha Caldwell using both phone number's that she gave us, but I can't reach her. So we bring the emails into the station (he starts yelling) and now that we are here, I see the reason that I could not reach Samantha Caldwell is because she is sleeping on a cot in the holding cell. Why is she sleeping when our daughter's are misses, she should be out looking for Hannah and Shannon not sleeping on a cot in the holding cell of the police station? Why is she not doing her job, she can sleep once our daughters are found and Shannon and Hannah are at home safe?"

"Samantha Caldwell worked twenty-four in a row. She only got a couple hours of sleep before she was called into work to go out to your house Mr. Sacramone, to take Mrs. Sacramone and your statement and to collect evidences from your house. In addition it was Sheriff Longmire that told her to lie down and get some sleep. I will go tell Sheriff Longmire's that you are here."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) Thank you."

Ruby's stand up and walks into the officer's desk area, she then walks into the small room. At the same time in the reception area Mrs. Sacramone is trying to get her infant son Sean to stop crying, but he will not stop crying. Mr. Sacramone is pace and still has the emails in his hands, Mrs. Sacramone starts singing the lullaby hush little baby to Sean to see if singing to him would calm him down but he still keeps crying. As Mrs. Sacramone is singing to her son, she notices the bottle of prenatal vitamins, bulletproof vest and duty belt on Samantha Caldwell's desk and her uniform shirt on her desk chair. Mrs. Sacramone grabs her husband right arm with her left hand and points at the bottle of prenatal vitamins, bulletproof vest and duty belt on Samantha Caldwell's desk, then she points at the uniform shirt on the desk chair. Mr. Sacramone looks over at the deputy/CSI who is asleep on the cot in the holding cell and laying on her left side. He then starts feeling bad for the way he reacted when he saw that Samantha Caldwell was sleep instead of looking for his daughter. At the same time Samantha Caldwell's rolls over onto her back and starts rubbing her eyes. Sam sat up and put her legs over the edge of the cot, Sam then puts her boots onto her feet. She ties the boots and stands up, she then walks out of the holding cell. Sam walks over to her desk and grabs her uniform shirt off of the chair. She then puts the uniform shirt on, but does not button the uniform shirt up. Sam then walks into the reception area and up to Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone and she can tell that Mrs. Sacramone is trying her hardest to get Sean to stop crying, but he will not calm down for his mom.

"Maybe I can get your son to stop crying, Mrs. Sacramone."

"Sure, nothing I have tried seems to be working."

"I also wanting to say that I am sorry that you could not reach me Mr. Sacramone's, I should have transferred my desk calls to Ruby's desk and given my cellphone to Ruby's before I lay down."

"It all right, I over reacted."

At the same time Mrs. Sacramone hand Sean's to Samantha Caldwell and he stop crying right away. A few moments later Ruby and Walt walk into the officer's desk area to see Sam holding Sean Sacramone and the little boy has his right-hand wrap around Sam's right thumb. Ruby's walk into the reception area and walk over to her desk, but Walt stays in the officer's desk area. Once at her desk Ruby's picks up the phone and dials Ferg cellphone number, because she needs to ask him to pick Walt's up some Tylenol cold multi-symptom day and night rapid release gelcaps and also to pick up a new thermometer from the police station and a box of probe covers for the thermometer. At the same time Walt's pull a tissue out of his right jean pocket and blows his nose into the tissue, then he clears his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone, Sam and Sean Sacramone let head into my office and the five of use can talk."

"(Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone and Sam's ) ok."

Sam walks into the officer's desk area, still holding Sean and then Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone follows Sam's into the officer's desk area. Walt and Sam lead Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone into Walt's office and Walt close his office door, as Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone's sit down in the two chairs that are in front of the Sheriffs' desk. Walt walks over to his desk and sits in his desk chair, at the same time Sam walks behind Walt's desk and stands next to Walt's rocking Sean's. Mr. Sacramone hands Walt's the two emails that the kidnapper's sent him and his wife. Walt's look at the first email and he sees the email was sent from PeterStoneGiant . Walt then reads the first email, which says if you want to see your daughter's Hannah and Shannon again Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone gather up ten million dollars. I will send a second email with details on where to leave the money. Walt set the first email on his desk and then reads the second email, which say leave the money in a black gym bag at the bus stop on the corner of Turkey Lane and Trailhead Road by midnight or I will kill Shannon and Heather. P.S. I will not make contact with you again Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone. Walt's sets the second email on his desk next to the first email and at the same time Sam is reading the emails. Walt's lean back in his seat and runs his hands through his hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone thanks for bring the emails into the station. Sam can you found out where these two emails were sent from and who sent the emails to Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone?"

"I can't because the station does not have the technology, but I can scan the emails onto my laptop and sent them to a friend of mine that works for Philadelphia Police Department and have her do the search, if you give me the ok."

"Do it."

"Sheriff Longmire my wife and I cannot get ahold of ten million dollars, please find Shannon and Hannah before the kidnapper's kill our daughter's."

"I can't promise you anything Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone, Ah-choo, but my deputies and I will not stop looking for your daughter's until we have find Shannon and Hannah."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) bless you and what can we do to help?"

"Ahem, thank you and you can take your son home. Also try to stay calm, because if you are stress out Sean will know it and he will be fussy all day."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) ok, but call us when you know anything Sheriff Longmire!"

"Sure."

Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone's stand up and Mrs. Sacramone walks over to Sam. Mrs. Sacramone looks at her son, who is asleep in Sam arms. Mrs. Sacramone smiles at Sean, then she looks up and smiles at Sam.

"Thank you for getting Sean to sleep."

"You are welcome."

Sam hands Mrs. Sacramone Sean and then David and Diana carrying Sean walks out of Walt's office. At the same time Sam grabs the two emails off of Walt's desk and starts walking toward the office door, but stops walking when she hears Walt's clear his throat. Sam turns around and looks at Walt, who is blowing his nose into a tissue and Sam can tell just by looking at Walt that he feels awful and is exhausted.

"Do you need something, Walt?"

"I do not know if Ruby told you yet, but Branch called to let us know that officer Maxwell from the highway patrol found the 2008 Ford Expedition and the SUV was abandon on the side of north bound route 85."

"No and thanks for tell me about the SUV. Did the Tylenol help your headache?"

"A little, but I thinking that I have a sinus headache because my nose is congested and I have a sore throat, fatigue, nasal discharge and I'm achy all over too coughing."

"And you also have a cough, you should go home and go back to bed Walt!"

"Ah-choo, like I told Ruby I can't go home with two missing girls!"

"Ok, I will go scan the emails and my business card and send them with an email to Victoria Moretti asking for help with the kidnaping case."

"Sniffing, ok."

Walt pulls a tissue out of the tissue box that setting on his desk and then he blows his nose. At the same time Sam walks out of the office door and a few moments later, Sam is sitting at her desk. She has just finish scanning the two emails and her business card (that has her office phone number and extension, and her cellphone number on the card) onto her laptop. She is now email Victoria Moretti work email and sending the business card and the two emails that were sent to Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone as attachments at the bottom of the email. In the email Sam writes, Vic's this is relation to a kidnaped case that I am working on where two girls name Hannah and Shannon Sacramone was taken from they bedrooms of they parents home. The kidnapper's sent the mom and dad two emails, here is the sender email address PeterStoneGiant . Can you track down who the email address belongs to and where the email was sent from, because the Absaroka County, Wyoming police station that I am working for does not have the technology to do the search? Sincerely Samantha Caldwell, P.S., thank you for the help. P.P.S. please calls me as soon as you know who the email address belongs to and where the email was sent from. Sam also puts the police station fax number in the email, so if Vic founds a picture of the person that sent the emails, she can fax the pictures to the police station. Sam has just sent the email, when Walt's walks out of his office and into the small room. Walt then walks into the officer's desk area and walks across the room. Walt then walks up to the storage cabinet and opens the storage cabinet up. At the same time he starts sneezes into a tissue, when he stops sneezes he grabs a blanket out of the cabinet and puts the blanket over his shoulders. Walt then wraps the blanket around himself and start walking toward his office door, he only makes it to the door of the small room when he starts coughing into his left hand. At the same time the door to the officer's desk area open up and Ferg walks into room carrying a brown paper bag from the drug store. Ferg starts walking toward Walt, who is leaning up against the door frame to the small room with his eyes close. Ferg notices that Walt's looks flush, his eyes are puffy and he looks tired. When Ferg reaches his boss, he hands Walt the brown paper bag and Walt takes the bag from him.

"Ah, Ah. Ah-choo, thank you for picking up some Tylenol cold multi-symptom day and night rapid release gelcaps for me Ferg, coughing and buy a new thermometer and probe cover for the police station, how much do I owe you, Ah-choo?"

"Bless you and you owe me twenty dollars!"

Walt takes his wallet out of his back left jean pocket and then he takes a twenty-dollar bill out of his wallet. Walt's hand the twenty-dollar bill to Ferg, who takes his wallet out and puts the twenty-dollar bill into his wallet. At the same time Walt walk into his office and shut the door behind him. Walt walks over to the couch and sits on the couch, as he blowing his nose into a tissue. A few moments later, Walt open up the brown paper bag and takes out the new digital thermometer and box of probe covers. He then takes the thermometer out of the package and gets a probe cover out of the box, he then puts a probe cover onto the thermometer. Walt turns the thermometer on and he puts the thermometer into his mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer start beeping, Walt takes the thermometer out of his mouth. Walt looks at the display on the thermometer and sees that he has a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Walt turns the thermometer off and he takes off the use probe cover, he tosses the used probe cover into his trash can and then set the thermometer and box of probe covers onto the side table that is next to the left arm of the couch (if you are sitting on the couch). Walt looks at his watch and sees that it has only been two hours since he took the Tylenol, which mean he has two more hours until he can take the Tylenol cold multi-symptom day rapid release gelcaps. Walt set the box of Tylenol cold multi-symptom day and night rapid release gelcaps on the side table next to the thermometer, then he lay down on the couch and closes his eyes. Meanwhile, in the officer's desk area/reception area Ruby is on the phone with Henry Standing Bear, who is at the Red Pony and she is placing a lunch order for Sam, Ferg, Walt, Branch and herself. Sam is update Ferg on the developments in the Sacramone kidnaped case and Ferg is reading the emails that the kidnapper's send to the Sacramone, when Branch walks through the door and into the officer's desk area.

"Branch did you get pictures of the SUV on the side of the road, along with searching the SUV and dust for fingerprints?"

"Yes, I get pictures of the SUV on the side of the road and of ski marks where another vehicle left on the shoulder of the road and on the road. I also did a search of the SUV, but did not found anything. Then I dust the SUV door handles and steering wheel, but I did not get any fingerprints. In addition I had the SUV tow to the print garage, if you want to recheck the SUV Sam's!"

Walt appears at the doorway of the small room and clears his throat. Sam, Ferg, Branch and Ruby all look over at Walt's, who has a gray blanket wrap around himself. At the same time Ruby's stand up from her desk chair and then she walks over to Walt. Ruby then put her right hand onto Walt's forehead, but Walt takes Ruby's hand off his forehead and looks at her.

"Ruby, I am fine. Branch take Sam and Ferg to the SUV and Ah-choo research the vehicle and redust for fingerprints!"

"Bless you and sure I will take Ferg and Sam to the SUV."

"Ahem, how long to Henry get here with our lunches Ruby?"

"An hour and half Walt's, Henry has to wait for the staff to show up. Once all the staff has arrived at the Red Pony, Henry and the staffs will open up and the cook will make our meals. Then Henry will bring our meals to the stations for us."

"Sam will you have enough time to search the SUV before our meals get here?"

"Yes, with Branch and Ferg help the three of us should have the SUV completely search in an hour."

"Then go and search the SUV."

"Ruby if my desk phone ring, will you answer the phone? If the person who is calling is Victoria Moretti, tell her to call my cellphone!"

"Sure Sam."

Sam's grab her cellphone off of her desk and then she stands up. Sam then picks up her crime scene kit from the floor. Then Branch, Ferg and Sam walk over to the door, Branch open up the door and he hold the door open. Sam walks out the door, followed by Ferg. Then Branch walks out the door last and shut the door behind him. Sam and Ferg follow Branch to the print garage, once at the print garage Sam unzips the crime scene kit bag and takes out a pair of latex gloves. Branch and Ferg each grabs pairs of latex gloves out of a box, which is setting on the work station. Once all three of them have latex gloves on, Branch open up the hatch of the SUV and he start searching the back of the SUV. At the same time Sam gets her fingerprint powder and brush out of her crime scene kit.

"Sam's what should I do, because I never search an SUV or dust for fingerprints before?"

"Work with me Ferg and I will teach you how to dust for fingerprints."

"Thanks."

"It not hard to dust for prints, I will let you watch at first and when you want to try just let me know."

"All right that sound good to me."

Ferg walks over to Sam, who is standing beside the driver door. Sam opens up the fingerprint powder and then puts the brush into the powder. Ferg watch Sam dust the door handles on the outsides of the SUV for fingerprints, but there are no prints on the outside door holders. Ferg dust the inside door holders, steering wheel and dashboard, but he finds no fingerprints. Ferg does finds some fingerprints on the insides of the back windows that are the sizes of a twelve-year-girl, so Sam show Ferg how to use the hinged fingerprint lifter tape to lift the fingerprint from the back left window (if look at the back seat) and then Ferg lifts the fingerprints from the other back window. Sam's them check the fingerprints against the samples of Shannon and Hannah fingerprints that were taking in kindergarten and finds the prints are Hannah and Shannon fingerprints.

"Sam's why can't we find any fingerprints of the suspect and who did the small fingerprints belong to?"

"The kidnapper's wear gloves or wipe the steering wheel, dashboard and door holders off, which is why we cannot find any fingerprints. The fingerprints that you found are Shannon and Hannah, so they were in the SUV!"

Sam closes the fingerprint powder and then puts the fingerprint powder, brush, hinged fingerprint lifter tapes with the fingerprint on them and the cards with Hannah and Shannon fingerpaint into her crime scene kit. Then Sam and Ferg start helping Branch searches the insides of the SUV, but Ferg, Sam and Branch do not found any evidences inside the SUV. An hour and ten minutes later Branch, Ferg and Sam walk into the police station and head upstairs to the lobby. Sam walks over to the door that leads into the officer's desk area and open up the door, she then walks through the door. Sam walks over to her desk and set her crime scene kit on the floor behind her desk. Then she sits in the desk chair and lean back in the chair. Sam then close her eyes and at the same time Ferg followed by Branch walks through the door. The two male deputies walk over to their desks. At the same time Walt walks out of his office and walks into the small room coughing into his left hand, Walt's stop in the doorway of the small room and lean up against the door fame.

"Do you find any fingerprints on the SUV or any evidences in the SUV Sam?"

"There were no fingerprints belonging to the kidnapper's, we did find fingerprints on the back windows that match Hannah and Shannon. There was no evidence inside the SUV, which means the girl's were not hurt or do not have any injuries that were blooding, from when the SUV hit the Ford Ranger. But now we know that Shannon and Hannah were in the SUV."

"Has Victoria Moretti from the Philadelphia Police Department call or email you back Sam?"

"She hasn't called me yet, but I will check my email and see if Victoria Moretti email me Walt."

"Coughing, let me know if Victoria Moretti email you. I am going back to my office."

"Ok Walt."

Walt walks into his office and at the same time Sam gets online. Sam checks her work email address and sees that Vic has email her back. Sam opens up the email and sees that the email says Hi Sam's you are luck that I check my work email, seeing that I'm at home taking a sick day, today because I have a stomach bug, but sure I will help you and your co-workers out. I am printing out the two emails and your business card right now and I have writing down the police station fax number. Once the two emails and the business card have printed out, I will changes into a pair of dress pants and long sleeve shirt and then head into work. Once in my office I will start searching for the email address to see who sent the emails and where the emails were sent from, but only because there are two missing girls' who needs to be found and return home. Sean and I saw the pictures of Hannah and Shannon on the news and we hope that you find the two girls soon. Also, Sean says to say hi to you too. He is home sick with the stomach bug too. Sincerely Victoria Moretti. Sam start typing a reply back to Vic and this is what she types, Hi, Vic's thanks for going into work to do the search on the email address to see who sent the emails and where the emails were sent from. I hope that Sean and you feel better soon. Sincerely Samantha Caldwell. Sam stands up from her desk chair and walks into the small room, she then walks up to Walt's closed office door and knocks on Walt's office door.

"Come in."

Sam opens up the office door and walks into Walt's office, she sees that Walt laying on the couch. Sam notices that Walt has two blankets covering him, but he is still shivering. Sam also notices that Walt's eyes are close and he looks flush. Sam walks over to the couch and kneels down next to the couch, Walt's head is by the left arm of the couch (if you are standing in front of the couch looking at the couch). Sam then taps Walt's right shoulder and Walt opens his eyes. Walt turns his head and looks at Sam, at the same time Sam puts her left hand onto Walt's forehead.

"Walt's have you taken you temperance, because it feels like you are running a fever?"

"Yes and I am running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit."

"You should go home and go to bed Walt!"

"Not with, coughing, two missing girls and did Victoria Moretti email you?"

"Yes and this is what Victoria Moretti said about the two emails and helping us out. Hi Sam's you are luck that I check my work email, seeing that I'm at home taking a sick day today because I have a stomach bug, but sure I will help you and your co-workers out. I am printing out the two emails and your business card right now and I have writing down the police station fax number and once the emails and business card have printed out I will changes into a pair of dress pants and long sleeve shirt and then head into work. Once I'm in my office I will start searching for the email address to see who sent the emails and where the emails were sent from, but only because there are two missing girls' who needs to be found and return home. Sean and I saw the pictures of Hannah and Shannon on the news and we hope that you find the two girls soon."

"Good and who is Sean, Ah-choo?"

"Bless you and Sean is my cousin and Victoria Moretti husband, Walt."

"Oh!"

Sam and Walt hear the door to the reception area open up. Sam stands up and at the same time Walt sits up on the couch. Walt starts to stand up, but gets light head and sits back down on the couch. Sam help Walt up and the two of them walk out of Walt's office and into the small room, then the two of them walk into the officer's desk area. Once in the officer's desk area Sam and Walt sees Ruby's shut the door with her right hand and that Ruby has a beverage carrier is in her left hand, which has five drinks in the carrying. Walt and Sam also see Henry carrying five white take out containers that says Red Pony on the top and two soup containers that say Red Pony on the side of the containers, the soup containers are on top of the five take out containers. Henry set the five take out containers, with the two soups take containers onto Ruby's desk. He then take the two soup containers off the top of the five take out container and set the soup containers next to the five take out containers on Ruby's desk. At the same time Sam notices that Henry is wearing a pair of black jean and red long sleeve dress shirt.

"Who order the chicken Tortilla soup and chicken sandwich with a side of onion rings?"

"Coughing, that would be I!"

"You do not sound good Walt."

"I think that I have Ah-choo a sinus infection."

"(Everyone) Bless you!"

"Thanks."

At the same time Walt walk up to Henry and take a white take out container and a soup container (that is set on top of the take out container) from Henry. Walt also takes one of the large cups of Ice tea and a straw from Ruby. Walt then walks back into his office and shut the door behind him. At the same time Henry grab the second soup container and one of the take out container from Ruby' desk. Henry then set the soup container on top of the take out container.

"Who order the cream of potato soup and the vegetable wrap (that has zucchini, yellow squash, onion, tomatoes, bell peppers, mushroom and Parmesan cheeses), with a side of breaded zucchini?"

Sam walks up to Henry and Ruby and takes the soup container and take out containers from Henry. Sam then takes a large Ice tea and straw from Ruby. Sam then walks over to her desk and sits in her desk chair. At the same time Henry picks up the next take out container, then Henry's looks at the three remain people who are Ruby, Ferg and Branch.

"Who order the Hamburger with a side order of cheeses fires?"

Ferg walks up to Ruby and Henry and he takes the take out container from Henry, then take a large ice tea and a straw from Ruby. Ferg then walks over to his desk and sits down, at the same time Henry pick up the next take out container, then he looks at Ruby and Branch.

"Who order the tuna salad sandwich, with a side of fried mushrooms?"

Ruby takes the take out container from Henry and set the container on her desk. Henry picks up the last take out container that has a BLT sandwich, with a side of mozzarella sticks and hand the take out container to Branch. Ruby then hands Branch a large ice tea and a straw. Branch's walks over to his desk and sit down in his desk chair. At the same time Ruby pays Henry for the food and drinks.

"Have you had any luck located where the two missing girls have been taking Sam?"

"No Henry."

"It was nice seeing you again Sam.

"It was nice to see you again too."

"I need to head back to the Red Pony now!"

"(Branch, Ferg, Sam and Ruby) Bye Henry."

"Bye."

Henry's walk over to the door of the reception area and open up the door. He then walks out of the reception area, shut the door behind him. At the same time in Walt office, he has eaten a few spoonfuls of soup. He is about to take a bite of his chicken sandwich, when he starts feeling like he is going to sneezes. Walt set the sandwich down and pull a tissue out of his right jean pocket, he just gets the tissue up to his nose when he starts sneezes. When he finishes sneezes, he pulls another tissue out of his right jean pocket and blows his nose. When he finishes blowing his nose Walt tosses, the use tissues into the trash can and picks up his spoon, but puts the spoon down because he has starts to coughing. When he finishes coughing, Walt takes a drink of his ice tea. Meanwhile, in the reception area and officer's desk area everyone is eating they lunch. Sam has just put a spoonful of cream of potato soup into her mouth when her office phone starts ringing (the phone on her desk). She swallows the soup and pick up the phone handset. She then puts the handset up to her right ear.

"You reach Absaroka County police station this is deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell, how can I help you?"

"This is Homicide Detective Victoria Moretti from the Philadelphia police and I get the information on the email Address that you ask me to look up."

"HI Vic, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Sam's, I am running a fever of 103.4 degrees Fahrenheit, can't keep any thing down and I have the chills. When I finish talking to you, I am going to go home and once home I am going to go back to bed. How are you doing and have you had any morning sickness yet, Sean and I both want to know?"

"I am doing well and I moved into my new house last weekend. I only had morning sickness once, so far and that was this morning."

"That is good yawning."

"Thank you for going into work and doing the search on the email address for my co-workers and me. You call doing our lunch break and I do not have paper or pen out, can you give me a moment or a few moments to grab a pen and paper?"

"Sure."

Sam's puts her spoon into the soup container and grab a pad of paper and a pen from her desk. She then picks up the Vegetable wrap and takes a bite of the Vegetable wrap. She then set the vegetable warp down and swallows the bite of the vegetable wrap. At the same time Ruby set a printout of a driver license onto Sam's desk, as Sam's goes back to her phone call.

"Go head I am ready now."

"But I am gagging, not! Can you wait a little while, gagging because I need to use the restroom, gagging?"

"Sure."

Vic put Sam on hold and then runs out of her office with her hands over her mouth. She runs down the hallway and past Victor (her father), Michael and Anthony (two of her brothers) who are police officers too, Victor reaches out and grabs his daughter left arm with his right hand.

"Are you all right Vic?"

Vic shakes her head no and pulls away from her father and runs into the ladies' restroom. Vic runs into the first restroom stall and drops to her knees in front of the toilet. At the same time Vic take her hands off of her mouth and starts throwing up into the toilet, thinking to herself I am happy that I French braid my hair before going to bed last night. At the same time Victor, Michael and Anthony walk into the ladies' restroom and see Vic throwing up into the toilet of the first restroom stall. Michael and Anthony leave the restroom and Victor walks over to the sink and get a paper towel from the paper towel dispenser, he then turns the sink on and wet the paper towel down. A few moments later he walks up behind his daughter who has stop throwing up and is now sitting on the floor with her back up against the stall wall and her eyes close. Victor kneels down in front of his daughter and wipes her face off with the wet paper towel, Vic open up her eyes and looks at her father.

"Thanks, will you help me to my office and then give me a ride home after I talk to Sam?"

"Sure."

Victor stands up and then he takes his daughter hands. He then pulls Vic to her feet and the two of them walks out of the restroom stall. Meanwhile, back at the Absaroka County police station it has been three minutes and Sam is eating her soup, as she waits for Vic to come back to the phone. A minute later Sam hears Vic on the other end of the phone and she is breathing hard.

"You can go head when you catch your breath. I am ready to write down what you tell me, Vic."

"Give me a moment."

"That is fine and if it makes you feel a little better Vic, you are not the only one who is working sick Sheriff Walt Longmire has a sinus headache, sore throat, cough, nasal congestion, chills and running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. He also keeps sneezes, coughing and blowing his nose."

"Yes, It makes me feel a little better. Let get this over with, the emails were sent by a Peter Stone Giant and he used his work email. Peter Stone Giant works for biology newspaper and his work and house is location on the Cheyenne reservation. I did a DMV search and fax a picture of Peter Stone Gaint driver license to your police station. In addition I found out that Peter has a blue four doors 1981 oldsmobile registered in his name. The license plate number is 0003, but the license plate for the car expired four years ago today and Peter Stone Giant never renewal the license plate for the oldsmobile. He also did not register a new car, truck or SUV with the DMV and he did not get a new license plate for the oldsmobile. That all I get for you."

"Thank you and that is good enough and I hope you feel better soon Vic. Bye."

"Me too, bye."

Sam hangs the phone up and goes back to eating her lunch. Sam also starts feeling bad that she had Vic go into work with a fever of 103.4 degrees Fahrenheit and unable to keep any thing down, just to run a search on an email address to see who sent the emails and where the emails were sent from. But at the same time, she is happy that Vic's run a DMV search, because that one last things that she has to deal with now. Sam tears the piece of paper off of the pad of paper and then looks at her food. Sam then looks at Ferg and sees he has finish eat his lunch already.

"Ferg will you take this piece of paper, which has the info about the person who sent the two emails to Walt?"

"Sure, but first tell us what you friend Victoria Moretti from Philadelphia police say?"

"She told me that the person that sent the emails is Peter Stone Giant and he used his work email, he works for biology newspaper. Peter work and his house are location on the Cheyenne reservation. She also did a DMV search and she found Peter has a blue four doors 1981 oldsmobile registered in his name. The license plate number is 0003, but the license plate for the car expired four years ago today and Peter Stone Giant never renewal the license plate for the oldsmobile. He also did not register a new car, truck or SUV with the DMV and he did not get a new license plate for the oldsmobile."

"I will let the other country police stations, the state police, highway patrol and the Cheyenne reservation police know that they need to start looking for a blue four doors 1981 oldsmobile, which has an expired license plate with the numbers of 0003."

"Thanks Ruby."

"You are welcome Sam."

At the same time Ferg walk over to Sam and Ferg takes the piece of paper from his co-worker. Ferg then walks into the small room and up to Walt's close office door. Ferg start knocking on the office door and at the same time Sam start eating her lunch again. A few moments later Ferg walks out of Walt office and walk over to his desk, he then sits in his desk chair. Ferg then picks up the large cup and finishes drinking his ice tea. When Sam finish eating she stands up and takes her uniform shirt off. Sam then puts on her bulletproof vest, Sam then put her uniform shirt back on and buttons the shirt up. Sam tucks in her shirt and then puts her duty belt on. At the same time Walt walks into the officer's desk area and sit in Sam's desk chair, he then put the piece of paper that Sam wrote the information that Victoria Moretti found for them into the Sacramone kidnaping file. Sam looks at Walt as she open the bottom drawer of her desk and takes out her purse. Then Sam grabs her cellphone off of the desk and put the cellphone into her purse. Sam close the desk drawer and grabs the file for the Sacramone kidnaping case off of her desk (which has all the pictures from the case, emails, et cetera) and then she grabs her crime scene kit off of the floor. Sam walks into the reception area and walk over to the desk that the computer and printer are set on and get the printed out of the email Vic that sent her. When she reaches the desk Sam pick up the email from the paper output tray and she starts walking toward the door, at the same time Walt's clears his throat.

"Sam's where are you going?"

"I am head to the Cheyenne reservation and once there I am going to talk with Chief Malachi Strand Jr. of Cheyenne reservation police about going to Peter Stone Giant's house to have a look around the house and the yard to see if he has taken Shannon and Hannah Sacramone there. I am also going to see if his blue four doors 1981 oldsmobile is at Peter's house."

"Sound like a good plan to me Sam, but if Chief Malachi Strand Jr. gave you permission to look around Peter Stone Giant's house have one of the Cheyenne reservation police go with you and clear the house first, there is no reason for you to put your health or your unborn baby health at risk coughing and do not say that you are wearing a bulletproof vest and you will be fine, I have seen bulletproof vest fail to work before Ah-choo and I do not want you taking any chance!"

"Fine Walt."

"Branch I want you to join the Cheyenne reservation police, State police, highway patrol and Ah-choo other county polices in the search for the blue four doors 1981 oldsmobile, with the expired license plate number 0003."

"Bless you and sure."

"Walt's, what do you want me to do?"

"Ferg, you need to lean how to search for a vehicle and what to do when you found the vehicle. So I want you to coming with me and I will teach you what to do and you are driving because coughing I am in no shape to drive."

"Sure Walt."

Walt tosses Ferg the key to his 1994 Ford Bronco. Then Walt, Ferg and Branch stand up and walk into the reception area. A few moments later Sam, Walt, Ferg and Branch walk out of the door and head downstairs. Then the four of them head outside and Ferg and Walt walk over to Walt Ford Bronco. At the same time Branch walks over to his car and Sam walk over to her SUV, then all four of them get into the vehicles that they are driving or ride in. Branch pulls onto the road first and head south, Ferg pulls onto the right next and he is heading north. Sam pulls onto the road last and starts heading toward the Cheyenne Reservation. Several minutes later Sam reached the edge of town and she is driving through the county side toward the North broader of the Cheyenne Reservation. At the same time Ruby's voice come onto the mobile vehicle radio.

"Unit three of Absaroka County police, this is Ruby from the Absaroka County police station and I am trying to reach you!"

Sam's grabs the microphone off the holder and push the transmitted button and put the microphone up to her mouth. She continues to drive down the road and is wondering what Ruby's need to tell her, as she starts to talking into the microphone.

"This is unit three go head Ruby!"

"I am calling to tell you that I call ahead to the Cheyenne Reservation police stations and let them know that you are coming, so you will not get pull over for driving your police SUV onto the Cheyenne Reservation!"

"Thanks, has any of the other unit's find the 1981 oldsmobile?"

"No."

"Ok, over and out."

Sam puts the microphone back on the holder and a few minutes later the wooden Cheyenne Reservation sign comes into view. On the right-hand side of the sign (if looking at the sign) there is a round circle that painted red on the outside and the words welcome Cheyenne Reservation paint on top of the red in yellow. In the center of the circle there are two bald eagle feathers painted on the center with yellow around the feathers. On the left-hand side of the sign are three pieces of wood, each has a word painted in yellow. The top say entering, the second say Cheyenne and the third say Reservation. Sam drives down the street and soon see a speed limit sign that says thirty-five miles per hour, Sam reduces her speed as she entry town. Sam drives by a gas station and then she drives past a party store. A few miles down the road Sam passes the Red Pony and Henry house, which is the brick house that is next to the Red Pony and on the left-hand side (if you are facing the Red Pony). A few minutes later Sam pulls her Chevrolet Tahoe into the parking lot of the Cheyenne Reservation police station, Sam pulls her car into the first visit space by the police station door and a few moments later Sam grabs her purse and case file off of the passenger seat. She then gets out of the SUV and shut the door and locks the SUV doors. Sam walks up to the brick building and open up the door, thinking to herself this station is a lot better then the old barn that was turned into a police station and was the police station that her dad and chief work in up to August of 2010. Sam walks into the police station and sees that the walls of the reception area are painting tan. At the same time Sam walks up to the reception desk, which is on the left-hand side (if your back is to the station door) and sees her father sitting at the desk. Sam set the case file on the desk, then Sam's lean up against the desk and smiles at her father.

"What are you doing working the desk that not your job?"

"The day time receptionist is out sick today and I am filling in for a few hours, so the night time receptionist can get some sleep."

"That nice of you!"

"My boss is making me fill in from him."

"(Talking quietly) how can you stand taken orders from a boss that is eight years young then you? I still can't believe that Malachi Strand Jr get promotion to chief over you when you have more on the job experience then Malachi Strand Jr does."

"He is the son of the last chief of police, which is the reason that he got promotion over me and what can I do for you? Seeing that you are in uniform I do not think you came for a visit with your father?"

"I need to talk with Chief Malachi Strand Jr. about the Sacramone kidnaping case!"

"Please have a seat in the waiting area, I will let Chief Malachi Strand Jr. know you are here and need to talk to him about the Sacramone kidnaping case!"

"Thanks."

Sam picks up the case file and walks over to the waiting area that is on the right-hand side of the door (if your back is to the police station door). Sam takes a seat on the center chair and there are two chairs on each side of the chair Sam is sitting on. At the same time Officer Mathias is talking on the phone to Chief Malachi Strand Jr. A few moments later Officer Mathias hangs up the phone and stand up. He then walks over to his oldest daughter and sees that Sam is rested her hands on her stomach.

"Are you feeling all right Samantha?"

"For the most part, I am just tired and having a little trouble with morning sickness today is all Dad."

"Is Sheriff Longmire working you too hard?"

"No and when I need to take a break Sheriff Longmire let me take a break, so stop worrying about me!"

"It a father job to worry about their children and you are pregnant with my first grandchild, so I have to worry twice the amount now."

"Ok dad and I am fine. Now will Chief Malachi Strand Jr. see me?"

"Yes, I am going to take you back to his office right now."

"Ok."

Sam stands up and follows Officer Mathias through the door that leads to the officer's sitting area, kitchenette and officer's offices. Officer Mathias and Sam walk past the officer's sitting area that is on the right-hand side and the kitchenette that are on the left-hand side (if your back is to the door). Officer Mathias walks through the first doorway on the right-hand side, which is Chief Malachi Strand Jr. office and Sam follows officer Mathias into the office. In addition Sam looks around the office and Sam sees that the walls are paint white. She also sees a bookcase up against the wall on the left-hand side (if your back is to the office door) and notices that Chief Strand jr. desk is across from the office door, she then sees two chairs in front of his desk. Sam looks at the white walls and sees artwork and maps hanging on the walls of the office. She then sees that on both sides of the bookcase are file cabinets.

"Come on in Deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell and have a seat!"

Sam walks over to the chairs that are in front of Chief Malachi Strand Jr. desk and sit down in the chair that is on the right-hand side (if looking at the desk). Sam then takes her purse off her left shoulder and set her purse on the floor by the chair. Sam open up the case file and look up at Chief Strand jr. with a serious look on her face and Chief Malachi Strand Jr. returns the look.

"Officer Mathias when your daughter has a serious look on her face, she looks a lot like you!"

"I know everyone tells me that. Do you want me to stay for the meeting or go back to the reception desk?"

"Go back to the reception desk that is where you are need right now."

Officer Mathias walks out of the chief office and goes back to the reception desk. At the same time Sam finds the two emails that Peter Stone Giant sent to the Sacramone, a copy of Peter Stone Gaint driver license and the piece of paper with the information that Homicide Detective Victoria Moretti from the Philadelphia police found for Sam, Walt, Ferg and Branch. Sam takes these four pieces of paper out of the file and closes the file. Sam set the papers on top of the file.

"What is Absaroka County deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell business on the Cheyenne Reservation and what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I have a lead in the Sacramone kidnap case, which has brought me to the Cheyenne Reservation Chief Malachi Strand Jr and I have a suspect. The suspect sends two emails to the Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone and the suspect lives and works on the Reservation."

"Who is your suspect?"

"The suspect is Peter Stone Giant."

Sam hand Chief Malachi Strand Jr the copy of Peter Stone Gaint driver license. Chief Malachi Strand Jr looks at the copy of Peter Stone Gaint driver license and then set the paper on his desk.

"Can I see the emails that he sent to the Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone?"

"Yes."

Sam hands the two emails to Chief Malachi Strand Jr and the Chief reads the email quietly to himself. He then hands the two emails and the copy of Peter Stone Gaint driver license back to Samantha Caldwell. Sam puts the emails and the copy of Peter driver license back into the case file, then she takes a deep breath.

"How did you found out that Peter Stone Giant sent the emails to the Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone?"

"I email a friend of mine that is a Philadelphia Homicide Detective name Victoria Moretti, she did a search to found out who sent the emails and was able to trace the emails back to Peter Stone Giant's work email address. Victoria Moretti's also found that the emails were sent from his work, she then did a DMV search and told me that Peter Stone Giant has a blue four doors 1981 oldsmobile that has expired license plate number 0003. And as you know all the police station currently have units out looking for the oldsmobile. Do you know if he is still driving the 1981 oldsmobile and why he never renewed the license plate?"

"Yes, he still drives the car and he could not afford to renew the plate."

"I have let you read the two emails that were send from Peter Stone Giant's work email address. In addition I have let you know how I found out that he is suspect in this case, so can I go to Peter Stone Giant's house and look around to see if Hannah and Shannon Sacramone are at his house and see if the oldsmobile is at Mr. Giant's house Chief Malachi Strand Jr?"

Chief Malachi Strand Jr. picks up his phone handset and hits the extension for the reception desk, because he wants to tell Officer Mathias to come back to his office. A few moments later Chief Malachi Strand jr. hangs up the phone, then leans back in his desk chair. He then crosses his arms over his chest and gives Samantha Caldwell a serious look and she returns the look. At the same time Officer Mathias appears at the door of Chief Malachi Strand jr. office.

"No, you do not have the authority to do police business on the Cheyenne Reservation!"

"I will have the authority if you say I can."

"I told you no!"

Sam stands up and set the case file onto Chief Malachi Strand Jr. desk and then puts her hands on the desk. Sam then leans toward Chief Malachi Strand Jr. with a serious look on her face and at the same time Office Mathias walk into his boss office. Office Mathias then walks up to his boss desk and stands on his daughters' right side and puts his right hand on his gun holster.

"I am only trying to found two missing girls, let me go to Peter Stone Gaint's home and take a look around. I have no issue with one of your officers coming with me and going through the house first. If the girls and Peter Stone Gaint's are not at the house, I will leave the reservation and look for the girls and Peter Stone Gaint's off of the Cheyenne Reservation!"

"My answer is still no deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell, you grow up on the reservation and know that we do not let Absaroka County police onto the reservation to do police business!"

"Yes you do, when they go through the correct channels and I am not taking no for an answer. In addition I will not leave your office until you have say yes!"

"You could be here a long time!"

"My daughter takes after me and will not back-off until she is allowed to search Peter Stone Gaint's home, Chief Malachi Strand Jr.!"

"Chief Malachi Strand Jr., your daughter is twelve-year-old right?"

"Yes deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell, what does my daughter have to do with this?"

"Shannon and Hannah are twelve-years-old Chief Malachi Strand Jr., if your daughter was kidnaped and the suspect live off of the reservation. You would send one of your officers to our police station to ask my boss to search the suspect house. Also your officer would not leave until my boss office until he has say yes, because they just want to found your daughter and bring her home to you! That is all I am trying to do is to find Shannon and Hannah and take the girls home. Can I have your authorization to have a look around Peter Stone Gaint's home and see if his car is there?"

"Yes, but I want Officer Mathias to go with you and clear the house first, because if you are right and Peter Stone Gaint is the person that kidnaped these girls, he could be armed and dangerous. And I do not want to have to fill out all the paperwork that came with an Absaroka County deputy and CSI getting shot, injury or killed on the reservation."

"Sure my boss wanting one of your officers to come with me to clear Peter Stone Gaint's house first."

"Because he knows that you are pregnant, Sam and also know that bulletproof vest can fail."

"I know dad."

"Officer Mathias and Deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell, let me know what you found."

"(Both Sam and officer Mathias) Yes, Chief Malachi Strand Jr."

Sam picks up the case file and picks up her purse from the floor. A few moments later, Officer Mathias and Sam walk out of Chief Malachi Strand Jr. office. Then the two of them walk up to the door of the police station, Officer Mathias open the door and let his daughter walk outside first. Officer Mathias follows his daughter out the door and shut the door behind him. Then the two of them walk up to Sam Chevrolet Tahoe and office Mathias watch his daughter open up the SUV door.

"Do you want me to lead and you follow me to Peter Stone Gaint's house or do you want to lead and I will follow you to Peter Stone Gaint house Sam?"

"I want you to lead and I will follow you to Peter Stone Gaint's house."

"That is fine, Sam."

Sam gets into the SUV and she set the case file and purse onto the passenger seat, as her dad close the SUV door. Office Mathias then walks over to his Ford Crown Victoria, which is parked two spaces away from Sam SUV. By now Sam has started her SUV and is watching her father get into his Ford Crown Victoria, which has a black hood, white doors, white trunk (back end) and the word police are print on the doors of the car. A few moments later office Mathias and Sam have pulled out of the police station parking lot and the two of them are driving north east. Fifteen minutes later office Mathias turns right onto a dirt road, Sam turn right and follows her father down the dirt road. Meanwhile Ferg is driving down Battle park road and both Walt and Ferg is looking for the 1981 oldsmobile so far they have not seen the 1981 oldsmobile, but Ferg has written and given out two speeding tickets. Four of the tickets were for running a red light and one of the ticket for failing to stop for a stop sign. Branch is driving down Klondike Drive, looking for the 1981 oldsmobile, so far he has not seen the 1981 oldsmobile, but he has given out five speeding tickets and pulled an SUV over to let the driver know that their back right tire was flat. Back on the Cheyenne Reservation, Office Mathias and Sam have been driving down the dirt road for five minutes when a gray water tank, mobile homes and houses come into view. Sam notices that behind the house on the right-hand side of the road are trees and on the left-hand side of the road are mobile homes and trees are behind the mobile homes. To the far right are trees and behind the tress is a hill. Office Mathias drives past the first white mobile home on the right-hand side of the road and when he gets to the corner he turns right. Sam turn right and follows her father down the road past an empty lot, in addition she notices that in the yards of the houses that are on the left-hand side of the road (if you are driving toward the hill) are trees. Officer Mathias and Sam's both drive past two more mobile homes on the right-hand side of the road and two houses that are on the left-hand side of the road. Office Mathias pulls his car up in front of a tan mobile home and at the same time Sam pulls her SUV up in front of the same mobile home, which is the fifth mobile home on the right-hand side of the road. The first thing Sam and Mathias notice is the 1981 oldsmobile, which is parked in front of the Peter Stone Gaint's mobile home door. A moment later office Mathias has got out of his car and he is walking over to his daughters' s SUV, as she is getting out of her SUV.

"I will go into the house first and you follow me in Sam!"

"That fine."

Sam close the SUV door and then Mathias and Sam walks up to the mobile home. Mathias and Sam see four windows on the left-hand side (if facing the mobile home), then see that the front door and a small porch off the door. Sam and Mathias see two more windows on the right-hand side of the front door. Mathias walks up the porch step and at the same time Sam notice two sets of boot print in the dirt leading to the front door and the boot prints match the boot print left behind out the Sacramone's house. Sam's walk up to the porch and then she walks up the steps of the porch. At the same time office Mathias knocks on the front door, Sam and Mathias can hear two people move around but no one come to the door. Office Mathias knocks on the door again, but no one comes to the front door.

"This is officer Mathias for the Cheyenne Reservation police open up or I will have to use force to open the front door!"

After a couple minutes no one has opened the front door, so office Mathias takes his Glock handgun out of the holster and at the same time Sam take her SIG Sauer P226R out of the holster. Officer Mathias then forces the front door open and walks into the mobile home. Officer Mathias looks around the living room, then walks into the door on the right-hand side (if your back is to the front door) and walks into the master bedroom. A minute and half later officer Mathias has finish clearing the master bedroom and bathroom and he is walking back into the living room. At the same time Sam walks through the front door of the mobile home and she walks into the living room with her with SIG Sauer P226R drawn. She sees her father has started walking down the hallway on the left-hand side of the mobile home (if your back is to the front door). Sam looks around the living room and sees the fade tan walls and a wear-out brown couch in the center of the room. She also sees an old tv up against the left-hand wall. Sam looks into the room that her father was came out of when she walks through the front door and sees the master bedroom. Sam starts walking toward the hallway that is on the left-hand side of the mobile home and she walks past the eat-in kitchen, which is across from the living room. In addition the kitchen is open to the living room. A few moments later, Sam walks into the hallway and sees her father clearing the first room on the left-hand side of the hallway. A few moments later Officer Mathias walks out of the room and starts walking down the hall again. At the same time Sam looks into the first room and she sees a bedroom. As her father opens the second door and walks into the room, Sam notices that across from the second door is an open door that lead into a bathroom. Sam then hears two girls start scramming for help, then the two girls start coughing. The girl's screams for help a second time and a few second later, Sam hears two slaps and at the same time Officer Mathias start talking.

"Both of you step away from the girl's and put your arms above your heads. Then I want the two of you to kneel down in front of me, with you backs to me and put your hands behind your backs."

Sam walks up to the second door, with her SIG Sauer P226R still drawn and sees Peter Stone Gaint and his younger brother Paul Stone Gaint kneel down in front of her father and Paul and Peter hands are over they head. Sam walks into the room and then she walks up behind Paul. Officer Mathias and Sam both puts they handguns into the holsters and then Sam and officer Mathias gets their handcuffs out of the handcuff holders. Sam handcuffs Paul and at the same time Officer Mathias handcuffs Peter. Mathias keeps an eye on Paul and Peter, as Sam walks over to the two girls who are sitting on the full size bed. Sam sees the headboard is up against the right-hand wall (if your back is to the door), as she kneels down in front of the bed. At the same time the two girls have crawl to the edge of the bed. The two girls both put their legs over the edges of the bed and then the girls start crying and sniffling. Sam sees that the girls hand and feet are not tied and the kidnapper's did not put gags in the girl's mouth, but Sam notices that the girls seem drowsy and both girls keep blinking their eyes. Sam also notices that the girls are having a hard time focus on her. Sam also notices that the girl look flush and then she remembers that both girls have head cold.

"I am Absaroka County Deputy and CSI Caldwell! Are you Hannah and Shannon Sacramone?"

"(Both girls) yes, Ah-choo."

"Bless you and Did Peter and Paul Stone Gaint hurt you or make you take any drugs?"

"(Both girls talk at the same time) They put a cloth over my mouth when they take me and whatever was on the cloth put me to sleep Ah-choo. Peter and Paul then made us take some pills several time since I wake up and Peter and Paul have hit my face several time, but that all they did to me, coughing."

"Deputy and CSI Caldwell I am going to take Paul and Peter out to my car and put then in the back for now and call Chief Malachi Strand Jr. and let him know what going on."

"That is fine, I will walk the girls out to my SUV and get ahold of Sheriff Longmire and Deputy Branch and let them know to meet you and me at Peter Stone Gaint's house. Will you let Chief Malachi Strand Jr. know two more Absaroka County police vehicles will be coming onto the reservation and to Stone Gaint's house?"

"Yes."

"(Both Shannon and Hannah) Thanks for find us Office Mathias and Deputy and CSI Caldwell!"

"(Both Officer Mathias and Sam) you are welcome."

Office Mathias pull Peter and Paul to their feet and then he leads Peter and Paul out of the bedroom. Mathias then leads Peter and Paul to the front door of the mobile home and take Peter and Paul outside to his car. At the same time Sam stand up and Shannon and Hannah hop off the bed, but the two girls stumbling backwards. A few moments later Shannon and Hannah follow Sam to the bedroom door. When the three of them reach the front door Sam stop walking because Shannon and Hannah start coughing, when Shannon and Hannah have stops coughing Sam open the front door. Then Sam walks out of the mobile home and Sam holds the front door open for Shannon and Hannah. Once all three of them are outside, Sam close the front door and then Sam lead the girls over to her SUV. When they reach the SUV Sam, Shannon and Hannah see that all the neighbors are standing in their yards and watching Sam, Shannon, Hannah, Mathias, Peter and Paul. Sam pay no attention to Peter neighbors and Sam opens up each of the SUV back doors, Shannon gets into the SUV on the driver side of the car and Hannah gets into the SUV on the passenger side of the SUV. Sam open up the driver side door and get into her SUV, she then reaches over to the passenger seat and open up her purse. She then reaches into her purse and pulls out two packs of travel tissues out of her purse. Sam hands the packs of travel tissues to Shannon and Hannah and the girls take the travel pack of tissues. Shannon and Hannah then open the packs of tissue right away and pull tissues out of the packs, then Shannon and Hannah blow their noses. At the same time Sam grabs the mobile radio microphone and hits the transmitted button.

"This is Absaroka County police unit number three and I am trying to reach unit one."

"(A few moments later) Ah-choo this is unit number one. What do you need unit number three?"

"I found the 1981 oldsmobile and I have also found Shannon and Hannah Sacramone at Peter Stone Gaint's house. Peter and his younger brother Paul kidnap them. The girls are in sitting in the back of the SUV with the doors open. Shannon and Hannah do not seem hurt, but they both said that Peter and Paul made then take some pills, so I think the girls should go to the Durant Regional hospital and have Dr. Bloomfield look at them."

"Wait for Ferg, me and Branch to get to coughing Peter Stone Gaint's house and then take Shannon and Hannah to the hospital. Also get ahold of Branch and tell him to come to Peter Stone Gaint's house, I will get ahold of Ruby and let her know what is going on."

"All right Walt over and out."

Sam put the microphone back on the holder, because officer Mathias has just walk up to the SUV. He looks at the two girls in the back of the SUV, who are coughing into they right hand, then officer Mathias looks at his daughter.

"What did Walt say?"

"Walt and Ferg are on their way and so will Branch after I get a hold of him. Either Walt or Branch will take Peter and Paul Stone Gaint to the police station and the other will process Stone Gaint's house."

"All right I will head back over to my car and keep an eye on Peter and Paul."

Officer Mathias walks back over to his car and at the same time Sam picks up the mobile radio microphone. She then pushes the transmitted button on the microphone.

"This is Absaroka County police unit number three and I am trying to reach unit number two!"

"(A moment later) this unit number two go ahead."

"I found the 1981 oldsmobile and I have also found Shannon and Hannah Sacramone at Peter Stone Gaint's house."

"Have you told Walt and Ferg yet?"

"Yes and Walt wants you to meet him, Ferg and me at Peter Stone Gaint's house. Walt says he would talk to Ruby and let her know that Shannon and Hannah has been found."

"I am on my way to Peter Stone Gaint's house right now, over and out."

Sam put the microphone back on the holder and look into the review mirror to see both Hannah and Shannon has laid they head on the seat and have gone to sleep. At the same time both girls start to snore, Sam looks at the sleep girls for a few more moments and notices that Shannon and Hannah faces are bright red. Sam reaches back and put her left hand on Hannah's forehead and put her right hand on Shannon's forehead and both girls foreheads feel warm. Sam is thinking to herself it feels like the girls fever have gone up since last night. Sam takes her hands off of Shannon and Hannah's forehead and then reaches into her and pulls her cellphone out of her purse. Sam then goes to the contact list and scroll down until she gets to Dr. Bloomfield number. Sam then hit the sent button on her cellphone. A few second later the phone on the other end start to ring, at the same time Sam rest her head on the seat head rest as she waits for Dr. Bloomfield to answer his phone. After five rings Dr. Bloomfield answers his phone and he start talking.

"Dr. Bloomfield speaking and how can I help you?"

"This is Deputy and CSI Samantha Caldwell, I found Shannon and Hannah Sacramone and once Walt, Branch and Ferg get to the Peter Stone Gaint's house that I found the girl at, I will be bringing Shannon and Hannah to the hospital to have you give them medical evaluations. In addition both girls have head cold, they mom said they were running low grade fever when they went to bed, but both Shannon and Hannah are bright red, so I felt Hannah and Shannon foreheads and it feels like they are running a mild to high garde fevers."

"I will see the three of you when you get to the hospital and thanks for letting me know that the girls have head cold and running fevers. I will tell the nurses to take Shannon and Hannah temperature when they get to the ER."

"Is there anything else that I should know about Samantha Caldwell?"

"Hannah and Shannon both said at the same time that when they were taken from the home the kidnapper put a cloth over they mouth and whatever was on the cloth put them to sleep. In addition the girls said that Peter and Paul Stone Gaint made then take pills several time and hit them a couple times. That all that Shannon and Hannah tell me."

"All right, I talk to you when you get to the hospital ER bye Samantha Caldwell."

"Bye Dr. Bloomfield."

Sam's hit the end bottom on her cellphone and then Sam tosses her cellphone into her purse. Fourteen and half minutes after hanging up from talking to Dr. Bloomfield Sam sees Walt 1994 Ford Bronco and Branch 2011 Dodge Charger coming down the road. She gets out of the SUV, as Ferg park Walt's truck beside officer Mathias car and Branch parks his car next to Walt truck. A minute later Sam, Walt, Ferg, Branch and officer Mathias are all standing around officer Mathias's car.

"Ahem Branch and Ferg I want you to search the home and Branch this is Ferg first time searching a home, I want you to show Ferg what he needs to do and answers any questions he asks you. Also, since Ferg does not have his car, he does not have his crime scene kit and that mean you need to let Ferg uses supplies from your kit Branch, coughing (into his right elbow). In addition Branch I want you to call the tow truck company and Ah-choo, have the oldsmobile taken to the print lab to be searched for evidences."

"Bless you and I will Walt."

"Sam takes Shannon and Hannah to the hospital and stay at the hospital until Shannon and Hannah are released into their mom and dad care and make sure to get a copy of Hannah and Shannon medical evaluations for the case file."

"I will Walt."

"I will see all three of you at police station, I am going to take Paul and Peter to the station, Ah-choo."

"(Everyone) bless you."

"Thanks, which room were the girls found in Sam?"

"Shannon and Hannah were found in the second bedroom on the left-hand side, located in the hallway that is on the left-hand side of the mobile home, if your back is to the front door of the mobile home. The girls were sitting on the bed so collect the bedding Ferg and Branch!"

"We will and I know how to do my job Sam."

"I was just letting you know that the girls were sitting on the bed and giving Ferg a hit on the items that he should collect Branch!"

"Oh, sorry Sam's it has been a long day."

"I know."

A moment later, Ferg's hands Walt's his truck key and then Ferg and Branch walks over to Branch's car. Once at the car Branch call the tow truck company and a few minutes later Branch open up the car trunk and get out his crime scene kit. At the same time Sam gives her handcuff key to Walt, so he will be able to take the handcuff off Paul, once the two of them are at the police station. Sam then walks over to her SUV and shuts the back doors of the SUV. She then gets into the SUV and shut the door, a few moments later Sam pulls the SUV onto the road. At the same time Walt hands officer Mathias his handcuffs and officer Mathias open up the back passengers' door of his car. He then takes his handcuff off Peter Stone Gaint and put Walt's handcuff onto Peter. Then officer Mathias and Walt lead Peter and Paul over to Walt Longmire truck and once Peter and Paul are in the back of the truck and sitting on the back seat, Mathias and Walt put Peter and Paul's seat belts on. Mathias then shut the passengers' door and walks over to his patrol car. At the same time Walt gets into his truck and shut the door of the truck. Mathias pulls his patrol car onto the road first and then Walt pulls out behind him. Meanwhile, Ferg and Branch are walking into Peter's mobile home and Branch shut the door behind him. Once inside Peter's home Branch walk over to the hallway on the left-hand side of the house, but Ferg stands by the door and looks around the living room.

"Branch I am not sure what I should do?"

"Follow me, we are going to search for evidences in the room the girls were found in and then we will search the rest of the mobile home for evidences' relation to the case."

"Ok."

Ferg follows Branch down the hallway and into the second bedroom. Once in the bedroom Ferg and Branch put on latex gloves and then Branch gets several large plastic evidences bags out of his crime scene kit. Branch and Ferg then starts to collect the bedding off of the bed. Once all the bedding is in plastic evidences bags that have been sealed up, Ferg start searching for any other evidences in the bedroom. At the same time Branch has starts to search the bathroom that is across from the bedroom. Meanwhile at Durant Regional Hospital emergency room Shannon and Hannah Sacramone are in examination room number one and Dr. Bloomfield is currently doing a medical evaluation on Shannon. Hannah is waiting for her medical evaluation, at the same time Sam is in the ER waiting room sitting on the second chair with her back to the windows and across from a love seat. She is witting for Dr. Bloomfield to bring Hannah and Shannon bag clothing and a copy of the medical evaluations out to her. Sam already took pictures of the bruise on the girls faces when they first get to the ER about twelve minutes ago, then she went to the waiting room so the nurse could take Shannon and Hannah temperature and the girl could change into hospital gowns. Sam is currently the only one in the ER waiting room because Hannah and Shannon parents have not got to the ER yet. In addition all the major traumas usually go to Durant Memorial Hospital. The reason for this is because Durant Memorial is a large and more technology-advanced hospital then Durant Regional Hospital. Durant Regional is a small hospital that does not have the advanced medical technology and is in the oldest section of Durant, but if the injured or sick person is in critical shape and the ambulance is nearer to Durant Regional Hospital then EMT will evaluate the sick or injured person to see if he or she can make it to Durant Memorial. If the sick or injured person will not make it to Durant Memorial Hospital, then the ambulance driver will take the injured or sick person to Durant Regional Hospital, but the hospital ER mostly treats broken bones, ill people and cuts that need stitches. Since no one else is in the ER waiting room Sam is looking around the waiting room. Sam notices that the brick walls have been printed white and that the non brick walls have been printed tan. Sam then looks down at the floor, she sees that the floors have gray and white floor tiles. Sam reaches over to the first chair and open up her purse, Sam then takes her cellphone out of her purse. She goes to the contact list and then scroll down until she gets to the contact that says Vic Moretti and Sean Keegan home phone number. She then hit the sent button on her cellphone thinking to herself that I know that Vic and Sean are mostly likely asleep, but I want to let them know that Hannah and Shannon Sacramone have been found. At the same time Sam is listening to the phone at Vic and Sean house ringing. The phone has rings four times when someone answerers the phone.

"Sean Keegan here and who I am I talking to?"

"Samantha Caldwell, is Vic able to come to the phone and did I wake you up?"

"Vic is asleep, but if you need to talk to her, I can wake Vic up? And yes I was asleep, but it is fine that you wake me up because I want to talk to you anywise."

"No, let her sleep. But when she wakes up let her know that we found Hannah and Shannon Sacramone, thanks to her doing the internet search on the email address and the DMV search."

"That is great news, I will let Vic know when she gets up. How are the girls doing and did the kidnapper's hurt them?"

"The kidnapper's hit them in the face a couple times, but I will not know anything else until the doctor who is given the girl's medical evaluations talks to me. The girl's seem to be doing all right, beside having head colds and running a fever."

'That is good, how are you doing?"

"I am doing good, just tired and ready for today to end, seeing that I got wakening up at three o'clock this morning! How are you doing?"

"I have been doing all right until this morning when I came down with a stomach bug and a fever of 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit. I spent all morning in our guest's bathroom throwing up and then I sleep all afternoon until you wake me up. But Vic is sicker then I am, she was up all night with diarrhea. I stay up and watch the news incase she needed help, because her stomach was already bothering Vic when she went into the bathroom and she was feeling very weak too. When she finally got to sleep, she was only a sleep for a few minutes when she wakes up and put her hands over her month. She then stands up and run into the master bathroom and start throwing up into the toilet. Vic had only been lying down in bed for about a minute or so and was taking her temperature. At the same time she was checking her work email to see if her boss had email her back when she saw the email from you with the subject urgent about two kidnaped girls and I need your help! And by the time she left the police station to come home, she was so weak and tired that her father had to give her a ride home. Once at our house Victor had to help Vic out of his car, then Victor helped Vic into the house and upstair to the bedroom."

"Now I feel even worst for making Vic go into work and run the internet search for the email address for me, has her fever gone down?"

"Do not feel bad Sam, she made up her mind about helping you before she read the email, the subject line was enough to make up Vic mind to go into work sick to help you out. And no, Vic fever has not gone down, when she took her temperature an hour and half ago her fever had gone up to 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit. On a happy note, how is the pregnancy going?"

"So far the pregnancy has been great, today is the first day that I had morning sickness and it has not been that bad, so far. But I do get tired faster and have been more emotional then usually because of the pregnancy hormones, yawning."

"That is good, but I am getting tired. I am going to let you go that way I can go back to bed."

"Ok, feel better soon and let Vic know that I hope she feels better soon too, bye."

"I will Sam and bye."

Sam hits the end button on her cellphone and then she puts the cellphone back into her purse. Meanwhile, downtown at the police station Walt, Paul and Peter have just walked through the door, which leads to the officer's desks area and the holding cell and at the same time Ruby has just finish put a number onto the mugshot identification sign. Ruby then puts Peter Stone Gaint's name onto the sign, as Walt has Paul take a set in the chair next to Branch's desk. Walt then takes the handcuff off of Peter and Ruby's hands the mugshot identification sign to Peter. Ruby walk Peter over to the storage cabinet and has Peter put his back up against the cabinet, as Walt's grabs the camera. Ruby's then walks over to Sam's desk and Walt take a picture of Peter Stone Gaint for the mugshot. Walt then put Peter into the holding cell and close the door of the holding cell. A moment later Walt walks over to Paul and hand Ruby the mugshot identification sign. She changes the name and number on the sign, as Walt takes Sam's handcuff off of Paul. Walt then set the handcuff and handcuff key onto Sam's desk. At the same time Ruby hands Paul's the mugshot identification sign and then he walks over to the storage cabinet. Paul puts his back up against the cabinet and a few moments later Walt takes a picture of Paul Stone Gaint for the mugshot. Walt set the camera onto Branch's desk, then walks over to Paul and take the sign from him. Walt then unlocks the holding cell and Paul walks into the holding cell. Walt close the holding cell door and at the same time start coughing into his left hand, when he stops coughing Walt locks up the holding cell. He then he walks over to Ruby and hands Ruby the mugshot identification sign. Then Walt walks through the door of the small room and walk up to the door of his office. At the same time he pulls a tissue out of his right jean pocket and starts blowing his nose into the tissue, as he walks into his dark office. Once in his office Walt walks past the light switch without turning on the lights and walks over to the trash can. He then pulls a handful of used tissues out of his left jean pocket and tosses the used tissues into the trash can. Walt's stare at the box of tissues on his desk for a few moments and catch his breath, then takes his handgun holster, which his Colt is in off of his belt and set the holster and handgun on his desk. He then walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch and at the same time is coughing into his left hand. A minute later Walt grabs the two blankets off the right arm of the couch and wraps the two blankets around himself. At the same time Cady's who has been standing in the corner by the private door to Walt's office, the whole time and watching her father steps away from the corner. Cady starts walking over to her father and when she is a foot from the couch Walt hears foot steps. Walt jumps off the couch onto his feet, because he thinks that someone has break into his office. Walt reaches for his Colt, but realizes that the handgun is not at his side. He then remembers that his Colt is setting on his desk. Walt is just about to grab his Colt off of his desk, when he hears Cady clear her throat and Walt relax because he recognizes the sound of his daughter clear her throat. Walt reaches down to the floor and grabs the two blankets that have fall off his shoulders. He then puts the two blankets over his shoulder and wraps the blankets around himself. Walt then sits down on the couch and lays his head on the back of the couch. He close his eyes and at the same time Cady sits on the arm of the chair that is closes to the couch. She then looks at her father and sees that he looks flush and is shivering.

"Ahem Cady, what are you doing in my office, Ah-choo?"

Walt opens his eyes and pulls a tissue out of his right jean pocket, he then starts blowing his nose into the tissues. At the same time Walt notices that Cady is wearing a black A-line skirt, lavender long-sleeve blouse and black heel high dress shoes. A few moments later Walt tosses the used tissue into the trash can and close his eyes again. At the same time Cady walk over to the couch and Cady sits down on the couch, on the left-hand side of her father (if sitting on the couch). Cady then puts her right hand onto her fathers' forehead, which feels warm.

"Ruby called me dad and she told me that you are sick. She also told me that you will not go home, because of the Sacramone kidnaping case. Ruby then asks me to come to the police station and talk you into going home."

"I can't right now, I have to babysit the two prisoners until they can be transfer to Ah-choo Tri-County jail."

"You are running a fever and you are shivering, coughing, sneeze and you are congested dad just go home! Sam, Branch or Ferg can babysit the two prisoners!"

"Coughing, Sam is still at the hospital with Shannon and Hannah Sacramone Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo and Ferg and Branch is still searching Peter Stone Gaint home and that means that I can't go home Cady coughing (into his left hand)!"

"Ok, you can't go home right this second, but once Sam, Branch or Ferg gets here you can go home."

"Ahem, I have to wait for Sam to get back to the station and tell me what Dr. Bloomfield found out when he did Hannah and Shannon medical evaluations. Then I have to wait for Ferg and Branch to get here and tell me what they found when searching Peter Stone Gaint home."

"Then will you go home and go to bed dad?"

"Ah-choo I will go home after Sam, Ferg, Branch, Ruby and me Ah-choo decided who going to stay at the station to night."

Walt starts sneezes and reaches into his right jean pocket to pull a tissue out, but the pocket is empty. Walt stands up from the couch, but keeps the two blankets' wrap around his shoulders as he walks over to his desk. He then grabs the box of tissues off of his desk and walk back over to the couch, he then sits down on the couch. Walt set the box on the side table that is on the right-hand side (if you are sitting on the couch), then he pulls a tissue out of the tissue's box and blows his nose into the tissues several time. Cady waits to say anything to her father until he has finish blowing his nose.

"As long as it is not you or Sam that is staying over night, because both of you need to go home and get some sleep. You need to go home and rest, so that you get well. In addition Sam needs to go home and rests to take care of herself and the unborn baby!"

"Fine Cady."

"Have you taken your temperature recently?"

"I take my temperature five to ten minutes before I eat lunch Cady."

"It has been a couple hours since you have taken your temperature, you should retake your temperature and have you taken any cold medicine Dad?"

"No, I was going to do that now and you are right I should retake my temperature, Cady!"

Cady reaches over to the lamp on the side table (that is on the left-hand side if you are sitting on the couch), then turns the lamp on. Cady's pick up the digital thermometer from the side table and then she pulls a probe cover out of the box. Cady puts the probe cover onto the thermometer and then she turns the thermometer on. Cady then hands the thermometer to her dad, Walt is putting the thermometer into his mouth and at the same time there is a knock on Walt's private office door. Cady stands up and walks over to the private office door, she then opens up the office door to see Henry standing at the door with a disposable beverage carrier in his left hand that has a large disposable hot cup with a lid and a paper soup cup with the lid on it, in the beverage carrier.

"Here are the large hot herbal tea and herbal and vegetable soup that you order for your dad."

"Thank you, Henry."

You are welcome Cady."

Cady steps back and let Henry walk into her fathers' office and she close the office door once Henry is in the office. Henry and Cady then walk over to Walt and at the same time the thermometer beeps. Walt takes the digital thermometer out of his mouth and hand the thermometer to Cady. Cady looks at the display on the thermometer and then gives her father a worry look. At the same time Henry has set the cup of tea onto the side table that is on the right-hand side of the couch (if you are sitting on the couch) and he has handed Walt a pocket of silverware. Henry is now taking the lid off of the paper soup cup.

"What does the thermometer say Cady coughing (into a tissue)?"

"You running a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit Dad!"

At the same time Henry hand Walt's the paper soup cup, which has the herbal and vegetable soup in the cup. Cady takes the probe cover off the thermometer and set the thermometer onto the side table, she then throws the used probe cover into the trash can. Cady then picks up the box of Tylenol cold multi symptom day and night rapid release gelcaps box and get two night time rapid release gelcaps out.

"I need to stay awake to babysit the two prisoners' Cady, which mean I Ah-choo need to take the day time rapid release gelcaps!"

"You are going to take the night time rapid release gelcaps and eat your soup. Then I am taking you home and putting you to bed Dad. Ruby can babysit the two prisoners and do not say she can't, because she has before when it was just Branch and you and both of you had to be out of the station at the same time!"

"I need to stay at work Cady Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo!"

"Walt's your daughter is right and you need to go home. Now eat your soup and take the two Tylenol cold multi symptom night rapid release gelcaps, so Cady can take you home!"

"Fine I will let Cady take me home and I will take the two pills, but I am not hunger!"

"Eat your soup dad!"

"Fine if eat the soup will get the two of you to be quiet then I will eat the soup, but if you are going to talk please go to the officer's desk area because my head is pounding!"

"I need to get back to the Red Pony feel better Walt."

"(Both Walt and Cady) bye Henry!"

"Bye."

Henry walks over to the private office door and opens the door. He then walks out of Walt office and shut the door, behind him. At the same time inside Walt office he has put the two gelcaps into his mouth and taking a sip of tea. Meanwhile, at Peter Stone Gaint's house Branch is about to search the master bathroom and Ferg about to search the master bedroom. Branch has just walks into the master bathroom and has set his crime scene kit in the doorway of the bathroom, so both Ferg and he can use the crime scene kit. Branch looks around the bathroom and sees that the toilet is on the left-hand side (toilet is across from the bathroom door if your back is to the door) then there is a shower in the center and a soaking tub on the right-hand side. The bathroom sink is on the right hand-side and across from the soaking tub. Branch walks over to the sink and opens up the medicine cabinet that is above the sink. Branch see two items in the medicine cabinet a bottle of chloroform and a bottle of diazepam. Branch walks over to the door and he grabs his camera and two evidence bags, he then walks back over to the medicine cabinet and takes several pictures of the bottles of diazepam and chloroform. Branch then put the bottle of diazepam in one bag and the bottle of chloroform in another bag. Branch is sealing up the evidence bags when Ferg walks up to the master bathroom door, with a shock look on his face.

"Branch bring your camera and follow me!"

"Why Ferg?"

"You need to see what I found."

"Ok Ferg."

Branch set the two evidence bags down by his crime scene kit and the large plastic evidence bags with the bedding from the second guests' bedroom. Branch then follows Ferg into the master bedroom and over to the bed, which headboard is up against the wall on the left-hand side (if your back is to the master bathroom door and across from the bedroom door) and Ferg show Branch a map of the Sacramone neighborhood and an outline for the kidnaping Shannon and Hannah are laying on the bed. Branch kneels down in front of the bed and start reading the outline for kidnaping Shannon and Hannah and this is what the outline say A. I am kidnaping Hannah and Shannon Sacramone to get money from they mom and dad, because Mr. Sacramone discredits several of my scientific newspaper articles and has coast me ten million dollars. 1. Make sure no one is downstairs by looking through the windows, even there we will not be break into the house until a few minutes before three A.M. 2. Force the back door of the house open and enter the kitchen. 3. Quietly walk through the kitchen and into the living (do not go into dinning room). 4. Quietly go upstairs, then I Peter will go to Shannon bedroom and Paul will go to Hannah bed. 5. Use chloroform to knock Shannon and Hannah out. 6. Carrying then outside to the SUV. B. After taken The girls from they family home 1. Drive out to north bound route 85and switches to my oldsmobile that I park on the side of north bound route 85 early in the night. 2. Drive the girl to my house. 3. Give the girls diazepam to keep them calm (use as need). 4. Email two emails to the girl parents. 5. Kill the girl if the parents do not leave the money I ask for. Branch stands up and then look at Ferg, then the two of them look down at the map and outline that lay on the bed.

"Did you read the outline for kidnaping Shannon and Hannah?"

"Yes."

"Ferg is the map and outline for kidnaping Shannon and Hannah where you found them?"

"Yes, I did not move the map or the outline and did not touch them either!"

"Good, I will take pictures of the map and outline for kidnaping Shannon and Hannah and then you can put them into evidence bags."

"Ok Branch."

Branch snap a couple pictures of the map and the outline for kidnaping Shannon and Hannah. Ferg then collect the evidence and he puts the evidence into evidence bags. At the same time Branch goes back to searching the master bathroom. Ferg set the evidence bags next to the other evidence bag and then he continues to search the master bedroom. Meanwhile, at Durant Regional Hospital emergency room Sam is now laying on the love seat and has gone to sleep. Sam does not see or hear Dr. Bloomfield walk up to her and set the two brown paper bags of bag clothing down in front of the love seat. Dr. Bloomfield Kneels down in front of the love seat and tap Sam on her right shoulder, Sam then turns onto her right side. Sam opens up her eyes and looks at Dr. Bloomfield.

"Are you all right because it is the first time one of sheriff Longmire's deputies have gone to sleep waiting for me to finish a medical evaluation on someone?"

"Yes I am all right, I am just tired and it has been a long day. Have you finish Hannah and Shannon medical evaluations, Dr. Bloomfield?"

"Yes and I will give you a moment to wake up before talking about the tests that I run for you early today and about Hannah and Shannon medical evaluations. I also have copies of the test results I run for you, in addition copies of Hannah and Shannon medical evaluations and they bag clothing for you."

Sam sits up on the love seat and Dr. Bloomfield stand up. Dr. Bloomfield then hands Sam the copies of the test results from early in the day and copies of the Shannon and Hannah medical evaluations. Sam sees the test for chloroform is on top.

"I see that both the cloths that were found on the floor of Shannon and Hannah's bedroom test positive for chloroform?"

"Yes and the used tissues you found in Shannon room, were used by Shannon and the used tissues from Hannah's bedroom was used by Hannah."

"That what I thought, when you did Hannah and Shannon's Medical evaluations what did you find Dr. Bloomfield?"

"First I had a nurse take Shannon and Hannah's temperature and Shannon and Hannah were both running fevers of 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit. I then had the nurse give Shannon and Hannah a dose of Tylenol and also had the nurse get a blood sample from both Shannon and Hannah. Then I run blood work to see if there were any drugs in Shannon and Hannah systems and both girls have Diazepam in their systems. Hannah and Shannon show no other sign of injures, beside a few bruises on they face where Peter and Paul hit them and the girls were not sexual assault by Peter or Paul. I am going to be release Hannah and Shannon's to their mom and Dad when they get here, a nurse is keeping an eye on Hannah and Shannon if you want to head back to the station?"

"I should wait for the girl's mom and dad to get here."

At the same time Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone walk through the doors of the ER and then Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone start walking toward Sam and Dr. Bloomfield. Sam stands up and a few moments later Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone walk up to Sam and Dr. Bloomfield. Sam sees that Mrs. Sacramone has a duffel bag on her right shoulder and that Mr. Sacramone is carrying Sean's infant car seat in his left hand and that Sean is asleep in his car seat. At the same time Mrs. Sacramone looks around the waiting room. Mrs. Sacramone looks at Sam and she starts talking.

"Where are Shannon and Hannah at?"

"They are in exam room number one, Dr. Bloomfield will take you back to Shannon and Hannah in a few moments and he will tell you what he found when he gave Shannon and Hannah medical evaluations Mrs. Sacramone."

"Ok."

"(Both Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone) Are the people that kidnaped are daughters in jail now?"

"Yes."

"Can I and my husband take our daughters home now Dr. Bloomfield?"

"Yes, I will take you to your daughter right now."

Dr. Bloomfield start walking toward exam room number one with Mrs. Sacramone on his right-hand side and Mr. Sacramone is on Dr. Bloomfield on his left-hand side. As they are walking Dr. Bloomfield is let Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone's know what he found on Shannon and Hannah medical evaluations. At the same time Sam is watching Dr. Bloomfield lead Mr. and Mrs. Sacramone's to exam room number one. Once Dr. Bloomfield, Mr. Sacramone and Mrs. Sacramone have walks into the exam room Sam picks up her purse and the two bags of bag clothing. Sam then walks to the door of the ER, so she can leave the hospital and head back to the police station. Meanwhile, outside the police station Cady is pulling her dark gray Jeep Patriot (SUV) up to the door of the police station, that way her dad does not have to walk across the street. Inside the police station Walt has just walk up to Ruby's desk yawing into his left hand. Ruby looks up at Walt and sees that he shivering, but sweating at the same time. Ruby also notices that Walt is very flush and that he has the box of Tylenol cold multi symptom day and night rapid release gelcaps in his right hand.

"Ruby, Cady is taking me home and you are in charge of watching the two prisoners until Sam or Ferg and Branch gets here coughing. Let Branch know that he has to Ah-choo stays over night and watching the prisoners. In the Ah-choo morning Sam and Ferg will be taking the prisoners to Tri-county jail."

"Does Branch have tomorrow off or is he working tomorrow?"

"He can go home and sleep after the two prisoners leave with Ferg and Sam, but tell him to keep his cellphone on incase a call out for a murder, car accidents, stolen property, et cetera come in."

"Ok Walt and who on call tonight?"

"Sniffling Ferg and tell Sam that she can go home and take the rest of the night off."

"I will and feel better. Do you want one of us to drive your truck to your house?"

"Yes, seeing that your car is in the auto shop and your husband is coming to pick you up tonight, will you drive my truck to my place?"

"Sure and bye."

"Bye."

Walt gives Ruby his truck key and pull a tissue out of his right jean pocket at the same time. Walt then walks over to the door and at the same time he is blowing his nose into a tissue. Walt tosses the used tissues into the trash can and then open up the door. He slowly walks through the door and shut the door behind him. Walt then slowly walks over to the staircase and stops walking when he reaches the stairs to catch his breath. He then walks down the stairs and starts coughing into his right hand. When Walt reaches the door, he sees that his daughter is holding the door to the police station open for him. Walt walks through the door of the police station and walk up to his daughter SUV that she has pulled up in front of the police station door, as Cady is close the door of the police station . When Walt reaches the SUV he opens up the passengers' door of the SUV and then he gets into his daughter SUV. When Cady gets into the SUV, she sees that her dad has put his seat belt on already, she also notices that he has laid the passenger seat down and has closed his eyes. A few moments later Cady pulls her SUV onto the road and starts driving toward her father house. Four minutes later the door to the reception area of the police station opens up and Ruby looks up to see Sam walking up to her desk with the case file in her right hands. Ruby also notices that Sam has two seal brown paper bags in her left hand and her purse on her left shoulder. Sam set the case file onto Ruby desk and then walks to the officer's desk area and put the two seal brown paper bags into the evidence box for case. Sam then puts her handcuff back into the handcuff holder that is on her duty belt and hooks the key onto the handcuff Key Holder, which is on the right side of her handcuff holder. Sam then sits down in her desk chair and at the same time Ruby walks up to Sam with the case file in her right hand.

"Are Hannah and Shannon medical evaluations in the case file?"

"Yes and so are the results from the DNA I had Dr. Bloomfield run on the toothbrushes and tissues. The tissues from Shannon room were used by Shannon and the tissues from Hannah room was used by Hannah. In addition the tests that Dr. Bloomfield's run on the cloths to see if chloroform was on the two cloths are in the file and Dr. Bloomfield found that there was chloroform on both of the cloths. Is Walt in his office because I need to tell him the results of the test and the medical evaluations?"

"No, he went home!"

"Walt truck is still parked out front!"

"Cady gave him a ride home."

"Oh, who watching the prisoners all night and who is on call tonight?"

"Branch is watching the prisoners tonight and Ferg on call. Tomorrow morning you and Ferg are taking the prisoners to Tri-county jail. Also, Walt told me to tell you that you can take the rest of the night off, so head home and get some rest."

"Ok then I am going to go home, I will see you tomorrow."

"All right, have a great night off and I hope you get a good night sleep."

"Me too!"

Sam stands up and grabs her purse off her desk, she then walks over to the door that leads into the lobby from the officer's desk area. Ruby watching Sam open up the door and watches Sam walk through the door. Ruby notices that the door does not close all the way, so she walks over to the door and shut the door. Ruby then heads to the reception area and walks over to her desk. At the Same time at Peter Stone Gaint's house Branch and Ferg are putting the evidence bags into Branch's car. Once all of the evidence bags and Branch crime scene Kit have been put into the car, Branch and Ferg get into the car and Branch pulls his car onto the road and start driving toward the entrance/exit of the reservation. Meanwhile, on Fort Street Sam is driving down the road toward her house and driveway, which is the fifth driveway on the left-hand side of the road (if you are driving toward the house) and Sam's see that her brother Vohpey black 2011 F-250 (Ford) is parked in the driveway. In addition she notices that behind her brother truck is her sister Asha 2010 purple Ford Fiesta. Sam then sees her parent's red Ford mustang park behind her silver 2010 Ford Escape. Sam parks her Chevrolet Tahoe on the side of the street in front of her house, a few moments later Sam has turned off the Chevrolet Tahoe and now Sam is grabbing her purse off of the passenger seat of the SUV. Sam open up the driver side door and get out of the SUV, then she walks up to the front door of her house. As Sam walks up the porch steps, her stepmother who has raised her and is the only mother she knew open up the front door. Sam notices that her mom black hair, which is mid back length is in a French braid and that she is wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a scoop neck line that reveals her bronzed sink tone. Sam also notices that her mom is wearing a pair of light blue Jeans (Waynoka also has brown eyes that are almond shape, round eyebrows and thin lips). Waynoka steps back and let Sam into her house and shut the front door, as Sam is untiing her boots. As Sam is taking off her boots she notices that up against the left-hand wall and across from the fireplace (if your back is to the front door) is her new toupe sofa with a moveable chaise (with the chaise connect the sofa sat three) and in front of the sofa and chaise is a maple round coffee table with a cherry finish. Across from the sofa and moveable chaise are two toupe armless chairs, there are also two-toupe armless chairs in front of the fireplace, with a toupe ottoman in between the two chairs. Sam set her purse down on the maple side table that has a cherry finish and the table is up against the wall on the right-hand side (if your back is to the front door). She looks around the living room some more and notices her sister is sitting on the sofa putting smiley face stickers on pictures that her preschool's students drew. Sam also notices that her sister is wearing black dress pants and a peach v-neck short sleeve satin's blouse, at the same time Asha's brush her black chin length hair out of her face, which reveals her brown almond-shaped eyes, round eyebrows and large full lips. Sam walks over to the chair in front of the fire place and sits in the chair on the right-hand side (if facing the chairs). Mathias who is putting wood into the fire place looks at his oldest daughter as he picks up another piece of wood and start talking at the same time.

"How are Shannon and Hannah Sacramone and beside hitting the girls in the face a couple times, did Peter and Paul Stone Gaint hurt Shannon and Hannah anywhere else? In addition what was the pills that Peter and Paul made Shannon and Hannah take?"

"Beside the head colds and fever of 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit Shannon and Hannah are doing fine and the two girls have been reunited with mom, dad and baby brother Sean. Shannon and Hannah only injured were the bruise on they face and Peter and Paul gave the girls Diazepam. Thank you for help I found Shannon and Hannah dad."

"You are welcome and I am just happy that both Shannon and Hannah are safe and sound now and with mom, dad and brother again."

Sam and Mathias stop talking and at the same time Mathias put the last piece of wood into the fireplace. Vohpey who is helping his father get a fire start in the fireplace turns around and he looks at his oldest sister. Sam smiles at her little brother who is wearing a black shirt and black jean and for the first time notices that he has thin lips like his mother and brown almond-shaped eyes and round eyebrows like his mother, sisters and father, but unlike his father who has long hair, Vohpey has short buzz cut black hair.

"Your living room furniture came in today Sam!"

"I see Vohpey."

"Asha, Dad and I come over here after we get off of work, but Mom was here when the two deliver men arrive at the house to unloading and bring the furniture into the house. When Asha, Dad and I get here all four of us set the living room furniture, so you would not have to move any of the furniture around!"

"Thanks everyone and Vohpey did the round maple coffee table with the cherry finish and has four ottomans (that can slides under the coffee table) along with the 60 inches flat screen tv, maple tv stands with cherry finish (that has two shelves in center and two glass doors on each side with two shelves behind the glass doors) and the pewter (color) three piece sectional (that has an over size-set backs, rolled arms with a supportive seat and back cushioning) for the basement come in? Also did you put the sectional up against the wall that is across from the staircase and put the tv stand and tv up against the wall across from the sectional?"

"Yes Sam and the maple dinning room table with the cherry finish along with the eight ladder back maple chairs that also have the cherry finish have come and have been set up in the dinning room."

"Thanks again everyone."

"(Mom, Dad, brother and sister) you are welcome Sam."

At the same time Waynoka walk into the hallway and head to the kitchen, because she is making dinner. Sam stands up and follows her stepmother into the kitchen and she can smell the Cheyenne batter bread, Native American (Indian) corn soup, hubbard squash, Succotash (Traditional corn and bean stew) and the Corn, Zucchini and Tomato Pie banking and cooking. Sam walks into the kitchen and over to the breakfast nook that is on the left-hand wall (if your back is to the kitchen doorway) and takes her duty belt off. Once the duty belt if off, she set the belt onto the bench of the breakfast nook. Sam untucked her uniform shirt and then unbuttoned the shirt. Sam then takes the shirt off and set the uniform shirt onto the bench. Waynoka takes her eyes off the food for a minute and looks over at Sam, who is now taking off the bulletproof vest.

"Do I have time to take a shower and changes before dinner?"

"Yes and do you remember that Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe Roundstone are come over to have dinner with us and Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe are bringing the desserts for tonight!"

"Yes, I remember and it will be nice to see the three of them again."

Waynoka goes back to cooking and Sam pick up her uniform shirt and duty belt and set the shirt and duty belt on top off the bulletproof vest. Sam then walks out of the kitchen and into the small hallway. She walks past the staircase to the basement and then she walks up to the staircase that leads to the second floor. Sam heads upstairs and once in the second floor hallway Sam turns left (if your back to the staircase) and walk up to the bathroom door, she then tosses her uniform shirt at the white wicker laundry hamper that is up against the wall and across from the bathroom door. Sam then walks into her bedroom and set her duty belt and bulletproof vest on the top of her dresser. Sam open up the top two dresser drawers and gets out a clean pair of socks, underwear and bra. Sam then close the dresser drawers and walks over to her closet, she then open up the closet door and pulls a pair of light blue jean and lavender short sleeve-shirt that has a scoop neckline out of her closet. Sam shut the closet door and then walks out of her bedroom. Sam walks across the hall and into the bathroom, shut the bathroom door behind her. Meanwhile, downtown at the police station the reception area door open up and Branch walks through the door with his hand full of evidence bags. Then Ferg walks through the door and his hands are full of evidence bags too, Both Ferg and Branch walk past Ruby's desk and into the officer's desk area. Ferg and Branch are putting the evidence bags in the evidence box for the case and at the same time Ruby's husband walks through the reception door.

"Are you ready to leave Ruby?"

"I will be in a few minutes, but first I need to talk to Branch and Ferg. Also, I have to drop Walt's truck off at his house and I need you to follow me over to his house."

"Why?"

"Cady gave her father a ride home, because he is sick!"

"Ok, I will head back out to the car and wait for you outside."

"Thanks."

Ruby's husband walks over to the door of the reception area and then walks out the door, shut the door behind him. At the same time Ruby's walk up to the half divider wall and she open up the swing door. She then walks into the officer's desk area/holding cell area. Ruby's stand in between Branch and Ferg's desk. Branch and Ferg turns the chairs they are sitting on, so they are looking at Ruby.

"First off all Walt went home sick and Walt has also given Sam the night off."

"(Both Ferg and Branch) That fine Sam needs a night off to get some rest."

"Ferg, you and Sam are taking the two prisoners to Tri-county jail tomorrow morning. In addition you are on call tonight, so go home and get some rest. Branch you are staying the night at the police station and are watching the two prisoners and answers the phones tonight. Then in the morning after the two prisoners have left with Sam and Ferg you can go home and get some sleep, but keep your cellphone on and near by because you will be on call during the time that Ferg and Sam are transport the two prisoners and are driving back from Tri-county!"

"Great another all nighter followed by been on call the next day! Walt needs to hire another deputy because three of us are not enough!"

"I will talk to Walt about hire another deputy when he is well and come back to work Branch."

Thanks and you and Ferg can leave now."

"(Both Ferg and Ruby) Thanks, see you in the morning!"

Ferg grabs his key off his desk and at the same time Ruby walk over to her desk. Ruby's grab her purse and the key to Walt truck off her desk, as Ferg walks into the reception area. A few moments later Ruby and Ferg are heading downstairs and at the same time Branch is making a pot of coffee, because it is going to be a very long night. Meanwhile, on Fort Street Mrs. Roundstone has pulled her old station wagon up behind Sam SUV. Once Mrs. Roundstone has turned off her car, Vehoe open the back door on the passenger side of the car and he get out of the car. Vehoe then opens the passengers' door of the car and Ayasha gets out of the car, with two rectangular glasses storage containers in her hands (that can hold up to 68 ounces). One of the glass containers has Indian pudding in the container and the other glass container has Indian fry bread in the container. At the same time Mrs. Roundstone walks up to Ayasha and Vehoe and then the three of them walk up to the front porch of Sam's house and Ayasha, Vehoe and Mrs. Roundstone's notice that the house is dark blue. A few moments later the three of them are now standing on the porch in front of the front door, Mrs. Roundstone is nearest to the door so she rings the door bell. Meanwhile, inside Sam house Asha set the packed of smiley face stickers down on the coffee table, then she stands up and walks over to the front door of the house. Asha looks out the window that is on the left-hand side of the front door if stand in front of the door (the window is on a right-hand side if standing on the porch looking at the front door) and Asha sees Mrs. Roundstone's station wagon is parked on the street behind Sam work SUV. Asha looks through the peephole of the front door and sees Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe standing on the front porch and notice that Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe are wearing dark blue Jeans, she also notices that Vehoe is wearing a navy color T-shirt. Asha open up the front door and notices that Mrs. Roundstone has a red T-shirt and that Ayasha is wearing a white T-shirt with pink, red, blue and purple butterflies on the front of the shirt. Asha's steps aside and then Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe walk into the house. Asha close the front door and then she takes the two rectangular glasses storage containers from Ayasha. Asha then takes the storage containers with the dessert into the kitchen, as Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe take of their tennis shoe. A few minutes later Sam walks into the living room to see her father, brother, sister, Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe sitting in the living room talking. Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe see Sam and stand up from the couch and walk over to Sam. Mrs. Roundstone hug Sam and then Ayasha walks up to Sam and hugs Sam's. Vehoe hug Sam last, then Vehoe, Ayasha and Mrs. Roundstone 's sit on the couch and at the same time Mathias, who is sitting on the armless chair (that is on the right-hand side if you are standing behind the chairs) taps Asha right leg with his left-hand and Asha stands up from the armless chair that is on the left-hand side (if standing behind the chair). Asha then takes a set on the floor next to the chair and Sam takes a sitting in the armless chair.

"Ayasha, Vehoe and Mrs. Roundstone's it's great to see the three of you again and I love your shirt Ayasha!"

"Thank you and Sam's you seem a lot happier and healthy then the last time I saw you at the trial of the four boys who raped me!"

"I am a lot happier and healthy Ayasha and I am still very sorry that my testimonial did not help put the four boys in jail."

"That was not your fault Sam, Ayasha, Vehoe and I are grateful for all that you and Walt Longmire did to try and get justice for Ayasha. The day that Ayasha rape happened you were only in town visiting your family, but when Walt Longmire called you up and ask you to come help him process the scene of the rape, because Branch was out sick you rush to the scene to help him. Then on the day that the court sent you the summons to appear in court in two days to testify in the four boys trial you went to your boss and ask for time off to testify. And when you abusive husband Richard found out you were taking time off to travel out of town, he beat you up for not ask him first and you not let him stop you from coming to Wyoming to testify at the trial. And on the day of the trail you show up at the court despite having several broken ribs, a broken right thumb, four broken fingers on your right hand and feeling under the weather. In addition when the judge called you up to testify, you testify despite having intense abdominal pain, because of having a miscarriage!"

"I was doing my job and I saw no reason to let the lawyers and judge know that I was having a miscarriage. Because there was nothing they could do and I was only about a week and half pregnant at the time, which mean the pregnancy was not meant to be Mrs. Roundstone!"

"Thankful when Richard beat you up this last time you did not have a miscarriage and now you are starting over in your hometown and both you and your unborn baby is health."

"Yes we are!"

At the same time Waynoka walks into the living room and sees that Mrs. Roundstone, Ayasha and Vehoe have arrived and are sitting on the sofa. She then notices that Sam has finish her shower and has come downstairs.

"Dinner is ready and we are eating in the dinning room."

"(Everyone) All right Waynoka."

Everyone walks into the hallway and into the kitchen, then all of them walk through the door on the right-hand side (if your back to the kitchen doorway) and walk into the dinning room. Then the eight of them sit in one of the dinning chairs. Sam's start passes the dishes of food around the table and Mathias pours himself a glass off ice tea. Mathias then he passes the pitcher of Ice tea to Mrs. Roundstone. Sam enjoys a fun and relaxing night catching up with her family and family friends. Ferg also has a relaxing night, because he does not get call into work. Branch on the other hand spent the night catch up on paper work and get no sleep at all. In addition Walt was up most of the night coughing and blowing his nose.


End file.
